Asterismos
by lvonfan
Summary: Jonas is finally settling into life on earth, but the NID has other plans for him. This is an almost complete story (19 chapters and counting). Barely AU, NOT a Mary Sue. Please Review!
1. The road to hell

AN: This story is almost complete I have already written 19 chapters so you don't have to worry about it not being completed which can be a problem for me as an author. Please note the first chapter might seem like a mary sue but I promise the female character is merely a plot device. Please review! All ideas criticisms are welcome as I am not an experienced nor a professional writer and just do this for fun.

_  
><strong><br>Chapter 1: The road to hell is paved with good intentions **

"Hey look, its your future boyfriend" came a teasing voice from behind Soleil.

Glancing out the window Soleil caught sight of the attractive man approaching. He was dressed in comfortable looking grey henley and dark jeans cuffed at the bottom revealing a pair of scuffed and well worn leather boots. His gait as always was confident and carefree, a feature Soleil found mesmerising, and for a few seconds she let herself get caught up in it. As he approached the door he paused momentarily to pull his dark sunglasses up atop his head and Soliel instinctively looked away not wanting to get caught staring.

"You're drooling . . ." Her co-worker whispered, teasing as she passed behind her friend.

"Shut-up Amber, I am not." Soleil chided with laughter in her voice, rolling her eyes.

The brunette giggled and turned away, but not without giving the African-American girl an impish look.

"Shhh" Soleil commanded the still laughing girl, as the gentleman in question strode through the door.

"Hey." He greeted coming up to the counter.

Amber who had been writing an inventory list, and who was the closest to the register turned her head to acknowledge him, "Hey there, Jonas" She greeted and then looked to Soleil who was busy cleaning up after a small spill.

"Hey, um, Sol, can you help at the register, I'm suuuper busy." she said exaggerating her vowels.

'Subtle' Soleil thought. Throwing her co-worker a look of faux contempt she put her rag down and went to the register.

"Good morning." She greeted, giving the cute guy a wide grin "Your regular today or do feel like being more adventurous? We have the pumpkin spice latte out, now. It's very popular." Soleil sold futilely, as she knew his answer would be the same as always.

"Uh, thanks for the offer but i'll stick with the green tea." He responded, pulling out his wallet. "Has it been busy this morning?" He asked as he gave her his card.

"Nah, not really, Saturday mornings at 6:00 a.m. are typically pretty slow, people like to sleep in . . . well most people anyway," she said with a wink, as she processed his payment.

"Yeah, I'm still getting used to that." He replied with a smile.

"What people in Kelowna don't sleep in?" She asked teasing him.

A look of panic crossed his face, only to be replaced a split second later, with an adorable smile. "Oh Canada, yeah well, uh, well working with the military hasn't really provided me that luxury." he stumbled in reply.

She ducked her head to hide a mirthful smile, assuming his stutter was brought on by nervousness. "Ah I see." She finally responded looking up, her amusement successfully hidden. "Well, I get that, barista-ing isn't very partial to that particular luxury either." She said, commiserating as she handed him back his card and receipt.

"Yeah, I guess not." He acquiesced with a bit of chagrin realizing they were open early because of people like him.

"It's cool though," Soleil continued moving fluidly to make his tea. "I'm a morning person, how about you?"

"I like mornings . . . " he said with a pause, "especially recently." he finished a coy smile playing on lips as he looked at her.

Soleil blushed realizing he was giving her a sideways compliment and quickly turned away making an attempt to seem focused on his drink order all the while grinning stupidly to herself.

His flirtation was obvious, and made her happily embarrassed. As she finished preparing his drink, she made a purposeful effort to ignore his awkward charm. Forcing composure she brought over his completed order.

"Hey one benefit of being early is my favorite spot is always available." He pointed out trying to make the friendly conversation last a bit longer.

"That's true," Soleil agreed. "You do always sit there. Why? Is it really comfy or something?" She asked.

He caught her eyes as he took the proffered drink. "Yeah it's comfortable, but personally. I like to think it has the best view." He responded in tone that clearly indicated he was not talking about its proximity to a window. Soleil blushed outright as she heard a giggle from her eavesdropping friend in the back.

Seeing her fluster, he decided to stop harassing the pretty woman for the moment. "Anyway, uh, thanks." He said tipping his head to her in gratitude before turning to the aforementioned chair near the registers and settling in with his magazine.

Soleil quickly retreated to the back in fully embarrassed now, but elated regardless.

Amber gave her a jesting look and poked her in the side teasingly, happy to have been proven right about her earlier affirmations.

Soleil, attempted to give her a look of annoyance in response but it was defeated by the grin she couldn't seem to keep off of her face.

...

As the next hour went by Soleil busied herself with work, taking every opportunity to steal a quick glance of what her admirer was doing, hoping to catch him looking at her. Her efforts were fruitless however as he seemed immersed in his magazine.

He was reading, _The American Journal of Evolutionary Medicine_ he brought in all the time and she wondered if he was really reading it or if it was just a prop to impress her. Almost everytime he came in, he had a different book or magazine each on an impressive subject and he 'read' through them with a speed that was altogether suspicious. She sighed at that thought and turned back to her current order. It was beginning to get busy and it was getting harder to daydream and still get the orders right. She decided to stop allowing herself to get distracted by the attractive man and focus on getting through the next hour.

Finally, after what seemed like a million orders later, the coffee shop fell into another lull. Soleil glanced up to see her favorite regular's seat was now empty and felt a pang of disappointment. She wondered if he would ever just ask her out. Perhaps he was just a flirt and was only toying with her emotions. The thought made her feel suddenly annoyed and she decided she would take out the rubbish bin that was overflowing from their last rush.

"Hey, I'm going to take out the trash I'll be right back." She called to Amber before heading to the back with an overfull bag.

Soleil opened the back door that faced the alley and immediately wished she'd put on a jacket as the crisp fall air hit her exposed arms. Bending down she was about to throw the bag into the dumpster when she heard heated voices coming from further down the alley. Her interest piqued she turned to look for the source of the noise and saw a strange group of men arguing. Curious, Soleil quietly set the garbage bag down and snuck around the dumpster to get a better vantage point.

When she looked again, she was alarmed by what she saw. Her favorite regular, Jonas was being restrained by two burly men. She watched him struggle futilely against the men as they pinned his arms behind his back and forced him painfully onto his knees in front of a tall man. Soleil couldn't make out the faces of Jonas's attackers but their body language sent ice through her veins. Freaked out by the scene playing out in front of her she inched back a bit to remain out of sight, but she strained to hear what was being said.

"You'll never get away with this" Jonas said as he continued to fight his restraint, his voice tight with anger.

"That's where you are wrong Mr. Quinn, we will . . . in fact, we already have." The other man replied, pulling something small out of his coat. She strained to make the small object out, but the man in front of Jonas moved too quickly for her to get a good look at it. Before she could blink the man raised his hand and plunged the object into Jonas's neck. She watched helplessly as Jonas's fighting body slowly stilled until his frame fell lax in his captors grip.

Realization hit her like a punch to the gut. Jonas had just been drugged! Soleil gasped in shock, she had no idea what was happening or why, but one thing was for sure she'd be damned before she let anything else happen without trying to help. Fearful but determined, she pulled away from the scene intent on getting help. She felt her apron for her cell phone and realized she'd left it inside. She knew time was running out she had to get to a phone so she could call the cops, but before she could take a step, strong hands grabbed her painfully from behind followed by a stabbing pain in her neck, then nothingness.


	2. Practice makes perfect

**Chapter 2: Practice makes perfect**

Jonas's senses slowly awoke. Eyes still closed he fought to gather his thoughts amidst the painful haze that permeated his brain. After few seconds of struggle against painful consciousness his memory suddenly returned to him carrying with it giant alarm bells that sent adrenaline through his veins; he'd been kidnapped.

Jonas opened his eyes with a start and looked wildly around examining the unfamiliar surroundings. He was strapped to a chair in a concrete room; to his right was what looked to be a demented dentists chair, with it's industrial structure and multitude of leather restraints. 'Well that's not good' Jonas thought. Looking to his left he spied, a very familiar console and platform, the sight of which made Jonas's stomach sink. Nope this definitely wasn't good.

"Ah, welcome back to the waking world Mr. Quinn." came a voice from behind him.

At the sound of the voice Jonas's recognized it's owner, it was the man who had kidnapped him. Jonas heard the click of the the man's shoes as he into view in front of him, flanked by two huge menacing goons. He was a well built, sharply dressed man and his body language and decisive gait, commanded attention. The silver of his suit reflected the metallic grey blue in his eyes, which were hooded in silent examination of Jonas. Jonas matched the man's gaze, steely eyed and resolute, silently announcing his feelings of malcontent. His captors face seemed to note the expression but remained angular and stony. Jonas surveyed him in return, The tall man's stance and appearance betrayed a well-trained man, possibly a soldier, and his eyes cold and calculating glinted with fierce intelligence like those of a hawk. His hair was meticulously styled, it's sandy blonde, flecked with bits of white bearing the only hint to his age, which Jonas surmised to be around his mid to late 40's.

The man seemingly took no notice of Jonas's appraisal and shifted his stance slightly turning away from Jonas. Unthinkingly, Jonas leapt to his feet attempting to use the momentary distraction to his advantage only to be painfully reminded that he was handcuffed to the chair he was sitting in, the metal cuffs roughly cutting into his wrists in response.

The silver suited man redirected his attention to Jonas as the two other men in the room grabbed their captive and brutally hit him in his exposed gut, punishment for his fruitless attempt.

"Now, now, Mr Quinn there is no need to struggle." The light haired man chided, as Jonas gasped and choked trying to reclaim the breath that had just been knocked from his lungs. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Agent Astor of the NID and I am here to help you." the man declared, an aggressive smile on his face.

"Funny I don't remember needing any help." Jonas coughed out, irritatedly.

Astor ignored him and wandered over to the sickeningly familiar alien console.

"I'm sure you recognize this Mr. Quinn, it's truly an incredible piece of technology."

Jonas looked at the device and outwardly protested what he was seeing. "There is no way, it was destroyed by the villagers on PX-" .

Astor interrupted, correcting him. "No, not destroyed. Reported as destroyed, by one of our undercover operatives on SG8. In reality, it was shipped to a secure NID facility for further study."

The man's beady eyed gaze zoned in on Jonas's questioning face. "Nirtti's research and the device intrigued us. I'm sure you understand that interest considering you experienced it's power firsthand. In fact, it was your experience that helped us recognize it's potential, and unlike the SGC we had the foresight to retain it."

"Why?" Jonas felt compelled to ask.

"I'm disappointed, Mr. Quinn, the answer should be obvious, especially to you. Imagine an army of superhuman soldiers, do you think any alien race would dare to attack us with that kind of force?"

Jonas held back an exasperated sigh at the announcement. Once again he was being held captive by a megalomaniac idiot with a penitent for power mongering, this was really starting to get old. Shaking his head, Jonas attempted to–once again–be the voice of reason, "You have no idea what this machine is capable of. It's not stable, you won't be able to accomplish what you think you can." Jonas argued knowledgeably.

"I know." Astor responded simply surprising Jonas with his admission. "At least not yet." He qualified.

"Trust me we tried, and we failed." Astor continued. "In fact we lost some of my best agents in our initial attempts." Astor fiddled with console as he spoke. 'I spent months trying to understand why we weren't getting the results we expected. In fact we almost shut down the project. Luckily, however we realized we'd missed something. Something very important. That realization we now believe is key to finally making this technology work." Astor paused and lovingly stroked a hand across the console.

Jonas waited to hear the rest of man's diatribe.

"Mr. Quinn, do you realize Nirtti, didn't create this technology, that she merely adapted it? He asked non-rhetorically. "Its roots are actually Ancient, and after a lot of research we came to the conclusion that its original intent must have been as an evolutionary accelerator of sorts. The gene manipulation was only a small facet of its full capabilities. In the beginning we tried to use that new bit of knowledge to our advantage, and yet we failed, and I watched fifteen men die slow and painful deaths."

He paused his story momentarily to input some sort of information into the devices console. After a moment he continued, "Actually it was you that provided the key to what we'd missed. In your mission report from P3X-637 you said that Nirtti identified you as different, If I remember correctly you quoted her as saying, that 'you were much closer than the others' and she could help 'complete your transformation'. Interesting isn't it?

Another dramatic pause and Astor looked at Jonas. "Jonas, do you realize that you were Nirtti's only successful test subject?"

Jonas scoffed incredulously, "Successful? If you'd done your research you would have realized it almost killed me."

Astor shook his head dismissively, "That, was an atypical reaction, the result of a small issue with Nirtti's reprogramming of your genetic makeup." Astor said with confidence.

"You see, in her arrogance she didn't recognize that she couldn't re-code you exactly as she had the others. She didn't understand that you don't require a restructured DNA strand you just need a caveat to release your potential." Astor paused and gave Jonas a piercing look. "You are very special Jonas Quinn. You have a very special gene, one that makes you the perfect candidate for this ancient technology."

Jonas couldn't believe the leaps that the man was making, "So, what are you saying? That I'm different? Seriously? I mean, did you steal Nirtti's lines along with her machine?'" Jonas prodded. "Next you're going to ask me to rule the galaxy with you, sorry to burst your bubble Astor, but I declined that offer the first time."

Astor chose to ignore his commentary and continued his story. "The question that really intrigued us was 'why were you a success?' at first we theorized you might be an ancient but you seem to lack a few chinks to make that ladder complete. You do have a genetic marker similar to both human and ancient genetics but despite its similarities, it stands alone. It confounded most of us including my counterpart Dr. Talbot." Astor was quick to add, "I believe however, that its probable that you may be the missing link between the ancients and humans, and if that's not exciting enough on its own, the icing on the cake so to speak, is the fact that you have an extra chromosome. A chromosome that is only found in one other element . . . naquadria."

"You have got to be joking." Jonas reacted clearly dumbstruck by the other mans theory's.

"I assure you I'm not. You see, the reason I have yet to create a successful super human is because our human genetic makeup can't support the transformation. You however were built for it. Whether, you choose to accept it or not, you are my solution."

"And what if you're wrong and it kills me? How many others will have to die before you finally give-up?" Jonas tested.

"I only need one test subject now and even if I am wrong about you, which I know I'm not, it doesn't matter. In the event of your death we will still learn something." Astor said hitting something on the console that set the machine buzzing into life.

Jonas's heart raced at the all too familiar sound. "Even if it works, you can't expect me to help you." Jonas levied, trying to buy time.

"Not willingly, no. But luckily, I don't need your permission or acceptance to accomplish my goals, only your genes." He motioned toward the two henchmen standing stoically beside the console and asked "Shall we begin?." Jonas guessed the question wasn't rhetorical.


	3. Adversity makes strange bedfellows

**Chapter 3: ****Adversity makes strange bedfellows**

Soleil slowly sat up and hissed as she did so, her head throbbing in pain. Gingerly she looked around finding herself in a new and unfamiliar setting. Mute with shock she surveyed her situation. She was in a small concrete room its only décor, two metal benches bolted to the floor, one which she occupied and one occupied by an unconscious Jonas. Scared, Soleil stared at the silent figure for a moment before her memory caught up to her present situation. The men in the alley, and Jonas, she must have been kidnapped with him.

Quickly she went to Jonas's side. Kneeling down she put a shaky hand to his neck. A steady pulse met her touch and she sighed with relief. Grateful to find he was alive she attempted to wake the prone man.

"Hey, hey wake up! Please wake up . . ." she pleaded, gently shaking his frame.

Jonas didn't respond, however and Soleil slumped slightly. Her mind raced with questions. Where were they? And who were the men that had captured them? Why had they been taken in the first place?

Her internal consternation was interrupted, much to her great relief as the man next to her began move and a groan escaped his lips. Soleil waited anxiously as he slowly opened his eyes, pain knitting his brow.

"Oh thank god." Soleil exclaimed, "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. The man lifted his head slightly, looked at her in confusion and slowly responded "I'm not sure, I think so . . . wait, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you with those men in the alley, I tried to get help but I guess they saw me too." She  
>said pitifully.<p>

"Oh man . . ." Jonas said slowly, letting his head fall back gently on the bench.

"Headache?" Soleil asked, recognizing her own waking experience.

"You shouldn't be here." He announced, ignoring her question.

"You're telling me." Soleil said, resting her upper back against the bench she rubbed her sore head and neck.

Jonas shifted and cautiously sat up. "Don't worry, it'll go away in an hour." he told her.

Soleil stared at him blankly.

"Your headache," He motioned towards her head, while he spoke, "it's from the drug they gave you, it'll go away." Jonas explained, and then rubbed his own head.

"Does this happen to you a lot?" She asked bewildered at his apparent insight.

Jonas wrinkled his brow and his mouth twisted up as he considered her question, "More than i'd prefer," he responded, evasively.

For some reason his seeming nonchalance bothered her. How could he be so unconcerned in light of their current situation, not to mention what they had just been through? She began to voice her worries aloud feeling like someone should be asking them. "What the hell is going on? Where are we? Who were those guys in the alley?" Soleil exclaimed her fear and anger quickly turning into barely contained panic. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Hey calm down," He said sensing her emotional well was about to spill over,"It's going to be okay, don't worry. This has nothing to do with you." Jonas tried to assure her.

His continued cool headedness only served to make her more upset. "Hell, yes it does!" She spoke out. "I need to know why I'm here and what the HELL is going on right now!" Soleil voice raising an half an octave at each syllable that tumbled from her mouth.

Witnessing her emotional escalation, Jonas got off the bench and crouched in front of her. Grabbing her shoulders he looked into her eyes. "Listen, Soleil," He said gently but firmly, "I know you're scared right now, you have every right to be. But freaking out isn't going to help. You have to trust me. The less you know about this, and about me, the better off you are."

Soleil looked into his bright green eyes as he spoke and saw strength and compassion. It made her feel safer, and yet, her eyes begin to well with tears. Jonas saw it too, and out of instinct he attempted to reassure her once more. "It's okay, no matter what happens, I promise i'll keep you safe." As the words came out of his mouth Jonas inwardly hoped it was promise he could keep.

After a few minutes Soleil seemed to calm down. Now they sat against the bench, shoulder to shoulder silently contemplating. Soleil was considering the man next to her while Jonas was preoccupied with thinking of an escape plan.

Soleil reflected on what she knew about the man next to her. She knew he was Canadian and that he worked for the Air Force in some fashion, but other than that and his preference of tea over coffee he was a complete stranger. She considered what exactly a Canadian was doing working for the United States Air Force. She presumed based on his reading habits he was some sort of scientist. Abruptly she wondered if that's why they were here now. Perhaps, she had been caught up in some sort espionage it might explain why he couldn't tell her anything.

This thought made her look over at her counterpart who was scanning the ceiling intently. That's when she noticed the thin sheen of sweat on his face and the almost imperceptible tremor ever so slightly shaking his frame.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked concerned. Jonas, pulled from his reverie, looked into her almond shaped eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered almost convincingly but his words came out in shaky breaths.

"Are you sick?" Soleil asked placing a dark hand against his moist brow.

"Whoa, you're hot." Soleil exclaimed pulling her hand away 'and sweaty' she added internally wiping her now moist hand on her jeans.

"Thanks" He replied with a half-hearted cheesy smile.

In spite of her concern she couldn't help but return a smile at his lame attempt at a joke, "No, seriously you're burning up."

"I'm fine." Jonas returned but his body contradicted the declaration as his quivering increased into a more jarring shake.

"We need to get you some help." Soleil said with conviction as she realized his quickly deteriorating condition.

Without waiting for the man to disagree, Soleil got up and went to the door. "HEY!" She yelled, "Hey, we need some help in here!" she quieted and listened momentarily, but didn't hear any response. So she began to bang on the metal door with the side of her fist as she yelled out, "HEY JERKFACES! I NEED SOME HELP HERE!"

There was a loud click and she backed away as the door opened. Two men appeared in the entry, the man in front she recognized instantly, he was the tall man from the alley, the other was unfamiliar but she could tell he was more than just the hired help. "Please move aside," the first man asked with a kind but firm tone in his voice. Soleil stepped sideways as the other unfamiliar man came into the room with two other guys she hadn't seen a moment before.

The last two men who entered, who were inordinately large, immediately approached Jonas taking him by the arms. He returned some feeble resistance but his current condition was impeding his ability to truly fight against his restraint.

"I would allow them to do their job Mr. Quinn," Astor said speaking to Jonas. "This is Doctor Talbot, he is here to help you." He introduced the unfamiliar figure.

Jonas gave Astor an icy glare in return and put a bit more effort into his fight against the men who held him.

Unfortunately it did nothing to prevent the larger men from pinning him in their vice like grips and rendering him immobile. Seeing that his reluctant patient was finally still, Dr. Talbot, took out some diagnostic tools from a bag he had carried in and gave him a cursory examination. After a few silent moment's he grabbed a vial of liquid and took out a hypodermic needle.

Soleil began to regret her call for help as she saw the men manhandle Jonas. When the Doctor pulled out a syringe it something her her snapped and sent her into frightened action. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed and made an attempt to run at the doctor. Astor saw her lunge and strungly grabbed her thin wrist, effectively holding her back and preventing the disruption.

"Don't worry Miss Morris," The Doctor called to her over his shoulder, as he administered the syringe to his restrained patient. "It will only make him feel better."

Soleil watched helplessly as Jonas's sleeve was forced passed his elbow while Jonas strained against detainment to no avail as Dr. Talbot plunged the needle into a large vein in Jonas forearm. As the plunger was depressed Jonas's eyes slowly lost their defiant spark and after moment he slumped forward listlessly. The doctor then lifted Jonas's lax chin and roughly pried open lid of his left eye flashing a penlight into the iris before copying the action with Jonas right.

"He's out." The doctor announced. The two nameless men holding Jonas, quickly set to re-arranging their now indifferent hostages frame across the bench.

Fully alarmed. Soleil twisted out of the tall mans grip on her wrist. It was an easy accomplishment as the man quickly released her at the first struggle.

She looked up at the man surprised at the release and he took the opportunity to catch her gaze, "My apologies Miss Morris I'm sure you are confused." He said smoothly, "I'd be happy to explain what's happening here if you'd just come with me." He requested his tone cordial.

"I'm sure you would," Soleil said facetiously and gave the tall man a distrustful look.

The light haired man spoke again, unruffled by her commentary. "He will be fine, more than fine, please miss Morris, this way.", He assured her, holding out his hand in an apparent gesture of goodwill. Soleil looked back at Jonas, prostrate on the bench and then at the four men now gathered around her. It looked like she didn't have much of a choice. Soleil clenched her teeth behind her lips; ignoring the proffered hand she walked reluctantly out of the cell with the men.


	4. A little knowledge is a dangerous thing

**Chapter 4: A little knowledge is a dangerous thing**

Upon leaving the cell Soleil was conducted down a non-descript hall lined with imposing metal doors. Her surroundings thus far were all very industrial and seemed to be slipping into the early stages of decay. It reminded Soleil of what she had seen of cold war architecture. Internally she once again wondered where they were. Arriving at their destination however, Soleil was surprised to walk into a lavishly furnished office that was more akin to Donald Trump than Joseph Stalin.

Soleil, startled by the dramatic change in scenery, awkwardly looked around the room. As she surveyed the interior she was not surprised to see two more henchmen standing stoutly amongst the the mahogany and leather. Noticing them, set Soleil on edge again and reminded her that despite the "wall-street" feel that permeated this new room, she was still in peril.

"Much better don't you think?" The man asked sitting down in a dark leather office chair as she took a seat across the desk from him. "You'll have to forgive my bad manners, we were so concerned about getting our man we never had a chance to properly speak with you."

Soleil stayed silent and gave him a suspicious look.

He ignored it and continued, "First let me begin by introducing myself." The man said with a serious look on his face, "My name is Agent Astor, I'm with the CIA in a special division affiliated with homeland security.

Soleil continued to look at him silently her stomach tight with worry and suspicion.

"Here are my credentials if you don't believe me." He continued pulling out a leather case and holding it out to her.

Soleil's curiosity overtook her fear and she took the proffered billfold. Opening it she saw a very official looking badge with the man's picture and name. She examined it for a minute more before handing it back. "CIA?" she asked her voice held an accusatory inflection; "Why did you kidnap me?"

"You nearly disrupted the efforts of my team and impeded our assignment." He responded, matter of factly, folding his billfold and laying it on the desk. "I am sorry that you have been dragged into our investigation but we had no other recourse, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What are you talking about?" Soleil asked confused.

The agent exhaled and leaned forward in his chair, "You witnessed a top secret sting operation." He gave a small pause and seemed to analyze her momentarily, "Unfortunately that meant we had to detain you." He clasped his hands together. "I'm sorry I can't tell more than that, as it is need to know information." He then focused his intense gaze on her again. "What you should know and take to heart is the fact that this operation is crucial to the safety of the United States and the well being of its citizens and that includes you." Agent Astor allowed her a moment to take the information before continuing more confidently, "Unfortunately because of your intrusion you are now a possible target and as such we will need to keep you here, to protect you, until we are sure it's safe."

"What?" Soleil questioned dumbfounded at the agents revelation. She knitted her brow trying to understand what she was being told.

"Your affiliation with Jonas Quinn, puts you and the men assigned to this mission in danger." The man leaned back in his leather office chair.

"You're going to keep me here? But I hardly know him! I'm his barista not his best friend!" Soleil protested.

"Regardless of how shallow your relationship may be, you did try to help him." He paused and looked at Soleil fixedly.

"But I thought . . ." Soleil began, but was interrupted by the Agent, "It's inconsequential what you may have that in that moment. The facts are the facts. As so far, you have been cleared of any connection to this matter, yet for your own protection you will remain here in protective custody until our mission is successful."

"Protective custody? What does that mean? What about my job? My family?" Soleil exclaimed with concern.

Agent Astor leaned forward. "Miss Morris I understand this is a lot to process right now but please don't worry. We can discuss all the details soon, for now I think its best that you get some rest, the Agent Fourteen will take you to more comfortable accommodations and we will continue this conversation after you've rested." His tone was soft but it left no room for argument and was coupled with appearance of a very tall and intimidating agent at her side, her proffered 'escort' assumedly.

Soleil could barely believe what she was hearing and looked carefully into the man's eyes trying to discern whether or not he was telling the truth. Something about his story didn't fit, but her brain was so overwhelmed by the last few hours she couldn't seem to snap into a clear thought process. She was so wrapped up in it by the time the shock had worn off she found herself being directed down the hall by Agent Fourteen.


	5. A good man is hard to find

**Chapter 5: A good man is hard to find**

Sam stepped away from the police line to answer her cell. "Hello?" she answered. "No sir, I haven't heard anything yet." There was a pause a she listened to the voice on the other line. "No, the surveillance tapes were intact and we have documentation of the girl being abducted but nothing with Jonas." Another pause. "No positive ID yet but I'm guessing she was a fluke, whomever did this was very professional it was definitely planned. If it hadn't been for the other barista we may have never known." A longer pause this time, "I'm not sure, it's possible, but there is just no way to tell as of yet, yes of course I'll keep you informed, sir." With that Sam ended the call and walked over to her counterpart.

"That was the General, he is making sure there are no media leaks and as of right now we have control of the investigation."

"Great." The Colonel responded before crouching down to examine the crushed paper cup on the ground in front of him. The lid had popped off revealing a drenched tea bag, but that wasn't what caught the Colonels eye, it was the reddish brown stains on the cup itself. There was no mistaking the drying splatter. Blood.

"Peachy." Jack said with dismay. "Jonas, what the hell did you get yourself into this time."

…

Jonas woke with a start. He instantly realized that he was alone. Whatever they had given him in that injection had stopped his nausea but he could still feel something was changing inside him. Jonas groaned and rolled over using the hard bench as leverage he slowly straightened into a sitting position.

Soleil wasn't with him and Jonas was worried. It was one thing for him to be in this situation but she had nothing to do with this. He hoped she was safe, and that agent Astor hadn't decided to cut any loose ends. He hadn't spent a ton of time with the man but he could already tell that the agent would have no misgivings about killing her.

Jonas gingerly stood up and was pleasantly surprised to see that he didn't feel as dizzy as before. He spent sometime wandering the small enclosure looking for any weakness he could exploit but after a few minutes he realized it was fruitless. The room wall solid concrete with no windows or openings, the benches were strongly bolted to the floor and the door was reinforced steel. He wasn't going to be able to break out on his own.

Momentarily defeated he returned to the metal bench and sat down.

He wondered what Astor had done to him in Nirtti's machine. Absently his mind drifted to memories of Wodon and his brother's disfigured bodies and irrationally he looked at his hands as if to check to see if he was beginning to disfigure at all. Ten lightly callused fingers meet his gaze, one still wrapped in the band-aid he'd put on it yesterday.

Looking at the bandage, he was struck by the irony of his present situation. Only a few months ago he had finally been granted permission to live off base after spending nearly 4 years trapped in the tomblike base, beneath Cheyenne mountain. Little more than two weeks ago, he'd secured his first apartment and now after that short span of freedom, he was once again confined to a small room.

Flashback :: 1 week earlier

"Here throw this away." Jack said handing Sam an assortment of nuts and bolts.

"Wait, doesn't this go to the Lӧvbacken?" Sam questioned cupping the little tools in her hand.

"Say what?" Jack responded quizzically, squinting his eyes at the strange word.

"The side table." Sam clarified.

Jack looked at the partially constructed Ikea furnishing in question, and shrugged dismissively. "Nah."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at him, now certain the hardware was necessary.

"Trust me Teal'c's almost got it finished." Jack seconded.

Sam looked over at Jonas and Teal'c. Both were on the floor of the apartment random furniture parts scattered around them. Teal'c, on one knee, was examining a detached leg piece by holding up to his eye. It made him look like some kind of strange sea captain searching for land through a very odd spyglass. Sam smiled knowingly at Jack. "I can see that." She lied.

"Hey guys, you wanna break for lunch?" Jack asked the room, changing the subject. "After all Jonas your new place just happens to be right next to my favorite Pizza joint."

"Why do I get the feeling, that's the only reason he agreed to help today." Jonas whispered to Teal'c. Teal'c just lowered the leg he held and gave Jonas an impassive look.

Jack waited impatiently for a response, "Come on Jonas, let's grab a pie, and hey it's right next to your girlfriends work."

Sam smacked her her forehead in consternation at the proclamation. "My girlfriend?" Jonas asked a puzzled expression on his face.

"I believe Colonel O'Neill refers to the woman who provides you your morning beverage."

"What, how do you know . . .?" Jonas began to ask and then broke off noticing Sam's wide eyes.

Sam caught his look, and despite her best efforts to prevents it, smiled sheepishly

"Jonas i'm sorry it kinda slipped out over lunch last week." Sam explained with chagrin.

Jonas sighed lightly, "She's not my girlfriend." he defended.

"Sorry my bad, your _crush_ then." Jack prodded, smirking at Jonas's obvious discomfort.

Jonas just shook his head, not falling for the older man's bait. Jack took another tack, "Hey Jonas, it's none of my business, but if you like her you should ask her out."

"I'm working on it." Jonas replied searching for the screwdriver he could sworn he'd put next to his thigh.

"Working on it? All you gotta do is ask a question." Jack pushed.

"Yeah maybe." Jonas mumbled non-committally. Then after a minute Jonas put down his recently acquired tool. "it's just . . . I want to, but I just don't know how . . ."Jonas admitted trailing off.

"Jonas, you've never had this much difficulty when you lived on the base, why is it suddenly so hard?" Sam asked.

"It's different, on base I didn't have to lie. It was simple, all the girls I dated there knew me . . . had clearance."

"Jonas, people understand security clearances, half the men on base can't tell their families about work, and yet they are still in relationships it's no big deal." Sam said.

"Yeah, it's not work that i'm having difficulty with. That I get. Its the whole lying 'about my entire life' thing, that I can't figure out."

It collectively dawned on the group what Jonas was struggling with. He fit in so seamlessly,

It was easy to forget he was a foreigner on earth.

Jack was beginning to feel uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed and decided to change the subject. "SO pizza?"

Jonas let his thoughts drift back to the present. He thought about Soliel, he couldn't help but feel responsible for dragging her into this mess. It was another painful reminder that no matter what he did he would always cast shadow on others. He so desperately wanted to create a new life here on earth, to finally experience something honest and comfortable, and not shrouded in secrets and uncertainty.

He'd seen a promise of that in Soleil, although he barely knew her he had immediately felt drawn to her. Her personality was so light and energetic it was a breath of fresh air. He had been trying to work up the courage to ask her out for weeks, and couldn't get her out of his mind off of her since he'd first met her.

Jonas's musings increased his worry over Soleil's current absence. He had to get her out of here, whatever fate had in store for him, he wasn't about to let her become guilty by association. Jonas rose from his seat and began to survey the room once again searching for an overlooked opportunity.


	6. Don't let the bastards grind you down

**Chapter 6: Don't let the bastards grind you down **

The room was roughly 8 by 12 feet. There were no windows only a steel door with a small vent along the bottom. Jonas immediately discounted the concrete walls knowing the strength of the material, it was as solid as it looked; and went to the door examining every inch of its steel frame. The vent was too low and too small to use as a resource and there was no handle on the interior side, another dead end. Jonas sighed in frustration and began to pace trying to invent a new strategy for escape.

Suddenly there was a metallic sound and the door opened, startling Jonas from his assessment. Two muscular men entered with weapons out and ready. Jonas knew this might be an opportunity for escape but after looking at the titans in front of him and their drawn weapons, he knew he stood little chance in hand to hand combat against them. The men did not speak, but one came up behind Jonas, while the other motioned him out. Apparently he was being escorted somewhere.

This was different. The past few times they moved him, he'd been unconscious. This could be the advantage he'd been looking for. However his elation at being allowed to walk freely to their next destination promptly deflated as the man behind him roughly grabbed his wrists and with great efficiency zipped tied them absurdly tight and threw a hood over Jonas's head.

"You guys didn't work at Guantanamo before this by any chance?" He quipped, non-rhetorically his voice muffled by the cloth, the men didn't respond and roughly used what Jonas surmised to be a point of a gun to prod him forward.

As they walked Jonas attempted to focus his limited remaining senses to help him find any possibility for flight.

Not knowing how close they were to there destination Jonas purposely slowed his gait all the while counting his steps, hoping to buy some time. His hesitancy did not go unnoticed however and the man behind him roughly shoved him forward.

Jonas stumbled, but not because of the force. When the man touched him Jonas's mind flashed with a flurry of images. Jonas was overwhelmed by the strange sensation and it took him a minute to recover. Apparently he took too long and the man who pushed him, now grabbed his arm to propel him forward.

The instant he was touched a second time Jonas saw through mans eyes, instead of the dark fabric that obscured his vision Jonas saw Agent Astor reclining in an office chair speaking into his cell phone. His words were confident "Yes Sir, i'll take care of it . . . Yes, yes she's just a loose end . . . no, it won't be a problem thousands of Americans go missing everyday, she's not high profile she'll get written off after a few months and nobody will consider her again." There was a long pause. "Not to worry it won't happen again, yes sir, of course." He clicked the phone shut and the vision of Astor and the room swiftly disappeared and Jonas realized that barely a millisecond had passed during his "vision" and they were still moving along the corridor.

Jonas's mind reeled trying to understand what he just saw, it wasn't quite like the visions of the future he'd experienced before. He felt as if he'd lived through the moment he'd just seen and his best guess was that he just saw something that his escort had experienced or was going to experience.

Jonas was contemplating this new phenomena when he heard and felt a rush of air as a door opened in front of him and realized they had reached their destination. He heard the door close and a hard object, most likely a gun butt, hit against the back of his legs and forced him painfully to his knees.

A second later, the dark hood was roughly torn from his head and stared directly into the eyes of Agent Astor.

"Hello again, Mr. Quinn." He said looking down at Jonas. "It's time we found out how you're progressing." He moved to a nearby table where Jonas could just barely make out the glint of nasty looking metal objects. "So, tell me have you noticed anything new or out of the ordinary since we last spoke?"

Jonas remained silent unwilling to let this man know about what he had just experienced outside the room. The man continued, his back to Jonas fiddling with something on the table. "Any headaches? Nosebleeds? Visions of the future?"

Jonas remained mute.

Astor turned to look at him. "Nothing?" Again no answer from Jonas, "Well perhaps you just need some inspiration." he suggested as he ominously pulled a metal rod from the table.

Jonas understood all too clearly what the Agent's intent was, this most definitely wasn't his first rodeo. Internally he prepared himself for what was to come, and outwardly steeled his nerves. Raising an eyebrow he asked in deceptively nonchalant tone, "You must have transferred from Guantanamo too."

Astor gave him a false half smile and approached him. "You've been spending too much time with Colonel O'Neill. Understand this Jonas, your false bravado won't prevent me from carrying out my research. There are many ways to test if the genetic transformation worked, medical, biological, psychological, etcetera, and trust me we will use every method." He paused and then as he continued his voice contorted to a menacing tone "However, this is the method I like the best."

Before Jonas could react Astor hit him across the shoulder with the rod. Pain radiated from his shoulder but before it could fully register he was hit again across his upper back and again and again. The hits were relentless and Jonas bit his tongue attempting to recoil the scream ready at his lips as the fiery agony enveloped him. Jonas knew this wasn't about testing developing abilities this was about power and bloodlust Jonas had seen enough of it in the past, to recognize it.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of pain, Astor stopped. He crouched down to Jonas's level and swept a finger across Jonas's chin at where the blood that had fallen from his bitten tongue had trickled down. "I believe we understand each other now, I will do anything to get results and you seem determined to resist." He said, his eyes cold he lowered his voice and evilly seethed. "That's good, I prefer breaking strong men."

Jonas gasped out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and dislodged another small rivulet of blood from his mouth. The man's touch had sparked another episode. This time he was in the center of a room standing in front of a panel of men and Jonas felt overwhelmed by fear and uncertainty. An old man sat before his eyes were dark as pitch and when spoke his voice was soulless and cruel, "I am sure you will not disappoint us again Agent Astor, for it will be your last mistake."

Jonas snapped back into the real world just in time to see a look of hesitancy flit across Astors staring eyes.

Astor scrutinized him a bit longer, before standing up and walking back to the table. "I've studied you Mr. Quinn, I know everything about you."

"You are a patient and thoughtful individual and like your counterparts on SG-1 you will always put the needs of others before yourself, a weakness that is easily exploited." He picked up a cloth and slowly wiped clean the rod he had used only moments ago, and then placed it down, gently, on the table.

"You are also very secretive, and I know that you are hiding something from me."

He motioned to the guards that Jonas had almost forgotten were standing behind him. They approached from behind, grabbing Jonas by the arms and picked him up from floor. They dragged him over to the menacing looking dentists chair he had catalogued in his first visit to the room. All while this transpired, Jonas was inundated with images from within the guards minds.

So many images, too many to see clearly and it felt like a thunderstorm had erupted in his brain. He closed his eyes and in an attempt to hide the effect it was having on him. Jonas tried with all his might to stop the images but as the men continued to manhandle him out of his plastic restraint and into the chair it was getting harder to push the images away.

The overwhelming amount of scenes flashing before him were not the only thing that disturbed him but the glimpses seemed to consistently feature him inflicting pain, murder or death on others and he realized he was cerebrally living out their past sins. As the men secured the chairs heavy straps about his body he began to involuntarily tremble reacting to the scenes assailing his consciousness.

"Sss-stop" he hissed out from a clenched jaw, unable to contain his discomfort any longer.

Abruptly the contact stopped as the men had stepped away and to Jonas's great relief the images left with them. Jonas gasped thankful for the respite which had been much more tortuous than his beating minutes earlier. He opened his eyes and once again found himself staring into the face of Agent Astor.

Astor looked at him peculiarly. "What did you see Mr. Quinn?" He asked plainly.

Jonas looked back with steely eyes, stubbornly refusing to give into the man.

Astor sighed. "How does this help, Mr. Quinn? Hiding new developments from me will only bring you pain. All I am asking for is a little cooperation. I need to know what you're seeing. Is it the future?"

Jonas remained impassively mute, and Agent Astor inhaled through his nose, annoyance painting his features. The sound of the room's metal door opening and shutting interrupted Astor's interrogation.

"Dr. Talbot, it's about time." Astor called looking away from Jonas. Dr. Talbot appeared wheeling a cart filled with medical equipment and monitors to Jonas's side. The Doctor surveyed Jonas with focused gaze and then looked up at the agent across from him.

"Agent Astor, was it truly necessary to beat my patient before we ran our preliminary tests?" He asked with a tone that betrayed more annoyance than concern.

Agent Astor narrowed his eyes at the doctor and with mirthless smile replied, "I have my job doctor, and you have yours."

The doctor dropped the conversation, and went to task on Jonas. Jonas's shirt was quickly cut from his torso and discarded on the floor revealing newly developing bruising from Astors earlier interrogation, but doctor said nothing more about the beating and quickly went to task prepping Jonas for the testing to come.

Jonas noted curiously and with much relief that he did not glimpse the doctor's consciousness at each touch and wondered if it was because of the doctors gloved hands. After a few moments Jonas was covered from the torso up in electrodes and the doctor efficiently finished his work by installing an IV in Jonas's forearm.

"Are you finished?" Astor asked impatiently

"Quite," the doctor responded. "Tell me, before we begin, did your interrogation produce any results?" the doctor asked clinically.

"I know he is hiding something." Astor replied.

"How very enlightening." The was no hiding the sarcasm in the doctor's voice, He then turned to Jonas and pulled an object from his pocket, Jonas thought it looked like a recording device and his identification was proven accurate as the doctor hit a button on the side and began cataloging information about him, heart rhythm, blood pressure, etcetera. Jonas couldn't help but feel dismay at the sight of the doctors clinical display. He understood that the doctor saw him as nothing more than a subject of study and Jonas didn't revel in realization that to this man he was nothing more than a human lab rat.

Jonas's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a very alien looking device, Astor lifted from the doctors accompanying cart. Jonas didn't recognize the object but judging by the subtle look of malicious excitement on Astor's face, it couldn't be anything good.

"What's that?" Jonas asked, as Astor fitted the device on Jonas's sternum careful to avoid the electrodes. The instant it made contact with his exposed skin, Jonas felt an immense pressure on his rib cage and neck, as the item seemed to suction itself onto his chest. He let out a surprised and strangled gasp at the uncomfortable sensation.

"Consider it a parting gift from your friend Nirtti. With this device we can see how quickly your new abilities are developing and stimulate them to the surface. Very painful for the patient unfortunately, but the knowledge we gain is invaluable." The doctor replied.

Astor smiled at Jonas's tight jaw and said, "I told you there was no use hiding anything from me Mr. Quinn."

Jonas closed his eyes, trying to block out the uncomfortable experience. He really wasn't looking forward to whatever they had planned for him next, and he did his best to remember the breathing techniques Teal'c had taught him, in an effort to dispel his growing anxiety.

As his heartbeat slowed Jonas's mind quieted as well, a welcome relief to Jonas who embraced the feeling wholeheartedly his current situation drowned out through training and willpower. Jonas was inwardly amazed at how easy it was to recede into his own mind. Teal'c had told him that it took years to facilitate a deep kel-no-reem and he had never thought he would achieve anything like that, nor, in all honesty had he tried.

Just as Jonas was settling into his newfound peace, his body erupted in mind shattering pain. Jonas let out a primal scream powerless to do anything else. His frame tightened in the restraints of the chair as he involuntarily attempted to curl into himself. The pain tore through his chest and pulsed its way into limbs and head. His body was overcome and he began to shake violently making the chair he sat in rattle with energy.

Images filled his mind too many to discern or make sense of. They speedily danced and spun in his minds eye like a maniacal kaleidoscope blurring and blending together until it was all just a color and noise stabbing at his nerves and invading his senses. The speed increased into agonizing frenzy coming to crescendo and then was suddenly obliterated by a brilliant white light. As the light increased in intensity of the experience faded and Jonas's tormented scream died in his throat, the previous pain ebbing away. He had no time to recoup though, as the dazzling light abruptly blinked into a scene and Jonas gasped with the change. In his minds eye he saw Soleil lying prone on the floor. She looked like a broken doll, her eyes were open, unseeing, and blood pooled about her head framing her deathly pale features.

"No!" Jonas spoke in shock at the scene. And then all of a sudden he pressure was gone and he fell into oblivion.

A/N: Okay I just have a small plea. Please, Please review! Your input really helps especially as I work on the final chapters of this story!


	7. If wishes were fishes

**Chapter 7: If wishes were fishes**  
>_<p>

The small room Soleil had been escorted to was unimaginatively decorated. It was windowless, walled by concrete and lit by a bare bulb from in the center of the tall ceiling, its sole contents only a metal framed bed that would fit better in horror film and misplaced wooden chair. Soleil sat in the sadly furnished room on the threadbare coverlet, lost in thought.

She was trying to process events of the last day, two days? In truth, she had no-idea how long it had been. She wondered if she was reported missing. Her family was probably worried out of their minds. Soleil frowned at the thought of them. She wished with all her might that she could contact them somehow and re-assure them that she was all right. But was she all right? Her situation seemed tell a different story and she worried at the possibility she might not be able to see her family again. It was a only a thought but it thoroughly depressed her and seeking some semblance of comfort she absent-mindedly grabbed the single pillow from the bed and hugged to her chest it tucking its edge under her chin.

Her mind drifted back over the last few hours. She remembered waking up in that cell with Jonas, and his promise to her. That didn't seem like the act of a terrorist, but she supposed terrorists were people too, and could feel just like everyone else. Still, she had watched him over the last few months and nothing she witnessed spoke of malice or evil intent in fact just the opposite. He was kind and sweet, always opening doors for other customers when he came or left. He was also amusingly strange, on more than a few occasions he'd react to a common object or a statement as if was his first encounter with anything like it. She recalled how curious and open he was, not at all the type of personality befitting a radical or extremist bent on destruction.

She remembered Jonas's words to Agent Astor right before they'd been abducted; Jonas had said, "you'll never get away with this." That wasn't a statement a bad guy said to a good guy, rather the opposite. Not to mention her earlier conversation with Astor, he put off an air of confidence for sure, but he more she thought about it, there was a hidden agenda floating behind the stillness in features.

It was all very puzzling, and despite the agent's assurances she felt afraid to be alone with him or any of his subordinates. Jonas seemed to be the only one she wasn't really afraid of. Thinking about him she began analyze her shifting emotions concerning him, he had been nothing but a crush and now he was an enigma in which she realized she was strangely still drawn to ignoring the fearful situations his association had caused her so far.

Her thoughts wandered again and she wondered what time it was? She was abducted on Saturday so it might be Sunday. She imagined what her family was doing in that moment. Her dad might be hanging with his best friend Saul as was his habit on Sunday nights. Her mom was probably shopping or visiting with her sister Luna and her new baby girl. Or maybe they were all at home consoling each other and worrying over her absence. Soleil sighed, happy thoughts gone.

She surveyed her surroundings once again and recognized that they really weren't much of an upgrade from the cell she'd been held in before, plus she was still behind a locked door.

Her earlier misgiving quickly resurfaced, and the scattered thoughts she'd gathered since her ordeal began to form into a final verdict on how she felt about the situation. Regardless of what she'd been told she did not trust the men holding her captive, and that lead to a worse realization. If she was correct and these men weren't what they claimed to be then she was probably in more danger than she had been before.

Slowly a resolution formed in her mind; she had to escape, no matter the cost.


	8. When the going gets tough

**Chapter 8: When the going gets tough, the tough get going **  
>_<p>

Hours had passed since the experiments had begun and Jonas slowly woke from unconsciousness. Keeping his eyes closed his other senses told him that he was still in the room fastened into the demented dentist chair.

He heard Astor and Talbot speaking and surreptitiously lifted his eyelids peeking out from under the lashes to see them engaged in conversation behind a mix of medical and alien monitors.

Jonas, unwilling to let them know he had awoken closed his eyes once again and strained to hear the men's conversation.

"Yes, if you see the activity here, it seems to indicate, new areas are developing in his pre-frontal cortex . . . look at the dorsolateral region here, see how similar it looks to the earlier data, from when he was experiencing precognitive abilities?" The doctor spoke with excitement.

"What about these areas?" Astor asked.

"Yes, those are by far the most intriguing results, it's too early to tell, but it seems to indicate Nirttis earlier assumptions, may have legitimate merit." The doctor responded thoughtfully.

"So what are we talking about, here? What kind of abilities can we anticipate seeing?" Astor asked impatiently.

"We can't know for sure we have to allow them to develop on their own." The doctor replied.

Astor sighed it obviously wasn't the answer he wanted, "What about your genetic research are we close there?"

"More time is needed, but preliminary findings indicate that the patients encoding could be transferable with Nirtti's device, however, I'll need to see the full effect the machine has had on him before we can be certain we can utilize his cell structure." The doctor answered.

Astor sighed again. "We don't have a lot of time Doctor it won't be long before Hammond's team discovers he is missing, and I don't want to have to worry about them on top of everything else."

"Astor, I assure you we are doing the best that we can and considering your track record before my arrival I suggested you allow me the time I need." The implication to Astors failure was obvious.

There was tense silence for moment, and then the doctor spoke again. "I am finished with the subject for now, we should give him a few hours to recuperate and then we will run a second test. In the meantime our superiors will want a report."

Jonas heard some unidentified noises and footsteps before the loud clang of the door opening and closing. The prone man surmised that Astor and Talbot had left but before he could open his eyes to verify it he heard two other pairs of boots scuffing against the floor towards him.

Of course, the guards were still there. He continued to remain immobile hoping to maintain his ruse in an effort to gain any sort of information that might give him an upper hand.

Then Jonas heard a familiar voice. "Get him back to his cell" it was Astor. So he hadn't left with Talbot after all.

Jonas's body ached; particularly his chest and he had a headache that threatened to split his skull in two. But despite the pain he wasn't quite as wiped out as he seemed and since he was being somewhat ignored it appeared the three men in the room believed he was still unconscious.

Jonas knew this was as good an opportunity as any for an escape attempt, and although three to one weren't ideal odds he'd defended himself against worse.

Abruptly a hand grabbed his left shoulder and fingers brushed his forehead and chest as one the guards worked to remove the electrodes. Jonas immediately experienced a glimpse into the man's subconscious, but before it could fully take effect Jonas concentrated on blocking its appearance and to his surprise and relief was somehow able to regain cognitive control and block the incoming cerebral experience.

The goon above him didn't seem to register notice of Jonas's internal triumph and continued his machinations. Jonas felt another set of hands as the other man on Jonas's right side grabbed his forearm working to unfasten the heavy buckle that surrounded Jonas's wrist. This time however there was no onslaught of images or invasion in Jonas's mind and normally Jonas might have wondered about this new development but right in this moment his mind was too busy constructing his newly hatched plan. Because at this moment, his presence was being ignored and wasn't about to look that gift horse in the mouth.

The first man had finished removing the electrodes and Jonas heard him step away. The second man was making quick work of the heavy leather straps and Jonas could feel that only two buckles across his chest remained.

Jonas used every sense barring his sight to gauge where the men stood as he knew his window of opportunity would be narrow, very narrow.

He had a pretty good idea where the two sentries stood. One was right above Jonas and was just about finished with the second to last buckle while the other was only about a foot to two feet from his left if the noise he was making, was any indication.

The only unknown was Astor, Jonas strained to hear anything that might pinpoint his location but the room was silent.

Undaunted, he waited for the critical moment. He figured if he could take out the first two quick enough he'd be able to recover before Astor could fully react. It was a real long shot but Jonas had no other choice.

Jonas's mind raced through his hastily constructed plan as he heard and felt the last buckle being undone. An instant passed and there was no more time to think, as the buckle was lifted from his chest Jonas's eyes shot open. In that same millisecond he grabbed leather strap nearest his hand and struck out with it, the heavy metal buckle planting itself hard against the looming guards unprotected face. There was a cry of pain as the man reached for his unexpectedly bleeding face and Jonas took that moment to speedily jab his open hand into the man's exposed throat with all his strength. The man's cry turned into a surprised gurgle and he fell to the floor.

The second guard had in these seconds pulled out his holstered weapon, but Jonas was ahead of him.

Quick as a flash, Jonas rose from the chair and hit the man's right wrist as he took aim, breaking his hold on the gun, Jonas grabbed the gun with his right hand and simultaneously secured his left hand against the goon's thick left wrist twisting it until the tall man howled in pain and the angle forced the brute in front of Jonas creating a human shield.

It was the right move as Jonas instantly spied Astor only feet away his own weapon drawn and ready. Jonas pressed his newly acquired pistol against his hostage's neck stifling any resistance from the pinned man.

Astor's face was painted with astonishment at the swift and very unexpected turn of events but he quickly steeled his features as Jonas pushed his human shield forward pressing the guns nuzzle into the man's neck. Bodily expressing his hard won upper hand to his opponent.

Before, Jonas could speak, Astor took aim and a shot rang out, and in that same instant Jonas felt the spray of blood hit his face.

The heavy man Jonas held slumped in his grip becoming a very heavy dead weight. Jonas's mind worked to register what had just transpired. His captive was dead, Astor had shot him. As realization dawned, Jonas quickly released the weight. The deceased guard fell to the ground and with barely enough time to react Jonas somehow re-aimed his gun to counter Astors own aim so that both men found themselves in an unexpected standoff.

They stood silently deadlocked and Jonas inwardly cringed as he felt blood that wasn't his own tickle him as it ran down his neck.

Astor saw the disgust in his eyes and smiled triumphantly, "What, you didn't think I'd kill one of my own men? Clearly you've underestimated me Quinn." Astor sneered.

"Yeah, well, I don't think you'll kill me. I'm your one and only successful lab rat." Jonas returned with a tone filled with barely contained enmity at the man he faced.

Astor's smile slipped a bit, at Jonas's grasp of his situation, but then his lips curled up at the corners yet again as a thought came to him. "You're right I can't kill you as much as I'd love to, But I can shoot you." He said taking aim.

Jonas saw the motion and reacted quickly; pulling his aim up, he pressed the muzzle of the gun into his own temple. "Let me save you the trouble." Jonas replied steadily.

Astor hesitated at his opponents rapid and unforeseen reaction, "You wouldn't", Astor, challenged calling out what he believed had to be a bluff.

"You underestimate me." Jonas said echoing the mans earlier statement and pulling back the hammer on his gun to prove his point.

Astor couldn't believe what he was witnessing, but by the look on Quinn's face this was no bluff, it was a real threat. Astor had lost. "Okay, you win" Astor acquiesced with irritation slightly lowering his weapon. "What do you want me to do?"

"Drop your weapon and kick it towards me." Jonas ordered.

"If I do that what's to prevent you from killing me." Astor pointed out.

Jonas narrowed his eyes at the other man, "You forget Astor, that I'm not like you; I wouldn't kill an unarmed man." Both men knew Jonas was referring to the man recently dispatched by Astor.

Jonas and the man stared at one another for a long moment before Astor bodily responded dropping his weapon and kicking it over to Jonas.

Internally relieved Jonas re-directed his weapon at the agent. "Okay, now get in the chair."

Astor reluctantly obeyed and Jonas followed carefully keeping his aim steady. "Now, buckle that strap across your abdomen." Astor submitted to the order and after it was done Jonas deftly approached quickly fastening the remaining straps down all while training his weapon closely on his adversary.

As soon as he was immobile, Jonas couldn't help himself, and asked, "Why did you have to kill her? She had nothing to do with this, you knew she didn't know anything you should have let her go."

"What are you talking about?" The agent questioned clearly confused.

"I saw into your mind, when I was in the chair, I know you shot her." Jonas announced with anger in his voice.

Astor all too aware of his vulnerable position did not like the man's reaction or his accusation. "You said you wouldn't kill me." Astor said somewhat fearfully as he looked into Quinn's dark gaze.

"Answer the question!" Quinn demanded.

"I DIDN'T KILL HER," He shouted in alarm as Jonas brought the gun closer. Jonas backed off a bit confused "I didn't kill her, I ordered her killed in the next hour, but as far as I know she isn't dead yet." Astor admitted.

Jonas was perplexed, if what he'd seen wasn't a memory pulled from Astors mind, were his precognitive abilities resurfacing? Jonas mind surged with relief and worry. If he was seeing the future, there was a chance he could save her.

"Where is she being held?" Jonas asked quickly

Seeing his captor's bewilderment Astor exchanged his fear for his more typical impudence. "And what makes you think I'd tell you?" he jeered defiantly.

"I have you at my mercy." Jonas replied coldly.

"You wouldn't kill me." Astor contested.

"No I won't, but I will shoot you." Jonas replied again unnervingly mirroring their earlier dialogue, and pointed the gun at Astor,s knee.

Astor swallowed, and then folded like a deck of cards, "second floor, third corridor."

Getting the information he needed Jonas swung up his gun and brought it down on the man's head knocking him out "Thanks." Jonas said to the now senseless figure.

A/N: Much thanks to PatriciaS, KindredSpirit and Firecracker27 for your kind reviews. Please continue to let me know what you think, I am now at chapter 21 and counting, thanks to you all :D


	9. A good offense is the best defense

**Chapter 9: A good offense is the best defense**

"Hello" Soleil called out lightly rapping at the steel door. The rectangular slat in the upper part of the door slid open with light scraping sound revealing the window behind it. The agent stationed out outside her room peered in, his expression blank.

"Um," she called out to him, "I need to use the restroom, please."

The agent said nothing, and Soleil jumped slightly as he instead swiftly slid the covering back cutting off their communication.

"Hey . . ." she called out in surprise at being ignored, "HEY! I have to GO TO THE . . ." Suddenly the door swung open forcing her back and interrupting her annoyed shouting.

The agent wasn't as tall as the last guy but his rifle certainly made up for it. With the muzzle pointed down he motioned forward with his weapon, and Soleil silently strode forward. As they walked down the hall Soleil spent as much time as she could scouring the environment for clues as to where she was. The hallway however was mostly nondescript and seemed to have fallen into some neglect and decay. If this was a real government branch they certainly weren't very well funded. They passed a few doors until they came to the end of the hallway.

"To your right." The man directed her.

Soleil turned to the right and came face to face with the aforementioned door. She couldn't help but notice its identifying plaque, which held the typical "woman" iconography, had broken at some point leaving a headless female figure behind. It was somewhat disturbing but she didn't dwell on it, worried the delay might antagonize her armed escort, and went in.

It was a small bathroom with a single toilet and no surrounding stall and she was grateful her escort had stayed outside. The room was in much greater decay than the hallway before it, and she wrinkled her nose at the disgusting view, thanking her lucky stars, that she didn't really have to go to the bathroom.

She surveyed the room, searching for the object she'd hoped would be present. Her search was brief as she easily spotted the soap dispenser. It was a very old style commercial dispenser and she prayed silently for soap. Approaching it she looked for a way to dismantle the object. Her fingers felt along the plastic exterior until she found what seemed to be the release, carefully she pulled at the plastic trying her best not make any loud sound that might alert her chaperon outside. After a little finagling it finally freed from its base and her hard work was rewarded, as she saw the liquid soap packet she'd been hoping for.

Pulling out the flexible soap filled insert, she paused; reviewing the plan she'd come up with in her room. It was an insane idea, based loosely on her own experience when some kid had gotten soap all over the restroom floor at work. She began to doubt whether or not she should even attempt this, it really was a long shot and the guy had a machine gun, after all.

The more she thought about it the more ridiculous it seemed. She had to be crazy. This was crazy, what if when he slipped it set off his weapon and a stray bullet hit her? What if she was wrong and these were the good guys after-all?

Soleil sighed and looked at herself in the dirty mirror. She looked tired, her natural fro that she prided herself on was partially flattened on one side and she was still wearing her apron from work although somewhere along the line she'd lost her nametag. She looked terrible and yet seeing her own reflection happened to be just the mental push she needed. This was going to work, this had to work, and she had to get out of this place.

Re-determined she broke open the plastic packet and carefully distributed the soap in front of the door. She then filled the plastic casing halfway with water from the sink and gently poured it atop the soap. Satisfied everything was in place she pressed her body against the wall closest to the door and switched off the light. She waited a beat mentally preparing herself and then screamed as loudly as she could.

The reaction was instantaneous, as soon as she started into the first octave, the doorway flew open and in the man charged, but as he passed the threshold he swiftly lost his footing on the slippery surface. In the illumination from hall Soleil watched as his feet flew out from under him and he landed heavily, his head hitting soundly against the metal door frame. In under a split second it was over and the man slid down the wall, insensible.

Startled and amazed at her unexpected success, she stood frozen against the wall for a moment. Then gathering back her courage she inched over to the fallen man and nudged him with her foot, checking to make sure he was truly incapacitated. To her relief the man didn't stir, still cautious she crouched down and slowly pulled the gun from his limp hold, handling it awkwardly. Gingerly, gripping the intimidating heavy firearm in her arms and carefully stepping over the slick spill she left restroom. Fearfully, she pushed back down the hall paranoid that she might run into another guard. 'Shit' she thought as she went 'what the hell am I doing?

A/N: Okay I am super curious to hear what you guys think of chapters 8 and 9. Please review and let me know :)


	10. Speak softly and carry a big stick

A/N: Happy early Thanksgiving to all my American readers! Here is the next installment and as always please review, I need the creative fuel :)

**Chapter 10: Speak softly and carry a big stick**  
>_<p>

Jonas raced down the last flight of stairs finally reaching the second floor.

Since he left the testing room Jonas had only run into a single agent who he'd simply snuck up on and placed in a sleeper hold. Once the man was no longer a threat Jonas had "borrowed" the incapacitated mans dress shirt to cover his own bare chest. He also commandeered the man's radio figuring it would be good to have a heads up once the others discovered the mess he'd left in the room behind him.

As he approached the second floor doorway, Jonas slowed. Holding his weapon at ready he gradually opened the door and assessed the immediate area. Relieved to see the coast was clear he pushed on down the short hall checking for open or unlocked doorways as he went. The area was abandoned and Jonas moved on to the end the first corridor. As he advanced towards the blind corner that lead him further, Jonas was certain he heard footsteps approaching from up ahead. He hastily pressed himself up against the wall inching as close to the corner as possible, putting himself in a position to efficiently take out the imminent threat.

Soleil crept up to corner tense with worry about what she'd find just beyond it. Carefully she wrapped her left hand around the muzzle of the weapon and right hand and around the grip, raising it above her head as she slowly rounded the corner.

A figure darted out in front of her, but all Soleil could register was the weapon he held. "AHHHH!" she screamed, bringing down her makeshift club reactively.

The man in front of her easily dodged her attack and in a harsh whisper called out. "SHHH, its me!"

But Soleil was too caught up in fright to register what was happening. She would have continued to scream and fight blindly had she not found herself suddenly weaponless with a hand over her mouth, muffling her terrified outcry.

Blinking back into coherence, she finally recognized the person in front of her and stopped her hollering.

Jonas, thankful for the silence, gently pulled his hand away from her mouth, and spoke quietly "It's me, Jonas, remember? Calm down, alright?"

She looked at him in shock, as he was the last person she had expected to see in this moment. Not to mention his appearance was quite different from when she'd last seen him.

Instead of the soft looking grey henley she remembered, he was now wearing a overlarge white button down and a painful looking dark bruise was forming around his temple. There was also a dark brownish red splatter covering the left side of his face and neck and it seemed to be matted into his short hair.

"Oh my god," she gasped, finally recognizing it for the blood that it was. "Are you okay? She asked overwhelming concern overtaking her earlier terror.

Jonas self-consciously fingered the area in which the woman's stare was fixated and feeling the blood that was drying there he realized what he must look like.

"It's okay," he assured her "I'm okay, its not . . . all my blood." His grimaced as he spoke the words, his stomach executing a small flip in remembrance.

Her eyes went wide at his revelation, but she said nothing instantly deciding she did not really want to know the details of that statement.

"Were you going to hit me with this?" he asked her incredulously, holding up the gun and in an effort to change the subject.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were one of them." She apologized awkwardly.

He smiled at her, in spite of the situation, "um, you know it's a gun, not a club right?"

She immediately recognized his attempt to lighten the mood and while it might not have been the opportune moment she appreciated the gesture. Smiling slightly back, somewhat embarrassed, but seeing the humor in just how silly she probably looked a moment ago.

Before they could really enjoy the small comedic respite, the radio on Jonas's side crackled to life. "Code red, code red the subject has escaped." Came an unknown voice of the speaker,"

The announcement sent adrenaline through Jonas's veins, "We have to go." He declared, refocusing in on their current situation.

He examined the M16 he'd taken from her, checking the clip and then making sure to put the safety on, he threw the strap over his shoulder and swung the assault rifle across his back. Soleil outstretched her hand and he took it. Pulling her along, they left the hallway and headed back to the stairwell.

Jonas knew the stairwell would be teaming with men very shortly but it was the only way out that he knew of, and he prayed that the radio had given them enough advance warning to avoid a close quarter combat scenario.

They were in luck, as they speed down the last flight of stairs, the stairwell remained empty. Once they reached the first floor door Jonas let go of Soleil's hand and silently motioned her back behind him. Pulling the sidearm from where he'd tucked it in the waist of his jeans he cracked open the door and scanned the immediate area. Incredibly, it too was clear.

Jonas waved Soleil forward and whispered, "Stay close behind me and stay low, whatever happens keep quiet okay?"

Soleil nodded, pursing her lips in trepidation. Gently Jonas pushed the door all the way open fluidly moving across the corridor to a low wall. Crouching under it he looked back to see that Soleil had followed his lead albeit, a bit more stiffly.

Jonas led her along the wall until they came to an intersection. Peeking beyond it Jonas froze, spying two men about 50 yards in front of them in the space beyond. Jonas held up a closed fist and then executed a few other military hand gestures before realizing dumbly that the signals would be meaningless to Soleil. Luckily, Soleil seemed to understand that there was an issue and halted in her crawl.

Jonas strained to hear the men's conversation.

"You cover the stairs I'll head to the side entrance." The taller of the two guards directed before splitting away from his counterpart of and rounding a far corner out of site.

'Shit' thought Jonas realizing the other man had to come right past them to get to the stairwell.

Jonas motioned for Soleil to back up once again, which she immediately did. Satisfied that she was far enough away, Jonas prepared himself for the fast approaching man. As the footsteps got louder Jonas quietly shifted his weight to one leg. Just as the man was about turn the corner Jonas let his unburdened leg swing wide tripping the man as came upon their hiding spot. The man fell forward but deftly caught himself before he fully hit the ground and rolled away from the brunt of the fall.

Jonas was on top of him in that instant and the two men tussled on the ground in a mass of grunts and punches.

Soleil was stiff with anxiety as she watched the violent scene playing out in front of her. For a moment, Soleil could barely tell who was winning the fight and she cringed and flinched with each hit that landed. They seemed evenly matched, until with an unexpected force the attacking agent planted a hard jab into Jonas's rib cage. There was a popping sound and Jonas's body curled inward at the unexpected pain. It was only a half a minute's distraction but the agent used it to his advantage and dexterously un-holstered his side arm readying it for use.

Soleil saw the intent first, and called out to Jonas in fearful warning "JONAS!".

Jonas, however had also noticed the man's movement, and before he could find his target, Jonas latched onto his aim pushing the weapon up above both of their heads.

At the sight of the gun, Soleil, had immediately felt the urge to come to Jonas's aid, however there was no opening for her to do so, as the two figures twisted and clashed with frightening ferocity both immersed in a tug of war over the offending weapon.

The men writhed on the floor, grappling and rolling until Jonas finally found himself atop his opponent and used the opportunity to his advantage. Pressing all his weight into the man below, he tried in vain to dislodge the the weapon that he was fastly losing his grip on. Jonas quickly realized he was no match for the much stronger man below him and in a desperate attempt to gain the upper hand, Jonas threw caution to wind, forcefully slamming his head against the other man's face.

Blood burst from the man's nose and his grip on the weapon relaxed slightly. I was all that the Jonas needed, with the whole of his strength Jonas pulled the armament out of the other man's grip and efficiently brought it down on his skull, knocking the man senseless.

As the man slipped into a dreamless state, Jonas collapsed on top of his limp challenger, physically exhausted and feeling dizzy from the head butting. His respite did not last long though as he heard an almost an almost imperceptible whimper from behind him.

At the sound, Jonas rose from his breather faster than he should have and was rewarded with a stabbing pain in his side that did nothing for his throbbing head. Sucking in a breath at the sensation Jonas hoisted himself up more carefully. It felt like he'd broken a rib or two, but stubbornly he ignored the discomfort and merely catalogued the new injury, deciding to deal with it and numerous other nagging pains later.

Looking over at his companion, he saw her pressed against the low wall disbelief and alarm painting her pretty features. "Are you okay?" He asked carefully, approaching her.

"Is . . . is he, is he dead?" She stuttered out.

"No, no. " Jonas reassured her "But he is going to have a very sore head when wakes up."

Soleil let out a shaky sigh of relief and Jonas held out his hand. She accepted it and he gently pulled her upright. Seeing that she was still upset Jonas caught her eyes. "Hey, I will get you out of here okay, you have to trust me on that." He promised her once again.

Soleil nodded in comprehension her pulse still racing with the earlier rush of adrenaline.

"We can't stay here." He stated urging them on.

Swiftly and silently they traveled toward their escape. Several times they were almost discovered by the quickly multiplying sentries that roamed the maze of halls. But Jonas kept them unnoticed as they searched for the exit. Soleil was amazed at his aptitude for remaining invisible, he was so good at it, he almost seemed to be able to anticipate their searcher's movements in advance.

Finally after some of the tensest moments in Soleil's life, Jonas came to a halt before a turn. Peering beyond it for barely a moment he quickly pulled back. The look on his face was grim. He motioned her closer to him.

"There are five guards at the exit." He whispered.

Soleil's eyes went wide at the pronouncement. "Five?!" She asked in a whisper of despair. Her hopes of escape were dashed in his statement. How the heck were they supposed to get past five heavily armed men?

Both parties took a moment to quietly contemplate their dilemma, but while Soleil sank into defeat, Jonas sought a solution. After a minute an idea came to him, it was risky, but less risky than the other options swimming in his head.

Tapping Soleil's shoulder he whispered, "follow me."

Quietly she followed him back along the two corridors they had just come from. Soleil struggled to understand why they were headed away from the exit but continued without comment until Jonas stopped ducking into one of the hidden alcoves they had used for cover only a few minutes earlier.

Once she was inside, he put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture and pulled out the radio. Clicking it on he put the receiver up to his mouth and in a deep and excited voice he spoke into it. "I have the subject cornered on four, requesting back-up. Repeat, I have the subject cornered on level four, I need back-up immediately!". Then with a click he ended transmission.

They didn't have to wait long for his red herring to have an affect as they both heard running footsteps pounding towards their hiding place. Anxiously, they listened until the steps faded down the corridor beyond and then Jonas cautiously crept out into the now empty hall waving for her to follow.

Quietly they made their way back to the corner that led to the exit. Jonas peered out once again this time only spying two remaining guards. His ruse had unbelievably worked. Pulling the M16 from his back he readied it for use and the as an after thought he brought out his sidearm and in whisper that barely registered in in Soleils ears he asked "Can you fire a gun?", Soleil nodded hesitantly in the affirmative. Jonas scrutinized her for millisecond considering her track record, and then handed her the weapon.

As soon as she grasped the hilt he whispered one last command ordering her to stay there. Then, as fast as his feet could carry him, he darted to the wall adjacent from the corner. Both of the guard's backs were turned to him and he gingerly snuck behind the closest one, silent as the grave.

When he was only about six inches from the first man he sprung into action. Raising the butt of the M16 he rammed it into the back of the unaware man's exposed neck knocking him to the floor. His sudden appearance took the opposing guard by surprise but he recovered hastily and trained his gun on the back of Jonas's head.

"Don't move" he warned and Jonas froze at the command. He still had his M16 but was in no position for it to be useful as there was no way he'd be able to get shot off before the other man.

"Drop your weapon and turn around." The guard ordered gruffly.

Defeated, Jonas silently acquiesced, having no other alternative.

As the prisoner obeyed, the soldier pulled out his radio with his free hand and brought it up to his mouth, but before he could speak a bullet ricocheted off the door jam to the left of his captive. Another shot sounded immediately following the first. In response to the unexpected attack the guard quickly re-centered his aim in the direction of this new danger not realizing his mistake until it was too late, as Jonas took the opportunity and lunged. Both men fell in tangle but the guard took brunt of the tumble and hit his head firmly against the concrete floor, and there he remained, dead to the world.

Jonas struggled back up off the floor his beaten body protesting painfully at the movement, and looked over at Soleil who rushed towards him gun still in hand. "Thanks." He said in amazement at her quick thinking.

"Oh my god!" Soleil exclaimed, in a confusing response, staring at his arm. Jonas followed her gaze and saw a steady flow blood running down his arm. Examining the new wound, he saw that it was just a graze.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. I am so sorry!" Soleil apologized profusely "Oh my god, I shot you!" She said again in disbelief.

"It's okay, it's just a graze." He reassured her.

"But the blood . . ." she said in disbelief.

"Trust me its just a graze, they always bleed like this. But maybe in the future you should stick to using your gun as a club, just in case." He joked, trying to alleviate her concern.

Her shocked look remained and Jonas spent no more time trying to refocus her. "Come-on we have to go. " He urged instead, changing the subject.

Looking through glass window in the exit door Jonas assessed their next move. Outside was dark, as night had fallen and Jonas squinted to see beyond the partially illuminated empty parking lot that immediately met his view. The parking lot was lined as far as he could see by dark forest, while far to his left was a single drive that Jonas figured lead to the road.

Jonas knew that they couldn't take the road as it would be too open and they would easily be caught on foot looking back over the area he strategized the woods with its dense ground cover would be their best bet.

"Watch the hall let me know if you see anyone coming." He directed Soleil, as he went to work taking a jacket off of one of one the unconscious guards. He also grabbed the man's watch and searched his pockets until he found a wallet. Looking through it he found an CIA badge along with 3 other government ID cards including one that for CSIS—the Canadian Security Intelligence Service. Additionally, he found a couple of dollars, canadian dollars. Jonas took a second to consider what his findings indicated, was it possible they were in Canada? Jonas stuffed wallet into his pocket and then stood approaching Soleil who was anxiously surveying the corridor.

"Put this on." He directed handing her the jacket.

She looked at him strangely but didn't protest and shrugged article of clothing on. It dwarfed her small frame, the sleeves reaching her knuckles and she felt ridiculous, but had no time to dwell on it as Jonas gripped her hand. "When I open this door and we are going to run like mad, you need to stay as close to me as possible and whatever you do don't stop running until I say, okay?"

"Okay." She agreed, her chest tight with anxiety at his instruction.

Jonas turned the handle and scanned left to right then looked up and scanned the roof. Seeing it was clear he rushed into the night pulling Soleil along behind him.

His pace was fast and Soleil struggled to keep up as they raced across the lot. As they ran Soleil spied the drive that lead out to the road and was alarmed that Jonas was leading them in the other direction.

Within minutes they were in the woods but Jonas barely slowed his clip and Soleil strained to match it but kept tripping on the uneven forest floor.

After her foot hit against the fifth root in under a minute Soleil decided she could no longer keep quiet. "Wait . . . wait." She breathed in a sharp whisper. Jonas didn't seem to hear her and continued on. She pulled back on her arm hopping the tug would get his attention "Wait, stop." She called a bit louder.

Finally she seemed to get his attention as he abruptly stopped.

"Where are we–going? You missed the road . . . and you're going too fast . . . I can't go that fast, it's, it's too . . . too dark." She exclaimed, breathing in heavy exhausted gasps between words, preparing to rest a minute.

Jonas grabbed her arms as he saw her attempt to sit down, pulling her upright again. "Listen," he said looking directly into her eyes "We can't take the road, I'm sorry you're tired, I know this is hard, but we can't stop. If they catch us _they will kill you,_ do you understand?" His voice was firm despite his heavy breathing, and his last statement chilled Soleil to the bone.

Stunned by his announcement Soleil's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at him. "I'm, i'm afraid." She revealed trying hard to not to cry.

"I know." He said his previously gruff inflection replaced with real compassion. "And I won't let anything happen to you, but right now we have to run." he stated intently.

Soleil swallowed hard, and nodded her acceptance.

With that they both pushed on but this time she could tell Jonas was talking more care in making sure her feet found a clear path and Soleil pushed her fear aside concentrating all her effort getting as far away from the threat as possible.


	11. Things that go bump in the night

A/N: First of all thanks to all my readers but especially to those who review. To MerryLittleMess, PatriciaS, Treva Rea and Kindred Spirit you guys are so great to let me know what you think, please do keep it up it is so encouraging :D Okay a little forewarning there is a slight mention of romance in this chapter but don't let it put you off I don't intend to make it anything serious it's just another area where I can explore the facets of Jonas's personality.****

**Chapter 11: Things that go bump in the night**  
>_<em><br>__

They ran for almost an hour stopping only briefly to catch their breath or surmount and unexpected obstacle. Soleil's eyes had finally acclimated to the darkness and she was finding it much easier to see. However she was also finding much easier to turn shadowed bushes into evil agents looming in the dark. So she did her best to only look at Jonas who seemed undaunted by the creepiness of the forest at night.

She noticed that he started to slow his gait indicating they were about to stop and she silently gave a prayer of thanks, grateful for the reprieve. They were in a heavily wooded area, with amazingly huge pines and Soleil found the closest one to lean her fatigued body against. At this moment she really wished she'd taken her friend Susanna up on her offer to start doing Cross-fit two months ago. Hindsight was such a bitch.

"We'll . . . stop here . . . for the night," Jonas announced breathing raggedly between words his small puffs of air looking like little clouds in the moonlight. He circled the densely treed area and was satisfied that it would provide them protection for a few hours.

"Won't . . . they see us?" Soleil questioned. Doing her best to regain a normal sinus rhythm she examined the surrounding area.

"Were on a hill . . ." he breathed, "it's got good cover . . ." he took a second to swallow, "we'll see them before . . . they see . . .us."

She looked at Jonas as he struggled to catch his breath. She could see the muscles beneath his shirt moving with effort, and was somewhat entranced by the motion. Then all at once, her scrutiny was interrupted as Jonas, without warning, collapsed clumsily to his knees in front of her.

Forgetting her own pains Soleil immediately ran to his side in alarm. As she approached, Jonas involuntarily hunched his frame and began to dry-heave pitifully into the pine needles on the ground below.

Soleil, now at his side, grimaced as he retched. She realized that something was very wrong with the man and was overcome with sympathy for him. She didn't know what she could do to help and so she did what she used to do for her sister after a hard night of partying, and gently stroked his back. It was a little awkward but she hoped it would give him some comfort.

After a few minutes, his need to vomit receded and Jonas rolled back on his heels and slowly positioned his body against a near tree. Soleil kneeled in front of him and as if the vomiting wasn't enough she was alarmed to see a trickle of blood running from his nose in the moonlight.

"Sorry" He coughed out. Finally able to breath somewhat normally.

"What's wrong with you?" Soleil asked softly, now very concerned.

"Broken ribs . . ." He said, leaving out, oh, only about twenty other painful injuries and the agonizing pounding of his head.

"Oh man." Soleil said, biting her lower lip as she imagined the pain he had to be in. "Can I do anything?" She asked hesitantly.

"It'd help if we could bind them." He replied raspily.

She didn't question his directive as he seemed to have apparent knowledge on the subject, instead she readjusted her position and shifted closer to him. "Okay, um, how do I do that?" she asked trying to seem strong despite feeling uncertain.

"um, we need bandages, we'll have to use my shirt . . . tear it, tear into strips." He explained. Remembering what he'd been taught by Doctor Fraiser.

"Okay can you sit up?" she asked, with more confidence than she felt. The closest she'd ever come to executing any type of first aid was treating a few minor scrapes and burns. But she was determined to do whatever she had to do to alleviate the man's suffering.

He lightly nodded and then carefully adjusted himself into a sitting position away from the tree trunk.

Soleil and Jonas worked together to unbutton the shirt. Her earlier worry was somewhat forgotten as she worked. Soleil flushed with embarrassment recalling how she'd once fantasized about doing this very thing but she definitely never imagined she'd be doing it in this kind of situation or context.

Pushing the errant thought aside she focused on the task at hand and brushed Jonas's trembling hands away from a stuck closure and finished unbuttoning the shirt on her own.

As she delicately pulled the article of clothing off, Jonas's chest was exposed in the dim moonlight and Soleil wasn't quite prepared for what it revealed. A multitude of angry welts and bruises covered his muscular torso. Soleil sucked in a breath of horror. She couldn't believe he'd run with all of this. How could anyone go on after being beaten like this?

"What did they do to you?" She asked her voice cracking with empathy and disbelief.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Jonas said trying to reassure her as much as he was himself.

Soleil still concerned, knitted her brow, surprised by his minimization. "Have you seen it?" she asked non-rhetorically.

"I meant it doesn't feel as bad as it probably looks." He re-stated, feeling embarrassed by her examination.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're lying?" she questioned, not expecting an answer.

"Um, can we get on with it?" He asked a bit tersely not particularly wanting to talk about what a mess his body was. He wasn't really lying anyway, his body did hurt but it was almost ignorable compared to the raging pain in his head. In the two hours that had past Jonas had seen six visions, and each one had given him an upper hand in their escape endeavor. But that mental advantage was now taking its toll and Jonas wondered how long he'd be able hide away his agony before it truly overcame him.

Soleil, meanwhile had started tearing up the shirt and already had two strips done. As she bit at the edge of the cotton shirt working on getting another tear started Jonas watched her trying to distract himself. He found her natural beauty remarkable, even in her disheveled state she was entrancing. Her chocolate skin marred here and there with dirt, reflected blue in the moonlight and still managed to look remarkably soft. And though her short natural afro sat at slightly askew on one side, and her small frame was swamped by suit jacket he'd made her wear it did nothing to reduce her appeal.

As he watched her work he couldn't help but feel badly that she had been dragged into this, but he also had to admit he was glad he wasn't alone. He put off a confident air but in reality he was enormously afraid. His body was changing; he felt it in every cell of his being.

A year ago, he would have jumped at the chance to regain his precognitive ability. But with the pain he was currently experiencing, he was almost certain he'd give anything to get back to normal.

Not only did each new vision create a fresh onslaught of physical misery, with every foresight there was an inner struggle on whether or not to act. He worried about the probable futures, he had no way of knowing if acting on a vision would prevent or cause that specified future and it frightened him. His past experience made him believe that he could control the visions but this felt different. The glimpses varied a lot more than he'd previously experienced. Some of his recent visions had been further out; like seeing himself and Soleil run across the parking lot, 20 minutes before he encountered Soleil in the hall. Some had been more immediate like seeing the men walk past them in the hallways minutes before it happened. Most had come true but some hadn't, like Soleil being here instead lying in that building bullet her head. He shuddered as he remembered the horrible scene.

And then of course there was the new ability. He didn't even know what to call it. Whatever it was, he hated it most. The memories and experiences of those men still lingered in his head and the worst thing was they were almost indistinguishable from his own memories, like he had been the perpetrator of those atrocities. It filled him with guilt, and he knew he never wanted to experience anything like it again. Thankfully, since escaping from the chair, he hadn't had another incident like it and he hoped it stayed that way.

"All right," Soleil spoke up as she finished the last tie that turned the tattered shirt into a long bandage. "Are you ready?"

Jonas broke from his reverie and nodded. "You need to start here, above the break . . ." he began to direct her.

"Where?" She asked making sure she got it right.

"Right here" He said and delicately touching the position above the darkening bruise on his left rib cage. "When you wrap it, wrap it tight, but not too tight, too much constriction might make me puncture a lung when I breathe." He instructed.

She listened intently to his direction and then set to work. At her first touch he flinched and hissed. She jumped and swiftly pulled the cloth away, "I'm sorry" she said genuinely upset at causing him pain.

"No it didn't hurt, its your hands, they're freezing." He explained lamely.

"Oh, sorry." She said making a nervous face and then went back to the task and began to stretch the fabric about his midsection careful not to touch his bare skin too much.

Jonas could tell she wasn't wrapping it tight enough. "You're gonna have to make it tighter than that." He coached.

Soleil bit her bottom lip nervously. "Like this?" she said pulling the strip tighter. Jonas hissed, in pain this time, feeling his ribs shift inside his chest. "Tighter." He urged her on regardless of the pain, gritting his teeth. She carried out his request and tugged at the strip, tense with the knowledge that she was hurting him.

"Okay, good!" He gurgled out between clenched teeth.

After a few moments she tied the bandage off, and blew out a breath of relief. Both of them sagged slightly glad it was over.

Jonas took a moment to adjust to the constriction the bandage caused. Inhaling and exhaling gently he tested the new limitations to his breathing. It was just as painful as before but at least there was less chance of him puncturing a lung.

Soleil came up to him with a piece of what was left of his shirt and reached out to touch his face. Jonas instinctively recoiled his mind still set in survival mode

"Your nose is bleeding" she explained, seeing his hesitation. Jonas reached up to feel the wetness above his lip. Pulling his hand away he stared at the wet blood on his fingertips.'Crap' he thought inwardly, that wasn't a good sign.

"Here let me." Soleil said, coming closer. This time Jonas didn't stop her as she gently wiped at the flow. "Looks like it stopped." she said after a minute, pulling away. "Now that's done we can fix your arm."

Jonas watched as she took what was left of his shirt a partial sleeve, and deftly began to wrap around his grazed bicep.

"Thanks," He said as she finished.

"Sure," Soleil acknowledged. Absent mindedly pick the remaining scraps from the ground and putting them in the pocket of the oversize suit jacket she was wearing. Jonas watched her worry in his eyes, suddenly he realized he hadn't even checked to see if she was alright. "Hey," He said looking her in the eyes, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

She saw the real concern in his gaze and was touched. "No, i'm fine." she answered, leaving out the fact that she didn't feel fine. This whole situation was really anything but okay. Yet as she looked at Jonas bruised, broken and exposed to the cold night air she knew that if he could stay strong so could she.

Jonas sighed in relief, and using his left hand he pushed against the nearby tree trunk using it as leverage to hoist his aching frame upright once more. Soleil was instantly at his side acting as a secondary aid.

"What are you doing?" She asked in surprise. "I thought we were staying here?"

"We need to gather some of these pine boughs to keep us warm."

"Can't we just start a fire?" she asked.

"With what?" he asked pointing out their lack of supplies, "and even if we could start one I wouldn't recommend it, it'd be like sending up a flare for those agents to find us."

"Oh yeah." She said feeling dumb.

"Wanna help me with these trees?" he asked working at breaking a dry lower limb from one of the near pines being very care not to aggravate his injuries.

Soleil went to a limb near his and attempted to break it off. While Jonas worked on his third branch Soleil continued to struggle with her first. She wrestled with the limb, bending it up and down, left and right, pulling on it with all her weight but still it would not budge. Jonas heard her grunt in frustration and glanced over at her and smiled the sight despite himself. In her concentrated effort she'd almost knocked the all the pine needles off the bough and into her curly hair.

"Um, Soleil?" She stopped her struggle with a harumph and looked at him. He motioned with his eyes for her to look up, Following his gaze she saw that recently full branch was now fairly bare. "Crap." she said annoyed brushing the needles out of her hair.

"You wanna take those," he asked nodding to the broken boughs on the ground, "Over between those two tall trees?" He asked redirecting her.

Soleil realized he didn't think she was being much help and normally she might have let it bother her, but right now she was frustrated and tired and didn't really care. Letting go of the stupid branch she grabbed Jonas's finished pile and took them over to the spot he'd directed.

"What do I do now?" she called back in loud whisper.

"Lay them out like a mattress." he said moving to another tree with low branches.

As he worked to get another pile, Soleil watched his tedious ministrations, concerned and impressed. When she compared this Jonas, stoic, kind, confident and incredibly brave, to the Jonas she knew, the tea drinking, flirtatious intellectual, It was hard to believe it was the same man. If someone had told her that she'd witness her favorite customer take down three armed men with the efficiency and confidence he'd displayed a few hours earlier she would have laughed at the idea. But now that it had happened she was filled with curiosity about who this man she'd admired from afar really was.

Throwing the last branch on his new pile Jonas made an attempt to bend over and pick it up. It was a bad move however as he felt his rib bones stab against his lung. He sucked in an audible breath at the pain that shot through him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Soleil exclaimed admonishing his foolishness scrambling over to him in dismay. Quickly she grabbed the bundle by his feet and brought it over with others. Jonas, meanwhile re-straightened his frame glad to feel that nothing seemed to be punctured or torn.

Recovering he approached the small space between the trees where she had dropped the bundle. Seeing that she was about to add it to the bedding she had already laid out he spoke up. "those will go on top."

Jonas began to tentatively lower himself to the pine bough bed, taking a lot more caution to protect his injured side than he had a moment ago, Soleil also helped him as he descended.

When they were both finally settled on the makeshift bedding on the ground, Soleil began to strategically place the remaining boughs across their legs working her way up. As she got to Jonas's bare and bandaged chest she hesitated. He had to be cold, she was, and she was wearing a long sleeve shirt plus the jacket he'd given her. Not to mention that fact that the pine needles weren't going to very comfortable. Making a decision Soleil shrugged the extra article of clothing off, laying it across him.

"No . . ." Jonas immediately started to protest.

But Soleil interrupted him. "It's okay, we can share it." she said.

She finished placing the boughs across them as well as she could and laid down next to the bigger man under the jacket. It barely fit over top both of them and Jonas slid his arm under her and grabbed her by the waist bring their bodies as close as possible. Soleil felt a thrill run through her body as he did it and her surprise shone in her eyes.

"Sorry," he apologized his warm breath tickling her face in their close proximity.

"It's okay, it will keep us warmer." She justified, her heart thundering in her chest. "how are you feeling?" she asked hesitantly.

Jonas pursed his lips, "To tell the truth, not very well." He acquiesced finally. His body ached all over and his arm was just starting to twinge, it hurt to breathe and his head was a constant source of misery. On the positive side however there had been no surge in mental acuity recently a fact of which he was very grateful.

"I'm sorry." She said knowing there was nothing she could do to change his physical condition however as she laid next to him she decided she would try and distract him. "What happened to you why are those guys after you?" She asked.

"So they didn't tell you anything?" He asked.

"Well, they implied you were a terrorist, kind of." She replied with some trepidation..

"A terrorist?" He repeated, surprised.

Soleil felt relief at his response, he truly did not seem to take that seriously.

"I can promise you I am definitely not a terrorist." he assured her. It hurt his chest and head to talk but Jonas didn't care. Conversation was a welcome distraction from their current scenario and unknown to him Soleil felt the same.

"Who were those guys?" she asked again.

Jonas decided to give her a partial truth. "They are rogue government agents." Realizing that would probably just cause more questions he decided to be a little more informative. "Listen you know I work for the government right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said her interest piqued as she sensed he was about to disclose new information to her.

"Well, what I do is top secret so I can't tell you everything. But what I can tell you is that those men are after an advanced technology, one that could be very destructive if it were to fall into the wrong hands." he said gravely.

Somewhat disappointed at his vague explanation Soleil was silent for a moment. After thinking about what he had revealed however, she felt it was at least a plausible scenario. "So they tortured you for information?" She quizzed him.

"More for the fun of it, really" he replied honestly, remembering the glee on Astors face as he attacked him with the metal rod.

Soleil felt the man beside her tense up as he responded. "How badly are you injured, really?"

"I am not really sure, actually." He answered truthfully, thinking about his time spent in Nirttis machine.

"Where does it hurt?" She probed thinking she might be able to help diagnose his injuries.

"My head mainly, but my chest isn't very happy either." He responded. Soleil remembered how he'd literally used his head to incapacitate the guard in the hall. Looking at his face lit by the moonlight she reached up her hand and very lightly touched the dark bruise developing above his eye.

"If you have a concussion you shouldn't sleep." she said, she only knew this bit of wisdom from watching television but figured it had to have some merit. Everyone seemed to say it.

"I don't think I have a concussion." He replied knowledgably. "and we should take turns sleeping so one of us can keep watch," he suggested, "you can sleep first and i'll wake you up when its your turn." fully intending to let her sleep uninterrupted.

They fell silent for a moment and Soleil closed her eyes attempting to doze but her mind spun disquietly. Trying to refocus her brain her thoughts drifted again to her family. They had to be crazy with worry about her absence by now.

"Jonas?" She asked breaking the silence, now trying to distract herself from imagining the emotional scene she supposed was playing out with her family.

"Yeah?" he responded quietly looking at her closed eyes.

"Do you have any family back home in Kelowna?"

"No I was an orphan." he responded simply.

"Oh i'm sorry, I didn't know." Soleil apologized her brows creasing subconsciously at the blunder.

"It's okay, it was actually pretty common with the war and all." Jonas reassured her.

Soleil opened her eyes, brows knitting. "What, war?" she asked confused. Jonas inwardly cursed forgetting that when she said Kelowna she meant Canada. "Did I say war?" he asked putting on a faux perplexed face.

"Yeah, you said being an orphan was common because of the war."

"Huh, weird must be my headache." he lied nonchalantly. Then in an attempt to keep the subject off of him as he couldn't seem to keep his story straight he asked, "What about you, do you have family?"

Forgetting his odd comment, Soleil smiled slightly under the moonlight and shut her eyes again, "Yeah. There's my mom and dad my sister and my adopted brother." She listed.

"What are their names?" he asked glad to see her smile finally.

Imagining her families faces as she spoke, she began to recite, "My dad's name is Kenneth, and my moms name is Sandra and then there's my sister Luna and . . ."

"Sun and moon," Jonas interrupted translating her and her sisters names, "Your parents must like astronomy."

Soleil was impressed he knew what her name meant, most people couldn't pronounce it let alone decipher its meaning. "Yeah, actually, my dad's an astronomer. He named us, and trust me his names were much better than what my mom had planned for us."

Both parties went silent for a moment. It was odd to carry on such a normal conversation considering their current situation, but the innocuous topic was remarkably therapeutic to the two escapees. For Soleil the subject calmed her nerves and slowed her racing heart. She found she was able to ignore the fear that shadowed her and unwilling to let go of the unexpected respite she refused to let the exchange fade into the dark. "

What does Jonas mean?" She asked.

Jonas took the bait eagerly as he too was enjoying the relief of the idle chatter. "Well I was always told it meant 'gifted one'. But I recently read that in Hebrew it means 'destroyer' or 'he who oppresses'" Jonas returned, and then frowned at his own admission, "I guess that's not exactly what you'd want to hear after being told I was a terrorist."

"Yeah well, name meanings don't determine who you are" she responded, "I mean if that were true, you'd be lying next to giant ball of plasma, approximately hundreds of thousands of miles in diameter." She finished joking lamely, remembering the stars features frequently repeated by her father.

"That would be hot" he replied in jest not realizing the awkward double entendre.

Soleil blushed, thinking he'd said it on purpose and was thankful her bashfulness was obscured by the darkness. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" She asked trying to brush off the comment.

Jonas lost in thought didn't register her question. And in the ensuing quiet, Soleil wondered if their period of normality was coming to an end. She began to feel her earlier anxiety eek back into her mind and the dark forest that surrounded them began to develop an eerie quality.

"865,374." Jonas said out of the blue. His sudden odd interjection broke the brief intermission and caused Soleil who was already on edge to jump.

Jonas felt the small quake from her body, and regretted his sudden exclamation. He was reminded that while this situation was somewhat normal for him it must be very frightening for the woman next to him. "Sorry," he apologized.

Soleil heard the sympathy in his voice and was embarrassed by her very apparent display of weakness. She decided to ignore it and grasped onto his fragmentary comment like a life-line.

"865,374, what?" Soleil asked confused. As she asked, understanding dawned her and she looked up at him in amazement, "Did you just give me the actual circumference of the sun?"

"Sorry, it's habit." He explained feabily, feeling stupid, all too aware that he sounded like a show-off.

Soleil sensed his discomfort, and found it endearing. Her attraction to the man increased and she couldn't stop herself from falling into the feeling. "So, you're super smart, strong, brave and extraordinarily kind. Whats the catch?" She inquired flirtatiously.

Jonas blushed at her compliments, but saw an opportunity to alleviate some of his embarrassment, "uh . . . . oh yeah, I'm ugly." he winked looking down at her.

"Oh yeah, _real_ ugly." Soleil facetiously replied in silly voice. Both of them smiled stupidly at one another. The pleasant moment warmed them and time seemed to stretch as the gazed into one anothers eyes. All at once both parties became very aware of their close proximity and Soliel allowed herself to drift slightly closer as a peculiar yet welcome tension began to fill the space between them.

Jonas badly wanted to fall into the stirring emotion, but his guilt and anxiety over their current situation made him hesitant. Pulling out of the strong attraction he felt for the woman in front of him, he spoke, breaking the spell. "You should get some rest."

Soleil stopped her imperceptible drift at his declaration, somewhat crestfallen. Silently she acknowledged his logical request and closed her eyes yet again, feeling her apprehension return and losing some of the peace she'd felt few moments before. Unwilling to let the her disappointment stop her from finding rest she pushed her sensitivity aside and after a few moments of silence she could feel the warm embrace of sleep start to claim her. Not wanting to fall asleep until she thanked the man who laid next her she spoke sleepily, "Hey Jonas?"

"Yeah?" He replied, his breath warming her cold face.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Soleil continued quietly as she began to drift.

Jonas said nothing at first watching the smaller woman fall fast asleep. "I'm the one who should be thanking you." Jonas whispered back finally, but his sentiment fell on deaf ears as Soleil succumbed to sleep.


	12. I'm not crazy, I'm mad

**Chapter 12: I'm not crazy, I'm mad.**

"Please state your name for the record."

"Dr. Milo Kieran."

"What day is it doctor?"

"Um, the 15th of . . . what do you call your months again? Let's see June, July . . . " There was some incomprehensible mumbling as doctor Keiran counted his fingers. "ah yes it must be September."

Davis sat back examining the alien scientist sitting in front of him. The doctor looked disheveled in his grey robe and slippers like he'd just been pulled away from a nap. Which actually could have been the case considering he was currently living in a locked down military mental facility. As the newly assigned doctor and interviewer ran through a series of questions with the bewildered looking Kelownan, Major Davis contemplated his reason for being there.

48 hours ago he'd been notified of a breach in the facilities security. Apparently there was an 'accidental' fire and more than 3 months of clinical records and recordings were lost. After some preliminary investigation it was also discovered that Dr. Kieran's regular physician was hospitalized after a car accident leaving a new assisting physician to fill his role. This new doctor, Dr. Talbot, however, had gone missing a mere two days before the fire.

Davis had immediately pulled whatever information that could be found on the missing doctor, but it wasn't much. He had the appropriate level of clearance, and normally his acting as a replacement for Keiran's case would have flown under the radar. However there were a few puzzle pieces that didn't seem to fit and it was enough to get Davis very suspicious.

Dr. Talbot didn't seem to have any past experience in Psychotherapy but was instead a prestigious doctor specializing in Genetic Neuroscience and Evolutionary Medicine. He was far overqualified for the treatment of Dr. Kierans Schizophrenia even if the disease was brought on by an alien mineral like naquadria. Shortly after he took over care of the patient he had also ordered a series of unusual tests and procedures, additionally, he had administered them solely, a direct conflict to the hospitals typical operating code. He had however documented and recorded each session, as was required, but all documentation had either been misplaced or had been destroyed in the fire. All of these facts strung together a very unattractive picture in Davis mind.

As his counterpart ran through the last part of the series of questions used to gauge the patients mental clarity. Major Davis re-directed his attention, keen on hearing the doctors responses especially in light of the news he'd received when he arrived this morning, stating that the patient had seemed to have miraculously recovered his mental faculties since Dr. Talbots disappearance.

The attending physician, Dr. Bahri made a mark on his notepad and then accepted the alien man's response to his previous question. "That's correct Doctor. Do you know where you currently are?"

Dr. Kieran's face melted into to a frown, "Yes of course, how could someone forget something like that?" he replied caught off balance by the question.

"Can you state it for the record?" Davis interjected patiently.

"I'm on the planet Earth i'm in an institution of mental health. I was brought here by Jonas Quinn when, it was um," There was a pause and the older man looked down sorrowfully for a moment, but quickly regained his composure and replied with well trained scientific aplomb. "It was discovered I was delusional, you call it schizophrenic; because of my prolonged exposure to naquadria."

"Do you remember what the details of those delusions were?" The indian doctor pushed.

"Yes. I was under the impression that I was a part of an underground resistance group." the doctor paused again and fiddled with his robe his eyes bright, switching from his clinical composure to a more honest expression, "You know its not such a bad delusion, you'd know that if you lived through my planets years of war. It's funny how the mind works, I just had to find a solution to that damned mess no matter what." He mused retrospectively.

"Doctor do you remember any of the visits you had with Dr. Talbot?" The Major asked changing the subject, wanting to cut to the chase.

"Yes of course he's the one that helped me." He stated plainly.

"He helped you, you said, can you please expand on that?" Davis probed.

"He used that machine, the one he put on my chest, thing hurt like hell, I thought I was going to have a heart assault." He explained unconsciously rubbing his chest at the memory of it.

"This is the same machine you described to Doctor Bahari before this interview? The one you said is responsible for your apparent recovery?" Davis clarified for the record.

"Yes." The alien man confirmed.

"During his visits did Dr. Talbot ask any questions that seemed strange to you?" Major Davis probed.

"What do you mean, strange? Everything you people do is strange." The Doctor responded slight annoyance in his tone. "He asked me a lot of questions; about me, about Langara, the same things you people always ask about."

"There was nothing unusual at all about his visits?" Davis asked again unsatisfied with the doctors answer.

"What is this all about? Doesn't he work for your government why don't you ask him what you need to know." Dr. Kieran asked feeling more agitated.

"Please Doctor your assistance in this matter may be crucial to our investigation." Davis replied evading the man's curiosity.

"What investigation? Dr. Talbot didn't say anything to Jonas did he? I expressly told him that I should be the one to explain it to Jonas. I am his only family now. I should be the one that tells him, not some earthen doctor!" The older cried out in a his last few words coming out a few octaves higher than the rest.

Major Davis leaned forward and his counterparts pen stilled both finding their interest piqued by the man's statement. "Say anything about what, doctor?" The Major asked calmly.

"What do you mean about what? About Jonas, about the experiment. Dr. Talbot said it would help your scientists find a cure!" He exclaimed in frustration at the men's blank faces.

"I'm sorry Dr. Kieran, but I'm afraid i'm not sure what you're talking about." Davis explained hoping it would pull more information from the emotionally escalating man.

Dr. Keiran's face shifted with confusion, realizing that these men had no idea what he was talking about.

The room was silent for a moment as each person tried to understand the gap in their communication. "I haven't been very forthcoming with you and perhaps that was a mistake." Davis finally acquiesced, hoping this new tact, would affect the man's willingness to better participate in the interview. "Dr. Talbot has gone missing, and we arent sure where he is. You may be our only link to finding him."

"You mean . . . Dr. Talbot isn't at the SG-C working on a cure with Dr. Fraiser?" He asked worriedly.

"Cure?" Davis asked.

"He came here because of Jonas's sickness and asked if I could help." Kieran stated simply.

Davis pursed his lips realizing the man had obviously been lied too. "Dr. Kieran, Jonas isn't sick, I spoke to the General just yesterday and all of SG-1 is currently enjoying some rare downtime off base." He announced.

All parties sat in silence for a moment as Dr. Kieran digested the new information. After a few minutes the reality sunk in and his confused face shifted to one of despair.

"My God. I told him everything." Dr. Kieran exclaimed in realization of his misstep.

Narrowing his eyes, Major Davis used this moment to drill the importance of the situation to the doctor. "You need to tell me what he asked and what exactly you told him. It may be our only lead into understanding what exactly is going on."

Doctor Kieran massaged his temples mentally preparing himself before beginning his story. "Jonas is special." He announced before continuing, "you probably already know how exceptionally intelligent he is and his memory capacity surpassed all our expectations. What you don't know is something I swore I would take to my grave."

He sighed and directed his piercing gaze at Major Davis. "Only a few of us knew about the research. it was very sensitive, not to mention the backlash we would have received if what had been attempted ever came to light." Dr. Kieran premised.

He took a breath, trying to find a good starting point for his story. "When I first came on as a lead scientist for the scientific branch of CKA, um that's Coalition for Kelownan Advancement. I had no idea i'd be inheriting Osias Toren's top secret research. But I was even more surprised by what the focus of that research was."

"Osias Toren?" Major Davis repeated the name asking for clarification.

"I suppose I should back up a bit." Dr. Kieran replied before re-starting his tale. "When naquadria was first discovered it was found in an ancient laboratory we called Area Zero. It was obvious that whomever had built the laboratory had spent centuries attempting to unlock every possible use for the naquadria ore." He said his eyes reflecting his longtime exuberance over the discovery.

"Osias Toren was a legendary scientist not only on Kelowna but around the world. His ideas were, and still are unparalleled in Langaran history. Once area zero was discovered he was put in charge of continuing the ancient research found there. For ten years that was all he did, until he was killed by shelling near his home." He took another breather, contemplating his next words. "Thats when I was hired. I had no idea taking over the work of one of our greatest minds was going to be so, so . . . even to this day I can't come up with the words to describe what I found."

He was silent for a moment and Major Davis and the Doctor allowed the man to recover from the effect of the apparently difficult memory.

"At area zero he uncovered a storage of humanoid genetic material it was perfectly and miraculously preserved. The amazing discovery consumed him. Dr. Toren stated in his journals that he was certain that mixing the strand with genetic strains of naquadria would instigate the next step in our evolutionary advancement. It was was an insane idea, but the government was desperate for any possible edge, no matter the cost."

"Dr. Toren being who he was, amazingly was able to create a successfully viable strain and artificially inseminate a Kelownan woman. When Dr. Toren died, she was six months pregnant. And that's when I was brought into the secret."

Dr Kieran raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "I was against it from the beginning but the project was too far along by that time and I had no choice but to see it through. Dr. Toren must have known he was playing with fire because knowledge of the experiment was limited to only four people. Dr. Toren, Dr. Stavion, Ms. Quinlan–the volunteer, our 'carrier' as Toren called her, and Reedon March the former First Minister before Valis. I was the fifth person to be included. Three months after I was appointed Ms. Quinlan went into labor."

He sighed. "It was an extremely difficult delivery and she died consequently, but much to our surprise the child survived. I named him Jonas, it was his mothers only request." Kieran finished, pressing his lips into a thin line.

Major Davis could barely believe what had just heard. "Dr. Kieran are you trying to tell me that Jonas Quinn is the result of a Kelownan genetic experiment?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yes." Fear crossed his face momentarily as if suddenly worried he'd misstepped. Quickly he rejoined with further explanation. "But his genetic differences were very subtle, larger lung capacity, sharper sight, advanced cognitive ability in memory retention and adaptation. Nothing close to what we theorized we'd see, yet I knew it was enough of an improvement that it could only invite further study and darker projects and ultimately innocent Kelownan women and children would be the ones who paid the price. I couldn't allow it to happen and neither could Dr. Stavion."

"We went into action, telling the then first minister that the experiment was a failure and both the carrier and subject had died due to complications during the delivery process. Jonas was then placed in an foundling conditioning center, his name shortened to Quinn where he was mentored by my peer Dr. Stavion, and then by myself after he entered adulthood."

Davis considered this new revelation about Jonas Quinn. It was possible that this was another delusion the doctor was experiencing but he knew that Keiran had resulted as sane in over twelve different tests and was forced to seriously consider that what he was being told was true. Another thought occurred to him and he felt propelled to ask. "Dr. Kieran, does Jonas know?"

"No, no. I could never tell him." Keiran responded vehemently, "Imagine being told you were the result of an experiment? Not to mention the fact that he revered the work of Dr. Toren, as everyone does. I couldn't take away his identity and his hero in a single fell swoop, what would he have left?"

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Davis questioned, somewhat accusingly.

Kieran looked at him imprudently, "I couldn't trust my own government with this information, what makes you think i'd trust yours?"

"Then why break your silence with Dr. Talbot?" Davis returned.

Dr. Kieran blew a breath out through his nose, still somewhat disappointed in himself for believing the strange doctors story. "He said Jonas was suffering, dying from a brain tumor he even brought evidence; medical films and reports from Dr. Fraiser."

Major Davis understood immediately that whoever Dr. Talbot was he had somehow gotten access to top secret SG-C information, including medical documents from Jonas's genetic manipulation under the hands of the Goa'uld Nirtti.

Major Davis stood knowing that he had to quickly report this new information to General Hammond at the SG-C especially if his gut instinct was right and Jonas Quinn's life was at risk.

"Excuse me Doctor's I have to make a call." He said as he excused himself and exited the room.

Relocating to a secure area he speed dialed the General's extension.

"General Hammond." Came the response after the the call dialed through its various security process's.

"General Hammond this is Major Davis, verification code, alpha, one, sierra, four, six, seven."

"Yes Major, I was just about to call you."

"Sir, I have received information that leads me to believe that Jonas Quinn is in danger. I suggest he be remitted back to the SGC as soon as possible." Davis interjected hurriedly.

The was a sigh from the other end "Major Davis, unfortunately that will not be possible as I have just been informed that Jonas Quinn has gone missing and we have good reason to believe he may have been abducted."

A/N: Thanks for reading and as always, please let me know what you think!


	13. Forewarned is forearmed

**Chapter 13: Forewarned is forearmed**  
>_<p>

Jonas waited until Soleil was fully asleep and then carefully maneuvered his sore and protesting body until he was laying on his back. Now staring up at the stars Jonas's eyes traced the invisible lines of the constellations.

It was a habit he had formed shortly after joining SG-1. It was fairly common to sleep out in the open air on missions and Jonas had started doing it idly as a way to pass the time during watch. It had become oddly comforting, maybe because no matter what strange or unfamiliar planet they visited they all existed under the same sky, albeit oriented a bit differently. He'd been doing it so long now he'd even begun creating his own constellations that catalogued significant experiences he had since coming to earth. He wondered if this experience would lead to something worthy of it's own constellation.

Jonas interrupted his own thought process and took the required moment to scan the sloping ground in front of where they lay. Jonas's keen eyes searched for anything amiss in the moonlit expanse. But no foreign entities were found and everything was still, only the natural cacophony of the midnight forest sounded faintly in his ears.

Feeling slightly secure once again, Jonas allowed his thoughts to drift. His headache reminded him of the one and only hangover he'd ever had. It had happened during his first year on earth and his experience had made him swear off all alcoholic beverages ever since.

:: Flashback ::

"Okay, let's see . . . I am going to get the All American burger, medium rare. Fries and slaw on the side. Your house beer and . . . a shot of jack daniels please." Jack ordered, handing his menu to the waitress who nimby took it.

Sam gave him a look, surprised he didn't choose his usual beer. "What Carter? We're on leave. Besides its a special occasion." He said looking at her.

"And what occasion would that be sir?" Sam asked eyebrow raised.

"well uh . . . there is a chance it might rain tonight." He explained lamely.

"So, how does that make it a special occasion?" Sam prodded him.

"We're in drought year." He explained.

"Ah I see, fire-water for a rain dance." Carter said smiling ear to ear.

"What's fire-water?" Jonas asked.

Everyone including the waitress looked at him.

"It's Whiskey," Jack explained, but Jonas gave him a blank look, "Hard liquor." Jack tried again, without any further luck. Turning to the waitress he explained "He's from outta town, doesn't drink much."

"Okaaayyyy well, i'll get all that, right out for you." The waitress started to say as she wrote the parties last order on her pad. But Jonas interrupted her "Actually can I get a shot of Jack Daniels as well?" He asked.

"Um, sure sweetie." She replied making a note on her pad. "Okie dokie, i'll be right back with those." she replied before wandering away.

"Jonas" Sam asked somewhat warily, after the waitress had left. "Have you ever had hard liquor?"

"Sure. Kinda. Well, I mean not here, but on Kelowna." Jonas affirmed.

"You don't seem like much of a drinker. You hate beer." Jack reminded him, referencing Jonas's first encounter with the beverage almost two years ago.

"To be fair you served him a Coors, at the cabin." Sam interjected with an ornery smile.

"Hey. Coors is a good beer." Jack protested with displeasure at the stinging remark.

"Well to be completely honest, Kelowna only has one true liquor to speak of, because of the ban."

"Ban?" Sam asked curiously and Teal'c tilted his head in his usual "tell us more" pose.

"Yeah, as you know, Langaran society has been shaped by our many, many . . . many conflicts. So, as a result of our tumultuous history our society put a great deal of emphasis on physical and mental fitness"

"So thats why you're always sparring with Teal'c." Jack interrupted, lamely joking.

Everyone at the table ignored the comment, and Jonas continued. "Well, being bodily and intellectually superior gave us an edge. So, basically the Kelownan government saw alcohol and its side effects as a threat to our ultimate goal and as a result all alcohol and it's production was banned . . . under penalty of death." He explained.

"Kelownan prohibition, eh?" Jack interjected.

"Yeah, but unlike the american prohibition, no one fought it, our prohibition was widely accepted, hardly anyone protested the action, and well, the few that did we very quickly . . . um . . . silenced you could say." He concluded, grabbing his glass of water and taking a sip.

"Well that . . . sucks" Jack reacted. The more he heard about Kelownan society the more he understood Jonas's need to get the hell outta dodge.

"Jonas did you not say that a liquor was yet available to your people." Teal'c inquired.

"Yeah Stohl." Jonas replied

"Stole what?" Jack asked misunderstanding.

"No, Sto-hl, its the name of the drink." Jonas corrected him enunciating the emphasis, before continuing, "Before the ban, Stohl was very hard to make–it came from a rare poisonous root, because of that it was only the prestigious few imbibed. Basically, the same people that instituted the ban were connoisseurs of Stohl and excluded it, preventing its eradication."

"Sto-hl, huh." Jack said forcing the correct pronouncement from his tongue. "Well thats a pretty story but I've meet your so called prestigious Kelownan's and based on what i've seen stole can't be that great. No offense." He said his correct pronunciation quickly slipping to the wayside.

"It's pretty strong stuff, Colonel, I only had it a few times and while it tasted sweet, I can definitely tell you it had quite the kick." Jonas bolstered.

"Yeah, but you've never had good old fashioned american whiskey, this stuff will put hair on your chest." Jack announced arguing his point.

"Hair on my chest?" Jonas asked confused.

Sam smiled at his bewilderment, "It's a saying, basically, it means that the drink is so strong it will make a man out of you"

"I see." Jonas replied, getting the subtle implication about his maturity. "Well, the common saying about Stohl is, 'One sip's a thrill, but two sips will kill."

"You've got to be kidding me." Jack scoffed.

"It was technically a poison, Colonel. Sure, in smaller doses it was intoxicating, but drink too much and you'd go slowly mad and die." Jonas explained the saying.

"Sounds a bit like Absinthe." Sam commented.

Jonas gave a nod, "Kind of, but much more potent."

"You know about absinthe but not whiskey?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"I read about it in the base library, in a book on Toulouse Lautrec." Jonas elucidated.

"to loose what?" Jack asked.

"The french painter." Jonas said as if it clarified everything.

"Did he do those garden paintings?" Jack asked Sam.

"I think you mean Monet." Sam replied.

"Well, whatever," Jack said steering the conversation away from art he asked, "Jonas, if that stole stuff is so bad for you why'd you drink it?"

"At my station, I had to attend quite a few state dinners and high powered government meetings, and at those events, having a sip of Stohl wasn't as much an option as an expectation." He said.

"Have you ever been drunk?" Jack asked.

"Well with Stohl you don't really get drunk as much as you get a—rushing feeling of euphoria."

"So, high?" Jack interpreted.

"I guess." Jonas gave in.

"Well with whiskey you get drunk." Jack pronounced. As if on cue the waitress returned with the shots.

"Be careful Jonas." Sam warned as Jonas picked up his glass.

"Hey, this might be my only opportunity to get those all important hairs on my chest." Jonas joked.

Jack grimaced at the unintentional awkwardness of the attempted joke. "She's right Jonas, I don't know about stole but whiskey is an acquired taste. We have another saying 'Drink responsibly'."

"Well, a sip can't hurt." Jonas challenged.

"Never say never, Jonas." Jack said as both men swigged the drink.

:: End Flashback ::

The Colonel had been right too. After a short period of tipsiness Jonas had spent an unfortunate evening in the men's restroom "praying to the porcelain god" as Jack had colorfully put it. And the following day's headache hadn't been that awesome either. The headache he had then however, was nothing compared to the severe pounding he was currently experiencing.

A few hours passed and Jonas vigilantly kept watch, his senses heightened, listening for any unkempt sound. He didn't feel cold even though he knew it was probably no warmer than 20-30 degrees. In fact he was hot, very hot, sweat built and released in tiny beads from his temples. Jonas realized he must be running a fever and was once again reminded of his rapidly transforming genes.

Looking up past the canopy of trees Jonas absently speculated about what was going come this new cognitive ability. He thought about what Astor had said about his genetic structure. It wasn't the first time he'd been told he was different. It had been mentioned many times not only since he'd come to earth but since he was a boy. When Dr. Frasier attributed his high I.Q. and aptitude for learning to his being Kelownan, he didn't tell her that it was an unusual ability for his people too. He didn't want to seem like a braggart and he definitely didn't want to feel more peculiar than he already was.

He considered his life before coming to earth. He'd always done very well, Kelownan society rewarded it's thinkers with great acclaim. Jonas was primed for advancement to political office and many of his peers had high hopes that he would quickly become a very powerful player in the ongoing war. Even his mentor Dr. Kieran had asked Jonas more than once what his plans were once he was inevitably appointed. Jonas had always brushed his comments aside unsure whether or not he would want the position were it offered to him. Jonas realized that even then, he somehow innately knew no matter what noble intention he brought to the political seat, that, that path would only lead to more destruction. In hindsight he knew that the best thing he could have ever done for his home was to betray them.

Jonas spent some time pondering that before his thoughts shifted back to his aching body. His headache was thankfully fading away but the fever worried him, it could be a sign of infection from the wounds he'd sustained but he knew that more than likely it was his body fighting the genetic transformation. There was no telling what those madmen had done to him, but from what he had gathered while captive this was only the beginning.

As if on cue, a vision flashed into Jonas's mind.

Jonas's body went rigid, the experience overtaking him. His eyes dilated as the scene flooded his mind playing itself out in less than a second. As it ended Jonas was left with no time to consider his decision. Not wasting a second he swiftly and carefully rose from the ground and scanned the area around them. Spying what he was searching for he crouched as low as he could considering his injuries and shook Soleil awake.

"WHa? Is it my turn?" Soleil asked groggily, waking with a start, her voice a bit too loud for Jonas's alert mind.

Jonas put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture and motioned for her to get up. Instantly alarmed Soleil rose pulling the jacket that had been used as a coverlet across her shoulders as a protection against the the morning chill. She followed Jonas as he guided her to a rock outcropping farther up the hill.

He helped her squeeze between two particularly large boulders and then guided her to a gnarly looking over full bushy area.

Jonas didn't falter, focused on his objective, expeditiously plowing into the bushes until he was fully hidden from view. Soleil hesitated for a moment not cherishing the idea of another prickly hiding spot but pushed the discomfort aside and followed after the man.

Her hair snagged repeatedly on the surrounding brush as she descended making her descent much slower than Jonas's. Finally fully Inside the bushes she found her counterpart lying on the ground resting on his elbows, pistol at ready, looking like a strange half naked sniper. He motioned with his head, beckoning her to mimic his position on the ground, which she quickly did.

She followed his steady gaze as he stared out into their vacated campground. Soleil guessed it was early morning maybe 5:00 or 6:00 by the light, and wondered what Jonas had heard that had made him startle so.

The minutes dragged on as they waited, and seeing nothing appear Soleil felt her nervousness slowly fading especially as the early morning light began to strengthen and shine through the trees illuminating the darkened forest. Still, she watched patiently for whatever danger Jonas had spied to materialize.

After, what felt like ages passed, Soleil was starting to wonder if there really was any lurking thing to fear. Before she could open her mouth to question Jonas's sudden impulse she heard footsteps and a squad of three men appeared in the small clearing in front of her.

Soleil's heart picked up it's pace in her chest as she watched their pursuers wander the area they had formerly used as a makeshift camp. When one of the men crouched down and examined their vacated sleeping space, Soleil knitted her brow apprehensively.

"Search the area." The man commanded picking up a broken branch and examining it. "If you find them, kill the girl and bring the subject to me."

The man's pronouncement caused intense fear to spike through Soleil's body. Jonas's proclamation the night before had just been proven true, they planned to kill her. Her heart thundered in her chest as the frightful revelation sunk in. She remained perfectly still and began to silently pray that their hiding place remained secure.

As the search party dispersed in all directions. Soleil tried make her breathing as shallow as possible nervous that the slight sound might give away their location but her heart thundered in her ears and she felt like passing out. In an attempt to alleviate her fear, she looked over at Jonas. The man seemed amazingly calm, focused intently on the scene playing out in front of them, weapon gripped firmly in his palms.

Jonas watched the men none of whom he recognized directly but there was no doubt they were more NID goons. Jonas narrowed his eyes as one of the men made a beeline towards the bushes they hid within. This was as far as Jonas's vision had revealed, whatever happened after the man approached was unknown, Jonas hoped silently that he'd made the right decision to follow his vision.

The searcher agily made his way around the nearby boulders searching every nook and crevice as he went, continuing towards them until he was no more than a foot from the bushes where the two escapees were concealed.

All Jonas and Soleil could see of the man at this distance were his boots caked with dirt. The man paused for a moment, surveying the bushes in front of him and then he stepped ever closer. Jonas heard Soleil's breath hitch as she watched the man approach. There was a rustling sound from above them as their pursuer used the point of his weapon to part the bushes just ahead of them. Jonas immediately dropped his shoulders until his frame was almost parallel with the ground and Soleil followed suit.

Suddenly the muzzle of his rifle hit the ground an inch from Soleil's face. Eyes wide with fear she bit back a scream of surprise. The rifle went up again and came down this time between Jonas body and and hers. Jonas looked at her frightened face and did his best to convey in his expression that she should remain as still as possible.

The rifle came down two more times both narrow misses.

Seemingly satisfied the man did a final sweep across the tops of the bushes before turning the heels of his feet to the hidden duo.

"All clear up here." he called down to his counterparts before moving back through the rocky outcropping.

"Clear here." Another call sounded as the men completed their survey of the immediate area.

"Sir, they may have taken this route," the first man, out of site, said, "It's the clearest path."

"Move out." The leader said making a decision and one by one the search party disappeared from view. After a minute both Jonas a Soleil let out shaky breaths of relief.

A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Also I am issuing a desperate and pathetic plea for more reviews. (I didn't think I was going to be so needy but knowing people are not just reading, but actually liking your story enough to tell you, is like crack for the creative mind.)


	14. You learn something new everyday

**Chapter 14: You learn something new everyday**  
>_<p>

"We've hit a wall sir." Jack O'Neill announced to his commanding officer, General Hammond.

"What about the man on the surveillance tape?" The General questioned.

"Oh you mean the dead end–dead guy." O'Neill responded cryptically.

"What the colonel means Sir," Sam interjected, "is that we made a positive I.D. of the man who kidnapped Soleil Morris. However that I.D. led us to a deceased U.S. Marine Lieutenant Colonel named Wendell Lasker. According to his file he died over 5 years ago while serving a deployment in Iraq."

"Yeah, dead guy, I said that." The Colonel said offhand after hearing his second in command's lengthy explanation.

"Nothing else has come from your investigation? Were you able to pull anything else from your eyewitness?" Hammond pushed, hopefully.

"The only thing he could add to the original police statement was a positive identification that one the men he saw fighting was Jonas." Sam said.

"What about the blood sample, Doctor?" The General asked switching his focus to the petite doctor sitting next to him.

"Well, it's Jonas's blood sir, unfortunately thats all I have." Fraiser stated lamely.

"I may have something." Came a familiar voice from the doorway of the briefing room. The congregated SG members looked up at the the sound of the voice.

"Major Davis, contacted me shortly after I was informed of Mr. Quinn's disappearance. He has been assisting the investigation from Nevada." General Hammond informed them as the major entered the room, "Major, I was just about to let SG-1 know that you would be joining us for our briefing today." He said addressing the man as he entered the room. Turning to the group he explained. "Major Davis has intelligence that he believes may shed light on this matter. He wasn't able to give me all the details over the phone but I do believe its something you all will want to hear."

"Yes, the information I have is too sensitive to be relayed any other way but in person. I'm just glad to see I have caught you all at once." Major Davis explained further.

"I believe whatever information you have will be a helpful addition to what we've been able to gather." Teal'c added as the major took a seat at the mahogany table.

"Yeah, which is exactly squat." Colonel O'Neill summed up crabbily.

The Major ignored the comment fully used too the bluntness of SG-1's commanding officer.

"Please, Major fill us in." The Colonel, encouraged impatiently.

"We have reason to believe that Jonas Quinn has been abducted by a rogue faction of the NID."

"What!" The colonel exclaimed, annoyed, "I thought we got those guys."

"We were also under that same perception, at least until last year." Major Davis distributed a file from his attache to the general. "What you have in front of you is evidence that the splinter cell went much deeper than we originally thought."

"We have been working to weed out exactly who is connected and how far it goes but it hasn't been easy, they are much more careful and have gotten better at covering their tracks. However, we do have reason to believe they may have important political connections in at least three major governments including our own and I have reason to believe they may still have an informant or informants in the SGC as well."

"What makes you say that Major?" The general asked gravely.

"It seems they are in possession of recent SGC intelligence that the could have only originated from  
>this base."<p>

"What information have you then obtained that leads you to believe they are responsible for the abduction of Jonas Quinn?" Teal'c inquired.

The Major cleared his throat before beginning, "As you are all aware Jonas isn't the only Langaran on earth, Dr. Kieran is being housed in a government run Mental Health Institution in Nevada."

"Yeah, So . . . ?" The Colonel prompted impatiently as Davis paused, waving his hands in circular gesture to propel the Major to get to his point.

"Dr. Kieran's case was re-assigned to another physician last month after his regular physician was seriously injured in a car accident. Everything was done according to proper procedure. However shortly after this new doctor, Dr. Talbot, took over Dr. Kieran's case he administered a series of unusual tests. We are'nt completely clear what kind of tests exactly as Dr. Talbot went missing 72 hours ago and immediately following his disappearance there was an 'accidental' fire. We lost 3 months of clinical records and recordings, including everything from Dr. Talbots attendance."

"Well at that secure of a facility there had to back-ups" Carter reasoned aloud.

"The back-up system experienced a cascading failure when we tried to access them we lost everything that wasn't archived." Davis explained.

"Quite the coincidence." Jack said satirically.

"It was enough to launch a full investigation on Dr. Talbot especially in light of the fact that since his disappearance Dr. Keiran has lapsed into a rare period of lucidity."

"What?" Dr. Fraiser exclaimed in surprise. "Thats not possible, his cognitive deterioration is irreversible."

"Yes, your findings and your colleagues findings were very consistent on that medical fact. Regardless of those facts, Dr. Kieran seems to have regained his faculties for the moment. I've brought medical evidence of his recovery with me." He replied passing the doctor a stack of folders and papers.

Janet immediately began to pour through the documents and everyone in the room waited patiently as scrutinized them. "Dr. Nipun Bahari sent these?" She asked unbelievingly.

"Yes he was brought in by special appointment." Davis replied.

"Doctor?" The general questioned as the doctor scanned the document in front of her intensely. "Sir, Dr. Bahari is a leading expert in brain disorders, his specialty is schizophrenia. I'd need more time to analyze this, and Dr. Kieran, but from what I can see Major Davis is correct there seems to be a significant mental improvement in his disorder."

The team was stunned at her verification of the amazing claim. "I interviewed Dr. Kieran myself just yesterday, and he described being cured by an alien device during one of his sessions with Dr. Talbot. He also divulged a rather remarkable story about Jonas Quinn, one in which he was coerced into also sharing with Dr. Talbot."

"Coerced how?" Jack asked.

"I'm glad you asked as it pertains to the SGC leak I mentioned earlier. Dr Talbot seemed to have full knowledge of the events on P3X-637, including copies of the imaging taken by Dr. Fraiser. He disclosed a partial account of that mission and the subsequent aftermath, suggesting that Jonas was currently ill and any information Dr. Kieran might could be used to uncover a cure." Major Davis answered. standing and pulling out secure handheld drive he asked. "Sir, if I may?"

"By all means Major." The general allowed.

Major Davis went to work getting the video set-up on the projection screen but before he hit play he prepared the room for what they were about to see. "During this video interview, Dr. Kieran reveals some very surprising information about Jonas Quinn and while it cannot be fully verified as accurate or trustworthy, it definitely connects a few errant puzzle pieces in my investigation. I believe it must be at least considered feasible until proven otherwise." Without further ado he set the video in motion.

A seated Dr. Kieran dressed in a robe and hospital gown appeared on the screen before them. The voice of Major Davis sounded from off screen as he stated the date and time of the interview and then an accented voice off screen began to run through a series of questions used to gauge a patient's mental clarity.

The gathered party intently watched the recording as it played out and Dr. Kieran divulged his long-kept secret. As the recording came to an end the Major turned to team sitting dumbstruck around the table. "We will conduct further interviews of course but I felt this info demanded immediate attention especially in light of recent events."

"Wait, wait. Jonas is a . . . Lab rat?" The colonel asked his brows knitting fully stupefied and barely able to digest this new story.

"I too find this information difficult to believe." Teal'c said seconding the Colonels emotion.

"Actually what Dr. Kieran is saying might actually have merit, Sir." Frasier said only to be met with an unbelieving stare from everyone except Carter and Davis.

Ready to defend her statement she continued, "When Jonas first came to earth, I ran a series of tests that all confirm what Dr. Kieran noted as genetic differences. At the time I surmised that it was merely a feature of being Langaran. I did begin to question that though, after examining Dr. Kieran and finding no similar anomalies in him. At first I attributed this as another side affect of his prolonged exposure with naquadria assuming that either it, or normal cellular break down; due to his age had reduced the mans natural aptitudes. But after Jonas's experience with Nirriti's machine I had no choice but to question that theory. I did run a series of secondary tests on Jonas and found a strange genetic marker I had never seen before. But since I knew Nirtti had attempted to genetically modify him, I had no choice but to assume it was her doing. Now however I have to admit there is a possibility it was always there."

"Wait if Jonas was part naquadria wouldn't Teal'c or Sam you know . . . sense him?" Jack asked.

"Only if it was in his blood Sir, from what Dr. Kieran said it's a genetic mix." Sam replied.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You guys are seriously going to believe this? I mean c'mon the guys a nut job." The Colonel chided.

"Granted, Sir it's hard to believe. Especially since Langara is far behind our own technological advancement. To think that they could create a genetically advanced human and blend it with a mineral like naquadria is . . . is . . ." Carter stuttered at a loss for words.

"Absurd?" The colonel offered.

"It's hard to believe." Carter finally finished.

"Did Dr. Kieran not say that Osias Toren merely continued the work that had been discovered at area zero? Perhaps, the groundwork for this feat had already been laid by a system lord looking to create a hok-taur."  
>Teal'c offered.<p>

"That's possible Teal'c. I mean we know the Nirtti didn't create her own technology but merely adapted found tech to suit her use." Carter added, jumping back on the bandwagon. "Maybe the the technology the Kelownan's found and Nirtti's were from a similar source."

"I mean c'mon were talking about Jonas here. He's . . . a normal-ish guy." The colonel protested lamely.

Davis interrupted the rampant conjecture wanting to bring the groups focus back to the current issue. "Regardless, of whether or not Dr. Keirans, story is to be believed, I have been able to trace Dr. Talbot to a man named Corbin Denholm, a man we understand to be a major player in the surviving NID splinter cell. Additionally Dr. Talbot is a renowned genetic neuroscientist and was slotted to win a nobel peace prize before he was accused of crimes against humanity, the claims were never fully proven, although he did fall off the map after it came to light, that is until he started working with Dr. Kieran."

"Sounds like a confession to me." Jack stated, voicing what they were all thinking.

"What kind of crimes was he accused of exactly?" Janet asked.

"Genetic human experimentation on living human subjects, mainly societal derelicts."

The room was silent for a moment as the realization of what that might mean hit them individually. "Major Davis do you believe, that the NID plans to experiment on Jonas Quinn?" Hammond asked directly.

"It would explain why he was abducted only two days after Dr. Talbot's disappearance and Dr. Kieran's manipulation and interrogation." Davis admitted.

"Do you have any idea where the NID may have taken Mr. Quinn?" Hammond questioned him once more.

"Not as of yet, but I have been working since yesterday to try and get that information. It's my hope that if we focus our efforts on securing more intel on the NID faction we may have a better chance of finding Jonas." He offered confidently.

"I agree Major. SG-1, I fully expect you to pursue this new angle in the case and considering that we may have a leak within the SGC none of this information is to leave this room. Dismissed." Hammond commanded ending the meeting.

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	15. Seeing is believing

**Chapter 15: Seeing is believing **  
>_<p>

They had waited a good 45 minutes after the search party disappeared before they finally left the prickly protection of the bushes. Soleil's body protested the movement terribly, and her arms, which had been pinned under her chest, had fallen asleep and were frustratingly numb. More frighteningly though, Jonas had fallen into a coughing fit, his former immobile position having aggravated his chest injury.

Jonas knew it was bad reaction, and as he started to cough he desperately clawed at his bandages working feverishly to dislodge the pressure before the bone stabbing at his lung with each racking cough broke through and caused debilitating damage.

Seeing his frantic reaction Soleil quickly ran to his side and aided his effort, helping to pull the makeshift bandage from his heaving chest.

As soon as the restrictive material was gone Jonas gripped his knees in an effort to steady himself as coughed until his eyes watered and he felt faint. After a few painstaking minutes his protesting body finally calmed and his lungs slowly returned to their delicate breathing rhythm.

Soleil stood at his side the remnants of the hastily removed bandage clutched tightly in her grip her whole body rigid with fear and worry.

Jonas took in a low and rasping breath trying to speak and failing. Impatiently he waited until his oxygen deprived body greedily filled with the crisp morning air.

"I'm okay . . ." He finally spoke his voice sounding gravely and weak to his own ears.

Soleil watched him, work to regain his composure, once again attempting shielding her from his suffering. She was starting to read between the fortitude and determination that he wore like armor and knew he was falling apart bit-by-bit. It filled her with mixed emotions and she wondered what drove him to be so frustratingly selfless. He was very good at it, and though his expression was calmly impassive it was belied by his green eyes their lashes glistening in the early morning light with unshed tears.

"We should go." He said straightening carefully, unaware of her scrutiny.

"Don't you think we should re-bandage your ribs?" She asked, attempting to force him to consider his health and unable to ignore his discolored torso it's varying shades of blue, purple and red looked like a grotesque abstract painting in the pale light.

"No, I, I'd like to keep it off for awhile," He breathed, "it's not really helping much anymore." He explained.

She nodded unable to argue with his reasoning and stuffed the rags into the large pocket of the suit jacket in case they should be needed again in the future.

"Jonas?" Soleil asked as he started up the path in the opposite direction they had last seen there pursuers, his gait much slower and more deliberate than yesterdays.

He paused and turned to her, waiting.

"How do you know were going the right way?" she asked nervous they might run into her would be murders.

He thought for a minute before responding. The truth was he was just going on gut instinct but looking at the obviously uneasy woman he decided to give her something more definite to hold onto. "Military training." He replied flashing a slight smile.

That seemed to appease her and the couple proceeded quietly through the slowly waking woods.

As they went along Jonas found he was faring much worse than the day before. He nonchalantly began to direct his path closer to the tree trunks surrounding them in anticipation that his weak frame might need their additional support. Sooner than expected he faltered slightly and instinctively braced his hand against a nearby tree in an attempt to steady himself.

As his fingers met the rough bark the image of a hunter, dressed in camo, rifle tucked lazily under an arm flashed into his mind. Jonas, stunned, pulled his hand from the tree and the image swiftly dissipated along with his touch. Curiously he let the tips of his fingers graze the tree again. The image returned, instantly, and he watched the hunter walk languidly in front of him proceeding until his frame was swallowed by the dense forest around them.

Jonas pulled his hand away once more and once more the image departed at the disconnect.

Amazed by the new ability he didn't notice Soleil until she was right beside him.

Her brow creased with confusion as she had just watched him repeatedly caress the tree next to him a distant look in his eyes. She knew he was still running a fever, she felt it radiating from his body as she stood next to him. Watching his faraway focus her concern grew and she wondered if he was delirious.

"Jonas?" She asked tilting her head with concern.

Jonas ignored her, and then without a glance, started off again his direction shifting a bit from their previous course, deciding to follow the specter of the hunter.

"This way." He said confidently and with a hint of awe laced between his words.

She followed him hesitantly, scrutinizing his odd behavior. As they continued on he would stop every so often to touch another tree or branch and then veer in an altogether different direction.

Feeling more and more that he might not be in his right mind Soleil became apprehensively aware of their surroundings, afraid that her unwell counterpart would unintentionally direct them into the path of danger.

Jonas had stopped a few feet ahead, at yet another tree, but at this trunk he stayed a bit longer than the others. Soleil stopped to watch him, her level of concern rising.

Suddenly Jonas seemed to cast off his daze and broke into a careful sprint running ahead until he was out of view. Instantly alarmed Soleil kicked her legs into action following the path in which he'd vanished. She rounded the last tree he'd touched and saw him yards ahead. Pushing her tired and aching body she ran across the uneven forest floor until in attempt to catch up to him. Just as she reached him Jonas halted in his dash.

"Jonas what the hell ..." she began to berate him but stopped when she noticed he wasn't paying attention to her. Following his gaze through the early autumn leaves and blue fir branches, Soleil was stunned to see an old dilapidated cabin.

"Oh thank God!" She cried out under her breath. Her earlier fears faded and she made an attempt to run towards the first sign of civilization she'd seen in what seemed like forever but Jonas gently pulled her back.

"Let me check it out first," He said, his unspoken apprehension shining through his steady gaze. "Stay here I'll call you if it's clear."

As Jonas started off Soleil called to him in an urgent whisper,"Wait!".

He paused mid-step and turned to her.

"What if those guys come?" She asked, with distress in her voice.

"Just stay hidden." He warned, before continuing his retreat.

Soleil quickly looked for a hiding place near her. Spying nearby fallen fir she immediately crouched behind it, making sure she was fully hidden behind the bare and massive root system. Barely popping her head above the decaying tree, she tried to keep her gaze on Jonas as he began to circle around the cabins perimeter. He worked his way with great stealth, crouching among the low brush, he was impossibly quiet as he crept along the twig laden forest floor. After a few yards she lost sight of him and re focused her attention on the new setting in front of her.

Soleil stared at the old looking cabin. It sat tormentingly close and although it showed years of mediocre upkeep, it was still livable looking and it's stone chimney and diamond cut windows felt achingly homey compared to the recent environments she'd experienced. Although the sun was rising and casting welcome light into the forest it did nothing to alleviate her feeling of vulnerability, especially without the company of her traveling companion. Apprehensively, she ducked lower behind the fallen tree making sure her tallish hair wouldn't give her away. But as the minutes silently ticked by she slowly rose up again peering over the bark to see if she could catch a glimpse of Jonas.

He was nowhere to be seen, however, and as she scanned across the small expanse in front of her she was startled suddenly by a foreign sound. Quickly she ducked down again, her ears straining to identify the sound and discover its location and cause.

As her imagination began create dozens of horrible scenarios she abruptly sensed a presence approaching from behind her. Soleil whipped around in fright, her face frozen in a mix between abject terror and fierce determination and braced her body for an attack from the imminent threat. Instead of the muscle bound and snarling goon she'd expected to see, however, the approaching figure was just Jonas returning from his surveillance.

Sagging with relief as she recognized her counterpart her earlier fright fizzled into chagrin. "Did anyone ever tell you you walk like a ghost?" She whispered annoyed at his sudden appearance her heart still hammering in her chest.

"Sorry." He said mouth slightly upturned, amused by her animated antics. He had never seen anyone make a face quite like that before.

Pushing the humor aside he crouched down beside her and turned his gaze toward the cabin and then back to her. "The cabin's empty. Looks like the owner is out hunting." He told her.

"A hunter?" She asked.

"Yeah it's a hunter's cabin they only utilize it during hunting season. Come on." He said reaching out to help her up. She took his proffered hand and they slowly approached the dwelling.

As the reached the front porch they both went up to the front door. Jonas rattled the knob verifying that it was indeed locked. Then Jonas started his weird touching thing again. Lightly, he placed the palm of his right hand on the front door and closed his eyes, barely a second passed before he turned back to Soleil.

"We need to look for a moose." He announced, his eyes scanning the immediate area.

"A Moose?" Soleil asked perplexed.

"A wooden moose." He unhelpfully clarified, his voice drifting into a musing tone. He broke away from her, and made a beeline to the far end of the porch. Without hesitation he reached behind a stack of wood and pulled up a small moose statuette made of wood. He fingered the figure for a moment and then returned it to its hiding place. Walking back over to the door, Soleil spotted the glint of a silvery object in his hand Jonas fit the object which Soleil now recognized as a key into the the deadbolt and unlocked the cabin door.

Soleil was astounded at the ease of their entry but said nothing and followed closely behind Jonas as he walked through the now open door.

The interior of the cabin was a sparsely decorated single room. On one side it housed a small twin bed an antique wardrobe that felt overlarge in the small space, and on the other side was an armchair that had seen better days and a small wooden table with two mismatched chairs. Besides these few elements in the living area there was also a wood stove and a very dated kitchenette with some overhead shelving. The only decor on the walls was a gun rack and a few pots and pans hanging above the stove.

Both Soleil and Jonas surveyed the interior for a moment before moving into action. "We can't stay long search for anything that might be useful, food, blankets, medicine, anything." Jonas said as he started searching the sleeping area to the right and Soleil went directly to the kitchenette on the left.

Searching the small cabinet under the kitchen sink Soleil immediately spied some cans of beans and felt a rush of excitement as her stomach growled with hunger. Unfortunately the labels on the cans seemed well worn and as she examined them she found they were five years past the expiration date. Dejectedly she put the cans back. Looking further into cabinet only produced some very under utilized cleaning supplies. There wasn't much else in her area of the small room and she was about to give up her search, when she spied a bit of shiny metal in the space between the kitchenette and the wall.

Reaching her small hand into the tight space she pulled out a metal box about the width of a briefcase. She quickly undid the latches and opened the lid. A pile of well worn playboy magazines spilled out and Soleil wrinkled her nose in disgust and disappointment. Yet, as the pile of shifted she realized the box also held a stash of other objects including a flashlight, a box of matches and what looked like a relatively new medicine kit.

Eagerly she pulled the lid of the medicine kit open and found a stock of gauze, alcohol swabs, butterfly closures, antiseptic and some packets of aspirin. Elated at the find she gathered the useful materials stuffing them into the large pockets of the suit jacket she was wearing. Standing she pulled a drinking glass from the small wooden shelf above the sink and turned on the tap. A clear stream of water appeared and she let out a small sigh of relief at the sight. Quickly, she filled the glass and drank the water eagerly, just then realizing how parched she'd been. Gasping for air after her long liquid pull she refilled the glass and approached Jonas who was searching through the drawers of the ancient wardrobe.

Moving to the bed she dumped the load of materials onto the coverlet. Jonas turned from his efforts at the noise and Soleil used that moment to catch his attention.

"Here." She said holding out the full glass along with a blister pack of aspirin. Jonas immediately dropped the bundle of objects in his own hands onto the bed, and let out a sigh of anticipation at her offering.

Without wasting a second he took the blister pack and tore it open, popping the pills into his mouth. He then took the glass from her extended hand and gulped the liquid down as greedily as she had a moment ago.

"Sit down." She ordered him as he finished. He thankfully complied without protest and in turn she pulled an assortment of supplies from the medical kit.

"We don't have much time." He reminded her as she produced an alcohol swab and began to gingerly clean the dried blood from his face.

"This wont take long." She replied softly but firmly not allowing him to brush her care aside.

As she cleaned his face Jonas barely flinched even as the stinging liquid grazed his many open cuts. Soleil moved from his face to his arm quickly unwrapping the dirty rag that covered his bullet wound. As she removed the bandage the clotting pulled away and it began to bleed sluggishly. Though Jonas had dismissed it easily as nothing but a graze, the laceration had cut deeply into his tricep. As she examined it she took the bottle of antiseptic and poured it over a bit of gauze. Bringing the now soaked material up to the blood caked wound she paused, "this will probably hurt." she warned.

Jonas nodded his head in understanding and she saw the muscles in his cheek tighten as he clenched his jaw in preparation. Soleil spent the next few minutes cleaning and re-bandaging the wound and Jonas kept silent as she worked the only indication that it hurt was the occasional tensing of his muscles.

After she had finished re-wrapping the wound. Jonas turned to his abandoned pile on the bed and selected a plaid shirt he'd found in the wardrobe. It was a size larger than he normally wore but he was thankful for the warmth it provided as he carefully pulled it over his broad shoulders. Soleil meanwhile repackaged the kit and laid it next to the flashlight and matches. Jonas stood and pulled out a small rucksack he had found. Gathering the few items Soleil had laid out with his own assortment of contributions he put them in the rucksack and pulled the drawstring tight. He swung the bag over a shoulder and then glancing out the window he made one final check of the cabin they had just pillaged searching out anything they might have missed. His eyes caught on the navajo style bedspread and he quickly tore the blanket from the frame and swung around Soleil's small shoulders.

Grateful for the added warmth the blanket provided Soleil couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt in her gut as she saw the now bare bed. She wasn't sure she fully okay with stealing a strangers things but their current desperate situation forced her to ignore her conscience for once. Inwardly she comforted herself with the thought that if the owner of the house only knew their predicament she imagined he'd understand and possibly do more to help them evade their danger.

"Come on." Jonas called from the doorway pulling her from her reverie.

Quickly the two departed the dwelling, Jonas leading, directing them to the back of the property. Once the turned the corner Soleil was surprised to see a slightly rusted and beat up late 60's dodge truck.

Jonas seemed to know of it's existence however and curiously pulled out a pair of reading glasses and a pen he'd found from his pocket. She watched transfixed as he wrenched the glasses apart carefully selecting certain pieces from the dismantled item and then went to work on the pen giving it a similar treatment. He paused momentarily from his work to scan the area and then apparently satisfied with what he saw or rather didn't see went back to his task.

Selecting one of the fragments, an arm from the glasses, he put in his mouth and bit the metal twisting as he did so and then pulling it out of his mouth for a close examination. He repeated this twice until the aforementioned piece was in a satisfactory state. He then took the rest of his selected bits and went to the vehicle door. Inserting two of the longer portions he finagled them into the keyhole with great concentration. Satisfied with their position he used a third element, a very then piece of metal and fit it between the other two tools. After a few more seconds of maneuvering Soleil was amazed to see a small metal knob pop up on the inner rim of the vehicle and Jonas easily opened the door.

Soleil's jaw dropped in awe. "where did you learn to do that?" She asked.

"A friend, but to be honest she was much better at explaining wormhole theory." He replied his voice slightly muffled as he ducked his head under the now open vehicles dash. Soleil couldn't see what exactly he was doing but she guessed he was attempting to find a key to start the vehicle. She heard two short buzzing sounds and then to her elation the old vehicles engine roared loudly into life.

"You know how to hot-wire a car?" she exclaimed. Jonas ignored her amazement this time, more concerned about the noise he'd just introduced into the serene forest. Straightening his frame and reached across the bench seat and pulled up the lock on the passenger side. "Get in." He ordered.

Sensing his urgent manner Soleil quickly complied racing around the bed of the truck and climbing into the open cab.

Within a few moments Jonas and Soleil were driving down the fairly overgrown path through the woods. Jonas had struggled at first to get the vehicle in the right gear having never driven a vehicle quite like it. Soleil gave him a nervous look at the first few lurches and he'd apologized for the difficulty. Truthfully he wanted to explain that he'd only received his driving license less than 4 months ago, but thought better of the admission, and kept quiet. Eventually he got the hang of it and inwardly celebrated his quick-study ability.

"Do you think they heard us?" Soleil asked scanning the tree-line through her window.

"Possibly," He said unsure, "Hey can you look and see if there is a map in the glove box?"

Soleil quickly acquiesced, she popped the compartment in front of her open and quickly caught the items that spilled out freed from their cramped state. Placing the pile in her lap she began to search through the assortment. She grabbed a clump of napkins and set them aside. There were some expired hunting licenses and a more than a few receipts. She also found the vehicles registration card but no map. She was about to announce the result of her fruitless search when a strange commonality caught her eye. Surprised she looked at Jonas, and exclaimed "These are all Canadian!"

Jonas took his eyes off the road for a second and replied "Yeah we're in Canada, British Columbia I believe." Jonas replied.

"What? I mean how do you know?" Soleil asked trying to cope with the new info.

"Well the the wallet I took off one of the guards had Canadian currency in it. That was my first clue and then the vegetation around here is more akin to a boreal forest, but what confirmed it was the license plate on the truck." he explained.

"Why would they bring us to Canada?" "Does this have anything to do with the fact that you're Canadian?" Soleil asked trying to understand why they had been brought so far.

"I don't think so," Jonas replied, "My best guess would be it's outside of the united states governments jurisdiction."

"They said they were the CIA, is that true?" Soleil asked him.

"No, it's definitely not." He replied and then changing the subject he asked. "So no map?"

"No," Soleil said dejectedly, re-surveying the bench seat for any other hiding places.

"Damn." Jonas said, frustrated. Suddenly he remembered his new knack for getting information from random objects. Gripping the steering wheel Jonas willed his mind to access the new ability. At once he saw that the view of deciduous trees and dirt path was replaced with paved road and mountains. It shifted again and the mountains were replaced by a city block and the vehicle was quickly approaching a very active crosswalk. Jonas instinctively hit the brakes in attempt to slow down and then realized he was reacting to a false perception. He forced his mind to return to the present and in a blink the tree lined path again filled his windscreen.

Jonas's slight application of the brakes had slowed them slightly but not enough to get them in an accident or alarm Soleil, thankfully. 'We'll' he thought to himself, 'That was a bad idea.'. He could try as he might to divine a direction from the vehicle, but without context, or the ability to interact with the present it would only put them in unnecessary danger. Making a mental note to keep his head clear while driving he refocused on the path in front of them.

Soleil meanwhile had readjusted her blanket till it covered her lower half. She turned her attention to the vehicles heater adjusting the knobs until a flow of warm air expelled from the vents.

Jonas also felt the temperature change and was very grateful for it. Though his fever had gone down considerably since the night before he felt inordinately cold and the warmth was a real comfort. Jonas glanced down to see what activity Soleil was now busying herself with. She had leaned fairly close to the cabs console her head of hair blocking his view, but her next sentence clarified the unknown activity.

"Well looks like the radio is busted." She announced leaning back into the upholstery.

Jonas didn't respond as his focus returned to his driving. The wooded path ended up ahead and brought a gravel path into view. Jonas slowed the vehicle to stop at the junction. He surveyed left and right but neither direction gave any clue on which would lead to civilization. Soleil searched with him. Before she could ask, Jonas took a left and hoped it was the correct path.

They continued on for a few miles the truck shaking intermittently as they hit patches of wash board. Jonas's head started to ache once again not as badly as before but enough to circumvent his concentration. The new pain also reminded him of the carnival of different aches and pains ever present in his incredibly exhausted body. The last 24 hours had demanded almost every last bit of energy he'd had stored and at this point only his fear and stubborn determination were keeping him going.

He momentarily took his eyes from the road to look at Soleil thinking of asking her if she'd be able to drive for awhile so he could finally recoup. But looking at her lolling head he realized she'd beaten him to the punch. He glanced back at the road and then thinking of her uncomfortable position, he turned back to her and carefully pulled her sleeping frame across the short distance until her head was resting on his shoulder. She didn't stir as he shifted adjusting his own body to give her as much comfort as he could.

Of course while he was slightly jealous of her ability to rest, at the same time he was also pleased to see her so peaceful, and it only increased his resolve. They were so close to a successful escape, and he knew he only had to keep it together a short while longer until they reached civilization.

Upping the speed of the vehicle he kept a keen eye searching for anything that might help him navigate the unknown terrain.

As he drove his mind drifted back to the cabin when Soleil had cleaned his face and arm wound. He'd felt her emotion in that moment. It had been like nothing he'd ever experienced it had been so strong as she'd touched him, her compassion and concern mingled with a sweet undercurrent of fascination and tenderness. Jonas had always been able to read other people, but this went so much deeper. Soleil's emotions had pushed into his head like gentle waves crashing through his defenses and leaving an electric trail that tingled with every firing synapse. Though her treatment had hurt he had immersed himself in the pleasant current she unknowingly besieged him with.

Jonas could not explain all the new abilities unto which he'd been recently bestowed. Most he could not control but a few seemed accessible and had even proved helpful. Still he felt out control his brain seemed to have a mind of its own flickering in and out of new capabilities on a whim and it frankly frightened him.

A/N: I haven't heard from my readers in awhile, but I have faith you all are still out there, so here is the next installment :D


	16. Bad news travels fast

**Chapter 16: Bad news travels fast.**

"We got something." Davis announced coming into the briefing room. Jack had been lost in thought, but the Major's sudden entrance startled him from his reverie and he turned his attention to the approaching man.

Looks like Wendell Lasker was a better lead than you thought." Davis exclaimed as dumped a navy folder on the table. "We looked back into Wendell Laskers file and found that he left the service after a ten year stint in the marine corps as recon marine." The Major began handing Jack a corresponding document.

As Jack looked it over Davis excitedly continued, "After that he returned to Iraq this time as a private military contractor, hired by a company called Dyncorp."

Looking up from the document Jack caught the Majors gaze. "Heard of them. No better than the enemy just wolves in sheeps clothing right?"

"Right," Davis responded, "but Captain Lasker left Dyncorp before there underhanded dealing came to light and any culpability he might have had was most likely swept under the rug."

"How'd he arrange that?" The Colonel asked, perplexed.

"It might have something to do with the fact that shortly after his employment with Dyncorp,he was recruited by the CIA's Special activities division." Davis alluded, his eyebrows raised creating a sea of wrinkles on his forehead.

"SAD?" The Colonel asked in disbelief that the man had been selected for such an elite team.

"The one and only. That's when he went off the grid and he didn't pop-up again until 2007. However he was no longer associated with SAD, his employment with them terminated because of an undisclosed 'incident'. He re-enlisted into the Marine corp and was re-deployed to Iraq." Davis paused and pulled an envelope out of the folder handing it to the Colonel. Jack opened the manilla sleeve and pulled out a series of slick surveillance photographs. The first couple were of two marines geared up in desert camo, M249-SAWs in hand, the stills catching them in the various states of conversation.

The Colonel stared at the photos, he immediately recognized Wendell Lasker but the man next to him didn't ring a bell. "Who's this?" he asked. Davis smiled like the cat that got the cream, "Colonel Simon Gallagher, also known under the name, Corbin Denholm." He finished finally making the connection to their current case.

Jack took a closer look at the man in photo committing his face to memory. The man was most likely in his mid to late forties, sandy grey hair, strong jaw, and beady silver blue eyes that glinted like a hawks. Jack took an immediate dislike to the man. "So, Wendell Lasker and Denholm, what's the connection between the two?"

"I'm glad you asked because that's where it really starts to get interesting. These photos were taken as part of an investigation against allegations that both Lasker and Gallagher had killed several innocent Iraqi civilians." At this point Davis handed him another stack of photographs, but this set was much more gruesome. "What the hell did they do to them?" Jack asked grimacing at the gory scenes. "They were garroted, to the point of decapitation." Davis enlightened him, voice grim.

"Jeez." Jack said dry swallowing at the realization.

Davis continued the tale. "Unfortunately before the investigation could be concluded Lasker and Gallagher were pinned down in a firefight and supposedly killed, yet there bodies were never recovered."

"Crap," Jack said realizing they were right back where they started.

Seeing his commanding officers disappointment Major Davis jumped back in. "Sir that's not all, Simon Gallagher was associated with Anders and Michel Hansen, two very wealthy dutch brothers, with ties to at least three different rogue government agencies and who just happen to have some very curious land holdings."

"And?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Well with their connection to Denholm, on a hunch we began monitoring sixteen of those holdings. All are abandoned industrial complex's, all are locations that could feasibly be repurposed for an NID operations base." Jack quirked an eyebrow, it was good hunch.

"As of hour ago, one of our drones picked up heat signatures over one of these locations before we unexpectedly lost contact with it."

"Well that seems fishy." Jack mused aloud.

"We think so, sir." Davis agreed.

Jack picked up a photo of Gallagher/Denholm again, and then glanced back at Major Davis. "Okay Davis, where are we headed, then?"

Davis threw open a map he'd had at ready, Pointing to a circled location he said with determination. "Here. An abandoned power plant in British Columbia, Canada."

-

Soleil felt her pillow shift uncomfortably under her head and she woke blinking blearily against the light. She spent a moment trying to remember where she was. After staring out at a winding paved road lined with trees it slowly came back to her. She realized she must have fallen asleep, and what she thought had been an errant pillow had been Jonas's tricep moving as he turned the wheel. She sat up, slowly, adjusting her sore body into full blown wakefulness.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around at the new scenery.

"We're about 20 miles from the cabin . . . roughly." He replied.

"Have you seen anyone yet?" She asked.

"Not yet." he replied simply.

"We must have be pretty far out then." Soleil commented with a yawn.

"Seems that way."

Surprised at his short responses she scrutinized him. He looked awful, his bruised face had taken on a sickly pallor and beads of sweat dotted his forehead. He was obviously sick but his face betrayed no concern and feeling her gaze he glanced over at her shooting her a small smile that did nothing to hide his woeful state.

"Jonas, you don't look so good." She said their eyes briefly meeting, before he redirected his back to the road. The smile imperceptibly slipped from his face, but he said nothing.

Realizing he wasn't about to admit his condition, Soleil leaned her body towards him and but her hand against his brow in an attempt to gauge his temperature. At her touch Jonas's mind immediately propelled him into her subconscious and he began to unwillingly live out her memories. "NO!" He cried out reactively, pulling the steering wheel to the right aiming the vehicle to side of the road he simultaneously slammed his weight on the brakes and brought the vehicle to a lurching halt. Soleil was thrown forward by the unexpected momentum, her hand losing contact with Jonas's head.

Jonas let out short intense breaths trying to recover from the experience while Soleil, stunned by his dramatic reaction, made her way back onto the seat staring at the man with anxiety, her mind trying to make sense of what had just transpired.

After a minute he broke the awkward silence. "I'm sorry." He apologized, his voice cracking, not looking at her.

A second passed in silence and suddenly Jonas had opened the door and was out of the vehicle. Soleil watched him bewilderedly as he walked around the hood and approached a nearby pine. His back was to her but as soon she saw him brace himself against the trunk she was out of the vehicle in a flash, recognizing the posture.

Jonas hacked and heaved into the rocky earth, losing the little water he'd ingested earlier that morning. His chest and head reacted poorly to the violent motion and Jonas sank to his knees under the weight of the pain. Having nothing left to expend his body eventually stopped its desperate release.

Jonas, not realizing Soleil's presence behind him, began shake with emotion allowing himself to momentarily fall into the anger and despair that had been niggling at the back of his mind since the ordeal had begun. "I can't." Jonas whispered pleadingly to himself between recovering breaths. "it's too much." he said again.

"Jonas?" Soleil asked softly, hearing his admissions.

Embarrassed and surprised to hear her so close, Jonas snapped back into his stoic facade. Using the tree as leverage he attempted to rise. His body however, refused to cooperate and instead he found himself falling back to the ground his back hitting roughly against the trunk of the tree.

Soleil was at his side in an instant ready to deliver support. Jonas saw her reach out to help him and stopped her with a voice. "No, don't touch me . . . please." The last word was said in a much softer and calmer tone.

"What is going on Jonas?" Soleil asked, she asked disquietly. "You have to tell me, please I want to help you." her voice betraying her inner confusion.

Jonas sighed, knowing his answer would only further frustrate her. "I can't, I can't tell you Soleil."

"You have to." She said again, frustrated tears building in her eyes.

"Even if I told you wouldn't believe me." He tried to explain, his voice emphatic.

"Try me." She said determined to finally break his silence.

Jonas considered her intently for a moment. He knew he shouldn't tell her anything but as he looked into her beseeching eyes he felt he owed her an explanation. Not only that, the pain in his chest was definitely getting worse, every movement seemed impossible hindered by waves of excruciating pain. He needed someone else to know "They did something to me." He said hesitantly.

Solie narrowed her eyes not understanding the vague comment. "What do you mean, by 'did something' what did they do?"

Jonas struggled against the pounding in his head to find a way to explain the alien technology without giving too much away. "They have a machine that causes genetic transformation." He said and then seeing her blank gaze he added, "They used it to manipulate my DNA."

Soleil's brow furrowed. "What does that mean? I don't understand."

"Agent Astor and Dr. Talbot are trying to create a genetically superior human, and they used me as a test subject." He re-explained.

Soleil heard him but his explanation was so strange and unexpected she found it difficult to grasp. "What does that mean?" She repeated.

Jonas decided he had to be a bit more specific. " I can do things that a normal person can't. When you touched me in the truck I saw into your mind I . . . experienced some of your memories."

Soleil gave him a funny look and asked confoundedly, "Jonas, what are you saying?"

Jonas breathed out this wasn't working, he could tell she was starting to wonder about his sanity and he decided to take a chance. "You were eight and you were at summer camp. Some of the kids dared you to jump off the dock into the lake and you were scared because you had boasted about being a great swimmer but you couldn't swim. You jumped anyway and would have drowned if the deaf girl who'd you'd made fun of all week hadn't jumped in and saved you. You always felt bad about that, it changed they way you treated people who were different than you."

Soleil's eyes went wide as he spoke, when he finished she exclaimed. "Oh my god, oh my god. How the hell did you know that?" and stumbled back from him in shock.

Jonas recognized her fear, and immediately tried to initiate damage control. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I don't know how to control it . . . I tried to stop it."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Suddenly she remembered how agent Astor had known her name and how he told her she'd been under surveillance. "Are you one of them? Did you research me too. What did you guys do? Did you read my journals too?" She accused him in panic her anger rising.

Jonas held up his open palm in a gesture of defense. "No, i'm not. Listen, I saw it when you touched me, Soleil, you have to believe me." He requested firmly.

Soleil saw the honesty in his eyes but struggled to believe him. "There are ways you could have found out about that story."

"I saw more than that." Jonas said hesitation in his voice. "Your last boyfriend, Desmond; you met him four years ago at a roller skating rink."

"Anybody could have found that out." she pointed out still unable to believe the ailing man in front of her.

Jonas pursed his lips knowing that what he was about to expose was probably going to be difficult for her to hear. But it might be the only way he was going to get her to believe him. "Desmond, used to hit you when he was drunk, you broke up with him a over two years ago, but you never told anyone because you were ashamed you stayed with him for so long." he said with compassion in his voice.

Soleil's hands began to shake, "Oh my god." she breathed out.

"I'm sorry Soleil." Jonas said regretfully as the woman reacted in front of him. Tears began to fill her eyes a mix of astonishment, fear and relief as her long secret was suddenly revealed.

She knew there was no one in the world who knew that, and her deadbeat ex Desmond wouldn't have disclosed it, he was too cowardly to even acknowledge it to himself. She looked at Jonas, weakly resting where he had fallen, his green eyes filled with worry and concern as he gazed at her. She thought back through the time they'd spent together during their escape, all those moments he seemed to be in another world, and she wondered if they had something to do with whatever those men had done to him. And that's when she realized she had started to believe his insane story. "They did this to you?" She asked finally her 'they' obviously meaning their kidnappers.

Jonas heard a change in her voice, it was softer the earlier apprehension fading. "Yes." He answered simply.

Soleil's pragmatic side pushed her to ask with wariness. "So every-time I touched you, you read my mind?"

"No, no . . ." He was quick to assure her, "that was the first time."

The duo was momentarily silent, "This is crazy." Soleil said voicing her inner monologue.

"Yeah." Jonas agreed.

"It makes you sick?" she asked, remembering his painful purging only moments ago.

Jonas swallowed finally ready to divulge the truth, "I took some rough beatings, and the experimentation didn't help, but I won't lie to you I'm in a bad way." As he said this, a trickle of blood appeared from his nose, as if to punctuate his concession."

Feeling the tickle, Jonas swept his hand under his nose wiping at the flow. Looking at the red smear on the back of his palm he grimaced and let out a small breath irritated by the sight.

"This is really weird." Soleil stated again, the idea, still sinking in

"I know" Jonas replied, dabbing at the continuing blood flow.

They both sat there for a few minutes neither knowing what else to say. Soleil was still stunned by the strange revelation but with everything she'd experienced in the last few days, it somehow didn't strike her as completely implausible. She made a decision back in that holding cell to trust Jonas partly because she'd needed someone to trust and partly because he'd so far proven trustworthy. Besides, she rationalized, there was no reason for him to make up a story like that, especially considering their current situation.

She broke her reverie and watched Jonas. He was pinching his nose testing to see if the blood flow had stopped. She saw how carefully he held his frame obviously attempting to prevent himself from exacerbating his chest injury. She was still very afraid, this whole experience had rattled her to the core but the more time went on the more her confidence built. Not to mention, that the more she saw her traveling companion and protector thus far, fight to breathe she knew it was time for her to push herself, and help him.

"Let me drive for a while." Soleil said at last.

Jonas began to protest, "You don't have . . ." he shifted his body upward in an attempt to rise but was rewarded with a piercing pain as his broken ribs shifted stabbing into his lung. Holding his breath he immediately paused in his ascent. He spent the next few seconds trying to figure out a way to either rise or sit back down without puncturing a lung.

"You can barely even stand up." She pointed out, as Jonas eventually re-adjusted well enough to stand.  
>"Please don't tell me, you think you can still drive."<p>

"Point taken." He finally breathed out raggedly.

Slowly they walked back to where the truck sat with its doors ajar. Soleil ached to help support Jonas as he stubbornly stumbled across the short distance but she held herself back sharing his fear of causing another unwanted mental connection.

As Soleil lifted her small frame into the pickup she glanced at the clock on the dash. The delay had cost them twelve precious minutes but still there oddly hadn't been any sign of life other than the two of them.

Jonas meanwhile struggled pitifully to re-enter the vehicle, but after a few painful moments he finally pulled his frame onto the bench seat and shut the door. Before he could lean back against the cushion, Jonas grabbed the rucksack and began to rifle through it until he found the small medical kit. Opening it he pulled out another blister pack of aspirin.

"We don't have any water." Soleil said watching him with concern.

"Beggars can't be choosers" he replied with a grim smile before dry swallowing the drugs.

With a resigned sigh, she easily put the vehicle back into gear and slide onto the road as if she'd driven the old Dodge for years. "You're pretty good at that." he commented, noting her skill.

"Well, my adopted Uncle Dave collects vintage cars, i've had some practice." Soleil, explained. "Wait, shouldn't you already know that?" She asked alluding to his new ability.

"I didn't see all your memories just a few." He replied uncomfortably. Sweat had begun to build on his forehead and his voice was ragged and laced with pain.

Jonas tried to re-adjust in the seat, hoping to somehow alleviate the constant discomfort that held his lungs like a vice, but no matter his position there was little improvement to the pain he was feeling.

Soleil split her attention between the road and Jonas watching him as he shifted uncomfortably the difficulty of the simple task creasing his brow.

"Do you need help?" She asked slightly slowing down the vehicle, following the irrational thought that it would somehow aid his fruitless efforts.

Jonas pursed his lips in resignation, "There isn't anything you can do." He said knowingly.

Soleil turned her attention back to the winding road. Jonas leaned his head back against the bench seat exhausted by his failed attempts at finding a comfortable position.

"Do you still have a fever?" She asked shifting gears as they climbed a hill, wondering about his wounds and the possibility of an infection.

"I-I don't know." He replied his breath hitching.

Both of them went silent for a bit watching the road ahead. The sky had grown darker in the past few moments and clouds had started to gather in the sky instilling a sense of dark foreboding.

Soleil noticed an orange sign up ahead. "Look!" She shouted in excitement. "Construction! That must be why we haven't seen anyone, oh gosh I hope they are working right now, maybe there will be a cop or at least people who can help us, Oh thank god, finally!" She exclaimed in a long rush of breath, a resurgence of hope fueling her excitement.

Jonas was silent at her enthusiastic proclamation, and she glanced over at him smiling optimistically, but Jonas was looking straight ahead and eyes held a faraway gaze. At the sight of his seeming inattention Soleil's smile slipped a bit.

"Jonas, did you hear me?" Soleil asked wonderingly.

"Soleil, we have to turn around." He responded blinking as if resurfacing from a dream, his eyes slowly refocusing.

"What! Why?" Soleil asked bewildered.

"It's a trap, they're waiting for us a few miles ahead, we have to turn around now." Jonas said looking at her his green eyes serious and clear.

"What? How do you know?" She asked again.

Jonas set his jaw and let out a quick breath through his nose, knowing they didn't have time for him to explain just exactly how he divined that bit of intelligence. "I just do, you need to trust me."

Soleil bit her bottom lip warily feeling the dryness that had settled on it from lack of hydration. Reluctantly she slowed the vehicle down and carefully turned the vehicle around, back towards the mountains. She trusted him but things just kept seeming to get weirder and it was getting harder for her to suspend her disbelief. With a new direction Soleil set in the vehicle in higher speed trying to ignore the sense of unease that settled in her stomach.

Jonas meanwhile, made the mistake of attempting to once again adjust his painful position. As he delicately shifted his frame, he was suddenly overcome by a searing pain that ripped through his left side. Jonas compulsively cried out and clutched at his shirt in agony. He couldn't breath, captive to the waves of unyielding torment that coursed through him. Through the haze, Jonas felt a hand touch his arm and forced his clenched eyes open to look into Soleil's fearful face.

At Jonas's outcry Soleil had whipped her gaze from the roadway and saw Jonas writhing in obvious pain on the seat beside her, and a primal fear gripped her heart.

"Jonas! Jonas what's wrong?" She asked him desperately, frantically switching her gaze from the road to him.

Jonas didn't respond, however, preoccupied as he was by vice that gripped his chest. Trying to regain control over the turmoil that had overtaken him, Jonas attempted to answer her. But his intention only produced a few gasping breaths which he immediately regretted. The forced expulsion of air involuntarily instigated another coughing fit. As his body shook with racking coughs, Jonas could feel his broken bones as they brutally grated against his lung and the pain was indescribable. Additionally, each cough only increased the pressure building in his chest until the pain built into a crescendo blocking out all else. Jonas flailed against the reaction knowing he had to stop, had to calm himself, but his body betrayed him and Jonas felt like he was drowning. The pressure and burning that encompassed him made it impossible to breath and his head spun dizzily with the lack of oxygen until he finally succumbed to a blissful darkness.

A/N: Okay my first real cliffy, I hoped you all liked this chapter, and if you did i'd love to hear about it (subtle hint).


	17. Keep an ear to the ground

**Chapter 17: Keep an ear to the ground**

"Well, they were definitely here, sir." Sam said examining the slight imprint left by a military boot in the dirt.

"Yeah, Jonas has got them on the chase," Jack said surveying a clump of bushes nearby.

"COLONEL!" Came a shout from behind them.

Jack and Sam turned to see a young SGC soldier swiftly approaching them. "Yes Lieutenant?" Jack asked as the man came within hearing distance.

"Sir, we just received a report that a local hunter's cabin was robbed and his truck was stolen, both about a mile from here early this morning."

"Okay let's go." Jack said and Sam stood up.

"Sir, ma'am, excuse me, but there is more," the Lieutenant interjected hesitantly.

"Yes?" Jack asked impatiently as the Lieutenant paused before continuing. "Lieutenant, OUT WITH IT!" Jack commanded his impatience exhausted by the other man's delay.

"Sir when the RCMP came to investigate they found the man dead... He'd been garroted."

Jack blew out a breath. His mind flitted back to the scene they'd found on the upper floor of the abandoned NID compound. The instruments of torture, that damned chair with restraints, and the goon who's brain's had been left to ooze out onto the concrete floor. It was another bloody chapter in what was turning out to be a pretty nasty story and Jack was losing sight of a happy ending.

Jonas blinked his eyes, his earlier pain resurfacing just as quickly as his conscious mind. Soleil's face swam above him her cheeks stained with tears. "Jonas!" She cried out with a tremble in voice.

Jonas didn't respond right away, still trying to navigate what had just transpired. He must have passed out from the pain. Looking at Soleil who was hovering over him fear in her eyes, Jonas slowly steeled his nerves and attempted to find a way to think through the misery that still afflicted him. Jonas forced his protesting body into more comfortable position and with great effort miraculously found a delicate balance that thankfully allowed a shallow reprieve and the return of his ability to breathe. Trying not to be greedy, Jonas let the warm air of the cab flow into his body. It took a few moments but Jonas finally felt he had found a mental balance he could maintain.

Re-focusing on Soleil's unsettled expression Jonas wet his lips and let out his best attempt at speaking. "S'okay," he said in a strangled whisper.

"Jonas . . ." Soleil started, biting her lip in trepidation, trying to fight the overwhelming feeling of fright she'd had since the start of Jonas's alarming and unexpected condition. "How bad is it?" she asked.

"Bad," he replied in a gravelly voice.

"What's happened?" She asked again.

"Ribs. punc . . . tured lung . . . " He fitfully breathed out, the pain of speaking increasing the uncomfortable crushing feeling in his chest.

"Oh no!" Soleil exclaimed eyes wide with worry. "What . . . um, what do you want me to do? What should I do?" She asked her voice edged with hysteria.

"N . . ." Jonas started, trying to desperately to speak, "n . . .n . . othing," he finally finished. A slick slime coated his mouth as he spoke and Jonas felt the wetness as it bubbled to his dry lips.

Soleil felt fresh tears bud along the rim of her eyes and gasped shakily, shocked by the blood that bloomed on the stricken man's lips. The sight of the crimson stain terrified her but she knew instantly that now was not the time to panic. Jonas, despite his continual reassurance, was in a very bad way and without her help he could possibly die. Determined to help him Soleil put on a courageous facade, "Jonas, don't speak ok?" she directed, forcing more calm than she felt into her voice.

Jonas closed his eyes in response and Soleil bent low to make sure he was still breathing. As his slight breaths hit her cheek the building tears began to release and dropped onto the man's shirt. Soleil quickly wiped at her eyes. She slid back into the driver's seat and forced herself to focus and not be overcome by the frightful situation. "Hold on Jonas, please just hold on, I'm going to get you help," she said to him as set the vehicle in motion once again 'Please God, don't let him die' she silently prayed.

A/N: Sorry for the holiday delay everyone! Here is the next installment and much thanks to my amazing Beta Reader Nouvel Oblique. I am super happy to have her awesome help and insight for this story. As always please review :D


	18. Hindsight is better than foresight

**Chapter 18: Hindsight is better than foresight.**

...

Soleil saw the dimly lit sign up ahead and bit back a sob of relief. Finally, it looked like her prayer had been answered. It only took a few minutes before Soleil pulled the truck to a halt, engine still running, under the metal canopy of the small gas station.

"Jonas . . . Jonas!" she called futilely as the man did not respond. Anxiously she reached under his jaw and found a thready pulse. Knowing there was no time to waste she leaped out of the cab and ran to the small storefront.

A bell signalled as she pushed open the convenience store door. The store was empty and Soleil pushed past grimy looking racks filled with assortments of brightly packaged snacks to the small vacant counter.

"Hello!" She called out hoping to get the attention of the proprietor, wherever he was. The store remained quiet and only the buzzing of the refrigerators in the back met her ears in response. Soleil's body was stiff with worry and she apprehensively looked out the window at the truck where Jonas's still body was slumped in his seat.

"HELLO! HELLLOO!" She called again desperately, scanning the store for the absent attendant. Suddenly she spied a phone next to the register and new found hope surged into her. Without a second thought she leapt onto the surface in front of her and slid behind the closed-off counter.

As she picked up the receiver her fingers nimbly punched in the familiar 9-1-1 sequence and she absently hoped that was the right number to dial in Canada for an emergency. She waited for a tone but silence met her ears. Perplexed she glanced back at the cradle and immediately spied the trouble. The two wires that connected the phone had been severed.

The sight sent a chill down Soleil's spine and she unconsciously backed up. Her shoulder blades hit against the shelving filled with cigarettes behind her and the contact knocked a few packs to the floor. Soleil briefly looked down at them, but before she could look up, her eye caught on a dark liquid spill on the floor. Slowly she allowed her eyes the follow the spill until she found its source. Soleil froze in horror at the sight that met her eyes, stuffed under the counter was the corpse of a man, his throat lazily dripping a dark red fluid onto the speckled linoleum. The missing attendant. Soleil's throat closed in terror, her grip went loose and the forgotten phone hit the floor and skittered across the pool of blood.

Before she could reclaim her senses a familiar voice broke the silence. "Hello again Miss Morris."

Soleil's eyes shot up at the sound of the voice and was startled at the sudden appearance of Agent Astor surrounded by three of his henchmen. Astor smiled at her but the smile didn't reach his eyes, they remained cold and calculating, their piercing blue iris's offset by a nasty looking bruise that marred his right temple.

Whatever small doubt she held about the validity of Jonas's story, was quickly stripped away by the malice she sensed from the agent in front of her. Adrenaline coursed through her veins but before she could move to escape, two of the men stepped forward and roughly grabbing Soleil by the arms, they pulled her easily from behind the counter.

Soleil didn't fight back at first because she was still stunned by the dramatic turn of events. But as soon as the goons set her back on her own feet she thought of Jonas and the thought snapped her back into action. With unexpected ferocity she fought the men's grip, kicking and twisting her body as she struggled to break free of their hold. A metallic click sounded and distracted her from her efforts as Agent Astor pulled out his sidearm and calmly aimed it at her head.

Soleil immediately stilled at the sight of the new threat, dread filling her. 'This was it,' she realized, all her effort was in vain she was going to die and there was no one to save her. But Astor did not move to pull the trigger; instead he spoke again his cold eyes boring into hers, his voice like flint.

"Where is Jonas Quinn?"

It took a moment for Soleil's panicked mind to process his forceful question. Once his words clicked, her gaze unconsciously strayed out the window to truck where she'd left Jonas. But to her great astonishment the cab was empty. Jonas was gone.

"I . . . I don't know," Soleil managed to truthfully squeak out.

"How unfortunate." Astor replied cruelly and slid a finger over the trigger. Soleil saw the movement and squealed in fright hunching her body in attempt to avoid what seemed inevitable, but before Astor could apply pressure another voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't."

All eyes turned to see Jonas standing only a few feet behind the group with a assault rifle in his hands, its sight unmistakably trained at Astor's head.

Astor's unoccupied henchmen immediately redirected their own firepower in Jonas's direction but Astor kept his own weapon focused on Soleil.

There was a moment of stunned silence at Jonas's appearance but Astor seemed to recover quickly. His hard lined mouth curved into a sly smile. "They trained you well at the SGC, Quinn." He acknowledged recognizing that Jonas must have acquired his weapon from one of his posted sentries outside.

"Let her go." Jonas ordered, his voice threatening, ignoring the agent's commentary.

While Jonas's tone brokered no argument or weakness as he spoke a slender stream of blood dripped from his blue tinged mouth to his chin and his bravado was betrayed by his obvious state of ill health.

"Now why would I do that Quinn?" Astor said unshaken. "I clearly have the upper-hand."

Everyone in the room knew it was true including Jonas, but he stubbornly refused to acquiesce to the thought, trying to buy time. "She's got nothing to do with this." Jonas argued.

"You're right, but she makes excellent leverage." Astor sneered, pointing out Jonas's vulnerability once again.

Jonas felt himself sway on his feet for an instant, his body seemed to determined to shut down regardless of the dire moment. Jonas knew he was on borrowed time. "If you let her go I'll surrender." Jonas suddenly offered.

Surprise and disappointment flashed in Astor's eyes. He had expected more of a fight from the alien man. Astor considered the offer silently. Soleil meanwhile was shocked by Jonas's offer. She stared at him, stunned by his admission.

Finally Astor spoke, "That's quite interesting Quinn, I had no idea she was that good leverage. Very well, drop your weapon, and I'll let her go."

"No," Jonas returned knowing that Soleil didn't stand a chance of survival in that sort of exchange. "I want to see her drive away." Jonas said nodding his head towards the window where the running truck was still in view.

Astor seemed to consider this idea for a moment and then without a comment he shifted his gun from Soliel to Jonas "You've got a deal, Quinn. Agent Thirty-Two, let her go."

As he spoke Jonas's eyes locked with Soleil's and he saw a determination begin to build in her chocolate depths. The sight of it propelled Jonas into yet another vision in a millisecond. Jonas's mind's eye flashed with images that blossomed and spelled death. He knew instantly within her determined gaze that she held a hidden intention and it's foretelling filled Jonas with dread. A mere microsecond later and Jonas was back in the present just as Soleil's small frame was released.

"DON'T!" Jonas called out to her desperately.

Everyone paused startled the sudden outburst in the tense moment. The determination in Soleil's eyes flickered.

"It won't work Soleil." Jonas continued, calmer now that the crucial moment had past. "Please just go," he pleaded.

A realization hit Astor as he read between the lines of the small exchange and a smile slowly crept onto to his face. Jonas seemed to be displaying more of the pre-cognitive behaviors he'd been hoping to see. "Tell me Jonas what did you see just now?"

Jonas remained defiantly mute however. His silence irked Astor to no end and without warning he raised his weapon aiming at Jonas and fired. The bullet struck Jonas in the upper chest beneath his clavicle. Jonas flailed at the unexpected pain and lost his grip on his own weapon. Soleil screamed in horror at the this unexpected turn of events and rushed towards Jonas but she was swiftly held back as the men surrounding her once again took her captive. The other NID agents meanwhile wasted no time in reclaiming Jonas's abandoned weapon from the floor and restraining the writhing and now defenseless man.

Astor languidly approached his victim. "Disappointing. Very disappointing." He made chiding noise between his teeth as he bent down till he was level with Jonas's anguished face. "Tell me Jonas, I'm curious. Did you foresee me shooting you?"

Jonas who was desperately struggling to breathe only grunted in agony.

"No? Yes?" Astor prodded. "What's the matter Quinn? Having a little trouble?" Astor heard Soleil whimper from behind him and her discomfort spurred Astor on. He had always loved toying with his victims. Astor wickedly smiled and pulling out his sidearm he forcefully shoved the still hot muzzle into Jonas's newly weeping wound. Jonas gurgled out a horrific cry that set Soleil sobbing and weeping anew in the background.

"Please! Please stop. You're hurting him, PLEASE!" Soleil screamed out in desperation, tears streaming down her face.

Soleil's anguished outburst drew Astor's sadistic attention to her. "Get him up." He ordered his men. "I think it's time for a little test."

Swiftly, Astor rose to his full height and approached Soleil once again. He waited until Jonas had opened his eyes, barely recovered from the torture incurred on him only moments ago.

"You see Jonas, regardless of what you may think of me I am a man of science." He shifted his stance, "And according to Dr. Talbot you should be developing greater cerebral powers than the mere ones you displayed so far. From our research you will be able to wield and even surpass all the powers you witnessed in Nirtti's subjects." He sighed slightly, "I would love to see how far your genetic progression has advanced and it would be greatly appreciated if you'd show us willingly. However, considering your track record it seems a little encouragement is in order." As he spoke the last syllable he swiftly and unexpectedly punched Soleil in the stomach. Soleil, curled inwards as much as she could but she was held too tightly to crumple fully. She desperately tried to rise above the unexpected pain, her mouth gaping as she attempted to restore the breath that had been knocked out of her.

Jonas's face contorted with surprise and anger at the man's violence. "I"LL KILL YOU ASTOR!" he yelled, ignoring the pain it caused him, crimson spittle spraying from his mouth.

"Now Jonas I have a hard time believing that threat considering you can't even stop me from doing this," Astor replied coolly, before hitting Soleil a second time. This time Soleil cried out at the new pain and began to once again cry unabashedly.

"STOP, you bastard!" Jonas wheezed out, his lungs unable to expend the ferocity of the anger that surged within him.  
>He fought ineffectually but desperately against the men restraining him, determined to break free and wipe the smug expression from Astor's face.<p>

"I'd be happy to oblige Jonas but I want you to make me," Astor replied cruelly.

Ignoring Jonas's gasping expletives from behind him Astor turned to Soleil, and forced her chin up, looking at her, a demented look shining through the steel grey of his eyes. "I want you to know, Miss Morris, that this is not personal. I don't want to hurt you, but Jonas it seems, wants to see you hurt. With his powers he could stop me at any time," he switched his gaze to Jonas, narrowing his eyes, "Yet he chooses not to."

Jonas stared into Astor's cold face, hate filling him, yet Jonas's desperation made him plead, "What do want me to do? I'll do whatever you want please just tell me what you want." He choked out in a gravelly voice.

"Jonas, I'm disappointed. I should think it would be obvious." Astor replied his attitude sharp. "I want you to stop me." Astor replied, and then as if to punctuate his last sentence he grabbed Soleil's slender throat and began to squeeze.

At the sight of the newly vicious attack on the innocent woman something inside Jonas snapped. Like the breaking of a dam, Jonas felt an inexplicable power surge through him. It overtook him and his physical ailments faded away. With superhuman agility Jonas wrenched his uninjured arm free and swiftly brought it down on his closest captor. The unexpected hit caught the man off guard and he lost his footing. Jonas saw the opportunity and brought a knee up into the man's chin as he fell, knocking his neck back and making an auditory snapping sound that sent him incapacitated to the floor. This gave the man to Jonas's right time to unholster his sidearm but Jonas was still too quick. With inhuman speed Jonas grabbed the man's arm and shoved the metal weapon up into the man's skull with terrific force. Blood sprayed from the man's face and with a loud howl of pain the man let go of his weapon and Jonas in turn twisted the sidearm around and down, firing into the man's leg. The man dropped to floor writhing in pain. With the two men disposed of Jonas turned his attention back Astor.

Astor however seemed unconcerned by the display of force they had all just witnessed. And as Jonas sprang to attack him he swiftly let go of Soleil's throat, leaving her gasping and choking, brought his gun up and shot Jonas in the thigh.

The new wound caused Jonas to stumble, losing his momentum, and Astor took advantage of his prey's weakness and approached the younger man. In less than an instant Astor reached Jonas and executed a high kick, hitting Jonas in the jaw. The force of the blow knocked Jonas squarely onto his back sending Jonas's gun skittering across the linoleum.

"No Jonas," Astor chided petulantly as he approached the fallen man. "I wanted you TO USE YOUR BRAIN!" he yelled in frustration before stomping an Italian leather sole forcefully onto Jonas's bleeding leg.

Jonas, momentarily helpless, moaned at the shocking new pain. In the background Soleil found her voice and hoarsely protested Astor's vicious attack. Astor ignored her desperate lamentations and breathed heavily through gritted teeth, attempting to reign in his emotions. "I'm getting tired of this game." he said grinding his foot into Jonas's weeping wound. Jonas gasped at the continued torment. "You can fight it Jonas, but you're wasting your time, I have already won. I will unlock your abilities."

Suddenly the bell above the door signaled as one of the posted sentries burst in. "Sir, we just got news, SG-1 is headed this way."

Astor looked down at his victim. "We will have to continue this discussion later, Quinn." Then without warning he brought the butt of his gun expeditiously down on Jonas's temple, knocking the pain stricken man unconscious. "Load him up and clean this mess," he ordered.

"Sir what about her?" The goon holding Soleil asked.

Astor looked at the whimpering girl, considering. "Kill her." He said finally.

Soleil screamed at Astor's proclamation but Astor was indifferent. Stepping over Jonas he walked to the dirty glass door of the convenience store door, pushed it open, and left without looking back. As he walked away, three shots rang out behind him, echoing into the distance.

...

A/N: Another cliffy! Hope you liked this chapter. Much Thanks to my Beta Nouvel :D And as always please, please review!


	19. Fuel to the fire

**Chapter 19: Fuel To The Fire**

-

Teal'c kept a careful eye as the two armed men ahead of him crept along of side of the convenience store and made their way to the back entrance. The man in front peered around the the corner and then signaled 'clear' with a black gloved hand. Teal'c and the other man, an SGC sergeant, wasted no time coming up behind him. The sergeant moved into position beside the door, expertly positioning the battering ram he held. Teal'c in turn faced the unopened door head on, and lifted his rifle to a firing position.

With a nod from Teal'c the battering ram flew free slamming against the lock and splitting the door frame. The sergeant issued a second blow and the door swung wide. Teal'c wasted no time and burst into the back of the store swinging his weapon ahead of him and sweeping the space for hostiles.

Fortunately, his cursory check revealed that the small store was devoid of any would be adversaries, yet it was far from empty. The scene that met his gaze was grizzly. Lying in the entryway, atop a blood spattered and smeared floor, Teal'c identified the prone bodies of three people. Teal'c ignored them momentarily and continued to slowly circle the modest space until he was satisfied the space was truly vacant. His scan complete, he called out the 'all clear' over his radio. Jack and Sam appeared at the signal and filtered into the store behind him. Both were assaulted by the copper scent of blood that filled the room.

Jack saw the bodies and bent down to examine the two men closest to him. The fact that they had been in a fight was apparent; however, the cause of their death was most definitely due to the bullet holes in their foreheads.

Meanwhile Sam made her way over to the dark-skinned girl that lay near the door. Sam gently brushed aside the girl's hair and immediately recognized Soleil Morris from the picture her family had provided. Blood pooled around her head staining the floor. "Damn" Sam exclaimed under breath. She took a pair of latex gloves from her pocket and pulled them on. She then gently began to examine the body. The unmistakable shape of a hand was imprinted on her neck in the form of a dark bruise and Sam sighed in dismay at the sight of it.

"Well I found the attendant." Jack called from behind the counter.

Sam and Teal'c looked up at him expectantly.

Jack shook his head grimly. "Garroted," he clarified.

Sam sighed and looked back at the girl in front of her, as Jack came up behind her.

"Strangled?" Jack asked noticing the bruising.

"Either that or she was shot," Sam said, alluding to the crimson halo that crowned the prostrate woman. Sam skillfully slipped a hand underneath the prone woman's head searching for the bullets entry point. As her hand met a gash above the victims right ear, Soleil began to stir. Sam pulled her hand back in surprise, "Sir, she's still alive!" she exclaimed to the equally stunned man behind her.

"Yeah I can see that." Jack said, then turning he called to a nearby officer, "Get Dr. Fraiser in here immediately."

Sam meanwhile gently tilted Soleil's head so that she could get better access to her carotid artery. "Her pulse is strong." She then carefully pulled back the blood matted hair above the girl's ear. A nasty looking gouge met her gaze, but as Sam inspected it further she was relieved to recognize it for what it was. "Just a graze, sir!" Sam called to Jack behind her.

As she continued probing the site of the wound she felt the fetid air in the store stir as Dr. Fraiser arrived with a group of medics at her heels. "Sam I've got from here." Fraiser said placing a hand on the Major's arm. Sam nodded and stood, making her way over to where Jack and Teal'c by the front door.

"It appears as if a body was dragged from here." Teal'c said stating the obvious as the gathered party observed the bloody smear that lead out the door.

Sam knelt down taking a closer look at the crimson markings. "Judging by the amount of blood whoever it was they are in a very bad way." Sam said heavily, trying not to consider what they were all thinking.

"Then let us then hope it was not Jonas Quinn," Teal'c said, broaching the unwanted thought.

Jack looked up from the bloody path and focused his gaze out the door and was quiet for moment.

"It couldn't have been Jonas, Teal'c," Sam replied, "If they are using him as a test subject they need to keep him alive..." she added feebly.

Jack didn't join the conversation and silently reflected over the last few days. He was sick and tired of the whole mess, whatever had happened to Jonas, Jack knew it couldn't be good. And he'd be damned if he was going to let the bastard responsible get away with it. The fury that had been building since this nightmare had started slowly smoldered in his chest and he narrowed his gaze. Outside the weather seemed to reflect his turbulent emotions as the clouds were growing ever darker with the threat of an approaching storm. In the background he heard his second-in-command and Teal'c debating the possibilities, and the conversation wasn't helping his mood.

"Carter, Teal'c, enough!" Jack interrupted deciding they'd tarried long enough. The older man's tone put an abrupt end to their discussion and refocused them on the task at hand. Jack looked the road outside the store and then at the bloodbath once more. "They can't be that far ahead. Let's go."

...

"What the hell were you thinking!" Dr. Talbot screamed at Astor. The sight of his beaten and bloody patient being dragged to waiting van was not at all what he'd expected to see when Astor had set up the retrieval. Dr. Talbot fell to his knees on the bare metal of the van's floor and frantically surveyed the damage to his patient. "You shot him!? TWICE?" He fumed as he recognized the bullet wounds. Without waiting for an answer he continued his examination.

"Relax doctor," Astor admonished the agitated man. "I just winged him, you can put him in the sarcophagus when we get back," he finished boredly.

"RELAX? I doubt if he'll survive the next few minutes let alone a 2 HOUR HELICOPTER RIDE, YOU IDIOT!" Talbot shouted as he attentively palpated the mans chest. Quieting momentarily he bent down to listen to the unconscious mans breathing.

Astor's eyes narrowed at the doctors proclamation, "Well, FIX HIM then!" He demanded, unwilling to believe he might have been a bit overzealous in his treatment of Quinn.

"With what? I did not come prepared for . . . for this!" The doctor returned waving his hand in the air in exasperation. "He's cyanotic, it looks as if he may be presenting tension pneumothorax."

"Numo what?" Astor asked coming alongside the doctor.

"Just shut up and get me a pen and a knife!" The doctor directed loudly.

Astor bristled at the doctor's words unaccustomed being ordered around. The intensity of the situation however caused him to momentarily brush aside his counterparts attitude. "You want a what?" Astor asked confused.

"A PEN, A PEN YOU IMBECILE!" The doctor shouted and spittle flew from his mouth.

Astor's strong urge to bash the doctors head quickly returned at the outburst, but before he could act on it, one of the men nearby, who was ahead of the conversation, efficiently handed Astor the requested items as well as the entire stock of medical supplies he had found on the small stores shelves. Astor struggled to hold the mass of objects, which included a box of band-aids, a small roll of medical tape, and bottle of rubbing alcohol, and immediately set the items down between the doctor and his patient.

Dr. Talbot wasted no time and seized the cheap plastic pen. Roughly he pulled the pen apart until everything except the clear plastic cylinder was left. "Open his shirt!"

This time Astor managed to ignore his own agitation and acquiesced to the request, ripping the shirt in two, his force causing a few buttons to pop off and make a skittering sound as they hit the vehicles floor.

The stricken man's horrifically bruised chest was laid bare for all to see. Astor was taken aback by the view. He knew he'd beaten the Alien but he'd made sure none of it was life threatening. This much damage had to have happened after the fact. Astor was entranced by the distended left side of young alien's chest. It was incomprehensible to him that Jonas was able to fight like he had with that kind of damage. Astor had seen his fair share of wounded men and he knew something this bad typically marked a man for death.

Talbot wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight but did not let it faze him. He quickly opened the bottle of alcohol and poured a small amount onto Jonas's left side. He then poured some some more on the knife and pen tube. Quickly brandishing the knife he slipped its sharp point into Jonas, creating an opening in the chest wall. Dark muddy liquid immediately oozed from the puncture and without a second thought the Doctor swiftly plunged the clear tube into the cavity. At its insertion it rapidly filled with viscous fluid which shot out spraying those nearest it which included the doctor and Agent Astor.

As the wetness hit his face Astor's stupefaction was replaced by outrage at the unwelcome and disgusting experience. "Dammit doctor!" He exclaimed berating the man. "Somebody get me a damn rag!"

The doctor ignored Astor's protest and his own dousing, watching as the blood flow draining from the tube slowed and transitioned to a sucking noise, before finally becoming a low whistle as air rushed expediently from it. The doctor wasted no time after that in applying the little medical tape that had been provided and setting the tube until it was as immobile as possible. He then rose and pressed and ear to the mans chest and then up to the mans mouth and nose.

"Shit," he exclaimed, not finding a good sinus rhythm. The doctor wasted no time as he reacted to the new development. Tilting Jonas's head back he pinched the man's nose and began to give his patient mouth-to-mouth.

After few breaths the man motioned to an agent who was sitting watching the doctor from the back of the van. "You! Come here!" The agent obeyed and between breaths the doctor grabbed the agent and pulled him forward.  
>"You will breath for this man until I say otherwise do you understand?" The man nodded and instantly took the doctors place.<p>

Suddenly the van began to move. The doctor looked up, startled by the unexpected motion. He turned to see Astor, still wiping at his neck, and an agent in the front of the vehicle at the wheel. "Astor what the hell do you. . . " the doctor started.

But Astor turned and interrupted him with a tone that brokered no argument, "SG-1 is thirty minutes behind us and, unlike you, I am not about to surrender. So I suggest you shut up and do your best to keep Quinn alive for the time being."

A/N: Happy New Year All! Here is the next installment :D Much thanks to my beta reader, who is super amazing and awesome!


	20. Against the Clock

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter. Readers I hope you are enjoying this story and if you are PLEASE REVIEW! Much thanks to my beta Nouvel Oblique, who's dedication and insight constantly improves this story.

**Chapter 20: Against The Clock**

"Colonel, we've got every road covered within two hundred miles of here," Major Davis reported to Jack O'Neill who was studying the map on the trunk of the vehicle in front of him.

"What about airspace?" The Colonel asked, looking up.

"That too." Davis responded, "There is no way they are going to clear this area with us knowing about it."

"Something tells me they aren't going to give up that easily." Jack mused aloud looking at the map again.

"How do know, sir?" Davis asked.

"It's called experience, Davis. If you don't recall, we thought we got them once already," Jack replied sarcastically.

He looked at the map again and had a sudden idea. "That power plant they abandoned, do we have someone watching it?"

"No sir, once we cleared it, we moved on with the team," Davis answered with a note of curiosity in his voice.

Jack traced his finger back along the line that marked the wooded road that lead them from their first location, the power plant, to the convenience store. An idea formed in his brain.

"Hide where you're least expected..." Jack pondered aloud.

"Davis, care to go on hike?" Jack looked up and asked the other man.

"A hike?" Davis asked, confused.

"Yeah, I don't think we saw enough of that power plant." The Colonel responded.

Davis catching his meaning, nodded in the affirmative "Yes Sir."

...

"I'm telling you he lost too much blood. You really fucked this situation up, Astor. If he dies we have nothing. Just how are you going to explain that to the Council?" Talbot asked the other man.

"I will simply tell them the transformation was too much for him." Astor replied his voice steady and unemotional.

"They will still see that as failure!" Talbot exclaimed, frustrated by his partners unflappable attitude.

Astor stroked his right eyebrow thoughtfully before responding. "Not . . . not, if we produce enough viable genetic material to make it work on another subject."

The Doctor was quickly coming to his wits end. "IT WON'T WORK!" He yelled in exasperation, "I cannot harvest any material from Quinn until the genetic transformation is complete! And from what I have been able to discern his transformation is happening at a much slower rate than the other subjects, and the fact that you have nearly killed him is it is not all helping" Talbot retorted vehemently.

Astor remained icily calm and asked, "Why is it slowing down? His abilities were developing just fine before he escaped."

Talbot blew a heavy breath through his nose, "I can't be sure but it might have to do with the fact that his body is in crisis. All I know, is that his metamorphosis is currently at a stand still."

"Well why didn't you tell me this would happen?" Astor asked accusingly.

"How was I to know you planned on beating the subject within an inch of his life!?" Talbot exclaimed.

Astor's jaw clenched with annoyance at his partner's continued aggression. "Placing blame isn't helping Doctor. Just work on getting him stable for transport, Talbot." Astor announced and his icy tone allowed little room for further argument.

Talbot ignored the other man and tried to assert the facts once again. "You're not listening to me Astor! The whole trip here he was on borrowed time, I've already done as much as I could but I'm a geneticist, I'm not a trauma physician! I don't have the experience much less the tools to improve his condition."

Astor couldn't ignore the truth. He clenched his jaw. "Give me options, Talbot, what other choice do we have?"

There was silence for half a beat before a thought hit Talbot suddenly and he said, "We could leave him here."

Astor immediately scoffed at the outrageous suggestion. "Right, and let SG-1 find him? You have got to be joking."

"It's his and our only chance. If they can save him, my, our, research won't be lost." Talbot explained.

"Yes but our asset will be in the hands of the SGC." Astor said, "Tell me, Dr. Talbot just exactly how will that solve our problems."

"I know you Corbin, you might be a masochistic son of a bitch but you're not stupid. I know you have enough agents planted at the SGC to constitute a healthy NID victory garden. Let the SGC have Quinn now and you can retrieve him later."

"You are right I'm not stupid, but neither is Hammond. He and his team are probably already aware of my men at the SGC. We cannot rely on them." Astor went silent as he began contemplating a new strategy.

As his mind filtered through the various new and unexpected roadblocks that hindered their original plan a thought struck him. As the lead agent in charge of the NID's alien technology advancement team, he had worked tirelessly to produce tools to aid almost any operation. And, he realized, he just happened to have had the foresight to bring along the perfect mechanism for this unexpected scenario. "Doctor, have you heard of the Gemini Project?"

"Yes, Of course. The study of mimetic devices, I was asked to contribute research to it. "

"Then you are aware that we've made great strides in the development of that technology. "

"Yes . . . What exactly are you suggesting?"

A cold, calculated glint began to form in Astor's eyes and a sinister smile played at the corner of his lips as the solution formed in his mind, "Doctor, I believe I've thought of a plan that will solve all of our problems, in fact, it might just be perfect."


	21. Down To The Wire

**Chapter 21: Down To The Wire**  
>-<p>

A light dusting of snow had begun to fall as the threatening clouds finally let loose on the forested area below. Hidden in the snow Jack and his team were spread out. They were positioned strategically around the power plant and were slowly creeping up to the abandoned structure on foot through the forest. Jack had decided to scout the area ahead by himself and was just close enough to see the sharp outline of the dilapidated structure through the crowded branches of the surrounding fir trees.

Jack called out a hushed halt to his team via his earpiece, and then he grabbed his binoculars and began to survey the power plant as he planned the rescue operation's next move.

As he adjusted his view to focus in on one of the buildings many openings he was startled by rustling sound behind him and to his right. Jack immediately dropped the binoculars and swung his weapon around at the sound.

"Hey, Jack." Daniel said unperturbed by the weapon that was trained on him. He stood casually behind Jack, hands in his pockets and his frame glowing eerily in the dim forest.

Jack quickly lowered his weapon, "Daniel, jeez, you can't sneak up on people like that you nearly gave me a heart attack." Jack admonished, still shaken with surprise at his ascended friends sudden appearance.

"Sorry." Daniel acquiesced, but didn't seem overly concerned.

Jack threw a quick anxious glance over his shoulder at the building in the distance. "Listen Daniel, I'd love to chat but your timings pretty bad, we're kinda in the middle of something here . . ." Jack started.

"I'm here because of Jonas." Daniel announced, his tone laced with anxiety, interrupting the older man.

"Crap, he's already dead isn't he?" Jack sighed dejectedly.

Daniel raised his brow and shook his head, "No. No." And then his expression shifted and he looked down before continuing, "At least not yet." he finally disclosed.

Jack was relieved and confused, "So you're here to help then? Isn't that against the rules? You know the whole 'non-interference' shtick?"

"Actually this is a sanctioned visit." Daniel clarified with a shrug.

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really? Well, let's go kick some butt . . ."

"Um, I can't help you in that way." Daniel hedged, looking at his feet and kicking lightly at the needles littering the forest floor. Looking back up again he let out a swift breath and announced, "Listen, Jack, I'm here to warn you."

"Okaayy..." Jack said slowly, not sure where this was all headed.

"Look," Daniel paused to let out a quick sigh, a look of trepidation painting his features. "The NID have instigated a genetic transformation in Jonas, and what's been done—cannot be undone. Without a doubt it will change him, and . . ." Daniel paused again.

"And?" Jack encouraged raising his eyebrows.

"The council is—no, _we,_ are concerned that these changes will be too much for him to bear, and that could be very bad for, well, everyone." Daniel announced his demeanor more deliberate.

"What the hell are you talking about Daniel?" Jack asked his ire rising.

"Jonas is hanging by a thread. And _if_ you go in there you may have a chance to save him." Daniel started, stressing the 'if', "However, this might be your only chance to stop Jonas before he can't stop himself."

"What do you mean stop him, Daniel . . ." Jack asked, but before he could finish Sam's voice came over the radio into his ear.

"Awaiting your orders, sir."

Jack broke away from the conversation and turned his attention to the radio. "Everyone hold for a minute." He barked lowly over the line.

Daniel took the momentary distraction as an opportunity to speak, trying to explain himself, "Jack, we don't know exactly what the NID has done to Jonas but what we've been able to see is something that frankly worries us; and it's very possible that it could upset the balance."

"The balance? The balance of what?" Jack asked in a disgruntled tone. He had a very bad feeling about where this was going.

"The universe." Daniel said simply.

"What exactly are you asking me to do Daniel?" Jack pointedly asked, tired of beating around the bush.

"Not asking, just suggesting. Strongly. Strongly suggesting." Daniel contravened.

"Daniel for crying out loud! Suggesting then?" Jack returned, his patience at an end.

Daniel pursed his lips. "It might be better if you let him go."

Jack gave his friend a look of stupefaction, "Whoah, whoah wait a minute, are you saying that you want me to let Jonas die?"

"It may be the only way." Daniel said his own voice filled with sorrow.

"The only way for what Daniel?" Jack asked barely controlling the irritation in his voice. This wasn't the Daniel he remembered.

"Jonas may not be able to handle what he is becoming and, frankly, we believe that what's been done to him will make more powerful than you or I or anyone can imagine." Daniel looked at Jack with compassion, "I know that this hard to understand but you have to believe I wouldn't be here saying this if I felt there was another path."

Jack was silent for a moment contemplating what he'd just been told. Daniel decided to use the moment to speak again, "Jack, this could be your only chance. If Jonas survives this, his powers could be so great that no one could stop him not even if we wanted to." Daniel tried another tactic. "We are talking Pandora's box here, Jack."

"What if I do save him? Are you saying there is no chance Jonas could overcome this, this thing? And what makes you think he'd use his power for evil anyway? He's been through a similar scenario before and proven just the opposite." Jack asked narrowing his eyes.

"I can't see into the future Jack, so I can't say anything for sure. Understand, I want to believe Jonas would choose to use them for good, if he could; but the kind of power we're talking about controls you, not the other way around."

"Yeah well, I say we give him a chance, hell, Jonas denied Nirtti and her offer of power." Jack reminded him.

"Jack it might not be that easy this time." Daniel said defensively, and then offered, "I can't and I won't stop you if you try to save him. But what you have to understand is that if you do, whatever happens, that outcome is because of a decision you make right now."

The weight of Daniels words fell heavily onto Jack. He looked back at the building that held Jonas, contemplating the life or death decision.

"Daniel, I never gave up on you, you know." He said finally and turned his gaze back to his friend. "I should have, lots of times. Yet every damn time we thought we'd lost you I couldn't give up, I couldn't let you go. Do you know why?" Jack asked.

Daniel was silent waiting for the older man to continue.

"It was because you never gave up on me even when I had given up on, hell, everything. On Abydos you made me hope again. And because of that you deserved all the hope I had." Jack cleared his throat and looked away, his emotion at the words making it impossible to hold Daniels gaze. "When you died this last time, I only let you go, because you asked me to. You had a choice. But Jonas, right now, he doesn't have a choice. And he deserves one." Jack finally met his long time friend's gaze.

Daniel was surprised at the other man's words, not anticipating such a heartfelt response from the seemingly apathetic man. "Okay Jack." Daniel said, "I hope it's the right thing," and then he added calmly, "for all our sake."

Jack said nothing, letting the silence stretch between them. Eventually he regained his stoic demeanor and breaking away from Daniel he refocused his scrutiny on the area ahead of him. Then putting a finger to his earpiece, he contacted the awaiting team. "Sam, Teal'c, what do you got?" Jack asked.

"Everything's all clear from what we can see." Sam called back, an unspoken question in her voice.

Jack looked back at Daniel but the man had disappeared leaving Jack once again on his own. Jack sighed and reset his attention on the mission at hand. "Yeah, its all clear here too, lets do this thing."

...

The team slowly approached the room they had left not three hours before. So far there had been no signs of the men they had been pursuing. This room was the last place to look.

Sam was worried that Jack's assumption that the NID had returned here was incorrect and the moments that ticked by were just wasted time. But Jack seemed very sure that they would find Jonas here and Sam clung to hope on his confidence alone.

Finally they reached the doorway to the room. Jack gave the nod and the team surrounded the double doors. Jack then quickly approached the left side and used hand signals to announce his intentions. The surrounding party lifted their arms indicating they were 'ready' in return. Jack wasted no time and slammed his shoulder onto the panel to force the door, breaking the already damaged lock easily.

The room was mostly as they left it but the table that had formerly held what could only be described as instruments of torture was now occupied by the half-naked and bloodied body of Jonas Quinn.

The sight shook Jack to the core, his breath catching in his throat at the appalling sight. He'd never seen the younger man in such a condition and it took his mind a second to register that the blood stained occupant of the room was really Jonas. But as soon as awareness hit him so did the reality and urgency of the moment. Jack's training quickly overcame his emotion and he sprung into action.

The team advanced inward and Jack reached the motionless figure first. His approach created a clamor of noise as his rushing feet knocked the stray implements of torture that lay discarded on the floor into one another.

Jonas's body was shockingly pale. Blood covered most of his frame and bruises and abrasions littered the rest. He was deathly still, and the florescent lights strung high above, revealed the face of a broken man. His eyes were closed, ringed by dark shadows and his nose and mouth were rimmed in the residue of dried blood and his lips were parted slightly, displayed an unmistakable blue cast.

"Carter!" Jack called as he dropped his weapon and placed an ear against the kid's chest, careful to avoid the odd tube that protruded from it.

Carter was by his side in an instant. "He's not breathing." Jack announced to her.

Sam wasted no time and a nearby soldier. "Get a medic in here stat!" she ordered.

Jack was about to start chest compressions but Carter stopped him gripping his forearm. "Sir, don't. You could make things worse." Jack was about to protest but the rapid arrival of the requested medical detail interrupted him.

Jack and Sam stood back helplessly, unable to do anything except watch in abject dread as the three medics proceeded to treat their damaged teammate. The men surrounded Jonas in a flurry of action passing medical jargon back and forth like a tennis ball at Wimbledon.

Jack struggled to understand the commotion the medical team was making, distracted by alarm and concern for Jonas.

When one of the men suddenly jumped on the metal table and straddled the unconscious figure Jack's heart leapt into his throat. He watched in abject dread as the medic did some sort of survey of Jonas's mouth before forcefully tilting his head back; and with the aid of a metal device skillfully thrust a plastic tube down Jonas's throat. Jack immediately realized they were intubating Jonas in a manual effort to get him to breathe. He'd seen triage before on the battlefield and in the infirmary, but today it felt like a new experience, somehow foreign and altogether wrong.

Sam, stood quietly next to him but her own internal emotions unknowingly echoed her commanders. She desperately wanted to turn away from the scene but the fear of losing her friend froze her focus on the chaos. She barely noticed as Teal'c came up behind her, his strong figure shadowing her as they all allowed themselves to be drawn into the dramatic event as helpless spectators.

As the medics forcefully opened Jonas's airway, Sam's eye caught on Jonas's right arm lying limply off the side of the table. She found herself morbidly entranced by the trails of red fluid that were traveling down, from his bleeding shoulder, to his motionless and limp hand. She fixedly observed the flowing tendrils as they met and collected at the tips of Jonas fingers, welling into droplets that built and released, leaking viscous fluid onto the concrete floor.

Abruptly a medic blocked her view as he found the wound and began to stem the crimson flow, breaking Sam's strange reverie.

The interruption forced her back into the present and she turned to see that Jack and Teal'c had already moved on, and were now working diligently to secure and contain the area. She realized then that she still had a job to do, that they still needed to find the men responsible, but before she could fully snap into that reality, Jack caught her eye.

"Carter, we are gonna find these scumbags. Davis and his men will secure the compound. Medivac is three minutes out. Stay with Jonas and bring him home" He ordered her, moving with Teal'c to the exit.

She nodded to him numbly in response, watching them leave, until the cacophony of the fetid opera playing out in front of her reclaimed her attention.

Startled by a sudden ripping sound, she watched, as one of the medics split open Jonas's pant leg, exposing another blood-covered appendage. She promptly tuned back into the medical exchange issuing from men huddled around Jonas.

"I've got another GSW left extremity, mid femur, through and through. Distal pulse." The medic announced examining the exposed area.

"Femoral?" The man astride Jonas who was now executing chest compressions gave a quick response to man behind him.

"Could be. it's pretty messy down here." The other medic replied.

"Pack it, and get a line in. Crystalloid with lactated ringers, let's push for an SBP of 90, people." The other man quicked charged.

His constant control of the back-and-forth quickly identified him as the team leader. Sam observed his fastidious ministrations, her chest tight with worry. The leader caught the eye of the medic nearest him who had just finished treating Jonas's shoulder. And as if they had choreographed it in advance the two men unspokenly switched roles. The leader of the team carefully descended from the table, allowing himself and the other men full access to their patient as he turned his attention to the bruising on Jonas abdomen.

What felt like half a second passed when a medic checking Jonas's pulse called out, "Mike, I'm getting nothing over here!"

Mike, redirected his attention immediately and asked "Atropine?"

"Already administered." his teammate responded.

"Right, shit. Get the AED," he directed.

The other man wasted no time and quickly pulled a machine from a bag on the floor. Sam immediately recognized the device and her blood pressure skyrocketed at the sight of it.

"Alright everybody stand clear." Mike announced pulling out the paddles and placing them on Jonas's exposed chest. "Charging to two hundred!"

Jonas's back arched as the defibrillator sent its energy through him. At the same moment the radio in Sam's ear crackled to life as Major Davis came over the line. "Major Carter, the medivac has arrived."

Sam was partially relieved at the news, but as she watched Jonas's body flail as the medic gave him a second hit from the defibrillator she wondered if it wasn't already too late.

A/N: What did you think? Please send me a review and let me know :) :) Also, thanks very much to those who have reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to MerryLittleMess, Kindred Spirit and Nouvel Oblique. Your reviews keep me going, you guys rock! :D


End file.
